Unexpected
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Small accident results in great chaos, Yoh lose his Shamanic ability except to see spirit and not only that, he lose his memory and raised in non Shaman family. Will Hao kill him when he found out about it? Or will Yoh somehow turn Hao to good side? (With a bit of Supernatural) But it's not like Hao will be able to find Yoh easily, because of the dress!
1. Cruel Fate

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Cruel Fate**

* * *

"Ah, I'm bored." A girl with white hair, white skin, and soft blue eyes mumbled to herself as she walked down the forest in her territory. The girl ears then twitched, she heard something from near the Asakura estate. Since she is too bored and have nothing to do, she decided to observe the Asakura estate.

She climbed a tree and jumped from one tree to another tree, her white kimono's long sleeves and the tail of her big ribbon behind her back dance gracefully from her high speed move. She got about 25 meters away from the backyard of the Asakura estate, her ears is sharp, so she can hear what the shouts are all about.

"But Jii-chan, why must I train so hard? I just want to live an easy life." A small boy whined, he is about 5 years old and there's an orange headphone on his head.

The elderly man, the boy's grandfather she assumed, glare at the boy and smack the boy's head, "You lazy brat! I already told you that you have to get strong in order to enter the Shaman Fight!" he yelled in anger, "You are already 5, Yoh! And it's already 2 years since you start your training! Why the hell you can't even do this simple thing?!".

The boy pouted at him, "I just want to have normal live! Lying around watching clouds and stars! I don't want to fight!" he yelled back, "And besides, calling a leaf spirit to make a shikigami is tiring!".

The elderly man's vein seems to snapped since he slapped the boy, and from the sound of it, the slap must be hard. The girl cringed at the sight, he dislike the old man, well, young in her case since she is in fact much more older than the man, but it's the same, _how come he can hit a small boy like that?! What a heartless grandfather!_ She thought angrily as she glare at the old man, she vowed to herself that she will make sure he pay what he had done to the boy, in his dream since she can't interfere directly, unless she want them to know what she is.

"Jii, Jii-chan?" The boy looked at the with teary eyes.

"Stop being a crybaby and start training!" The boy's grandfather yelled, "I won't go easy on you if you said something like that again, you have to obey to what I told you".

The boy sobbed and nodded, he started to concentrating on the leaf again.

The girl sighed, _I would go to his dream tonight, to at least be his friend in his dream and comfort him_, she thought sadly, "But first, I will find out why he acted like that".

So, when the night came, the girl went to sleep and go to the Dream Dimension. "Hm, where is the old fart Dream's gate?" She mused as she looked around the Dream Dimension, Dream Dimension is a place where those who can control Dream like herself go to other people Dream or create her own Lucid Dream, there's many gate all around the space.

The girl closed her eyes and focused on the boy's grandfather Furyoku, it's not hard since Shaman's Furyoku is like magical creature's Mana, Mana and Furyoku are always different for each person after all. "Gotcha." She said excitedly, she flew to the old man's Dream Gate in high speed, glad that she can fly around in the Dream Dimension.

She arrived in front of the Gate in no time, "Time to play." She said to herself and step in to the Gate. There's a blinding light that caused her to closed her eyes, then after she is sure that the light had disappear, she opened her eyes slowly.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a big clearing with a river not far from her. She noticed that she is not in her usual appearance, so she walked to the river to see her new appearance. Her reflection shows that she is looked like a boy, the boy's appearance is like the boy from earlier, but this one has longer hair.

She didn't get to observe more because she can heard the old man's shout, "Hao!" there's so much anger and hatred in his voice.

She decided to become observant, so she let the boy to acted like how the old man think he will. The boy turned and smirked at the old man, "Hello there, Yohmei." His voice sounded so cold that it's enough to send shiver to the girl's spine, _What the hell, I, Fuyu no Mai, get a shiver from a boy? _She thought in disbelief.

"What are you doing here for?!" Yohmei yelled as he make many shikigamis.

The boy chuckled coldly, "Why am I here? Of course to take my other half back." He answered calmly, even mockingly.

"There's no way I would let you take Yoh! He will be the one who kill you one day!" Yohmei yelled in anger, it's seems like he hate the boy very much.

The boy laughed then, he laugh maniacally, "I see, so you turned my Otouto into your tool against me." He said with a sneer, "Fine, raise him, make him strong. I will meet with him during Shaman Fight anyway, and if he choose to oppose me, I will absorb him".

Then the boy vanished with a burst of flame, causing Mai to wonder how strong this Hao is, to be able to teleport like that._ So, Yoh has a twin that named Hao, and this Hao is hated by the family, and it's seems that this Hao is a dangerous fellow._ Mai thought to herself, _But!_ She growled in anger, _This Yohmei want Yoh to fight his own twin?! Even more, kill him?!_ Then an Idea come to her mind, she chuckled wickedly, _Let's do it then_.

Mai use her power to change the scenery, she make the clearing disappeared, leaving only a small ground surrounded by darkness. Then she visioned the teen version of Hao and Yoh facing each other, then Yoh killed Hao with a sword in his hands.

When Mai looked at Yohmei, his expression is one of proud and happy. She smirked, _no, I'm not letting you see a dream, but nightmare_, with that thought, she make Yoh turned to face him, the teen has blood all over him, "Jii-chan." Mai make Yoh speak.

"Congrats, Yoh, you killed him!" Yohmei said happily, he run to Yoh and pat his grandson shoulder, 'You are a great boy".

"Why must I killed my own twin?" Mai make Yoh speak with cold tone, his eyes dull, "Why must me? Why not you?".

"What are you saying, Yoh?" Yohmei asked with a frown, "It's your duty as his twin to stop his evil deed".

Mai snorts, _stupid old fart_, she make Yoh looked at him in anger, "Why me?! Why must you make me killed my own twin?! Don't you know just how hurt I am?!" he screamed, then Yoh get wounded, the exact cut like the one Yoh gave Hao, but the direction is the opposite.

"Yoh?!" Yohmei screamed, but Mai make both Yoh and Hao disappeared, then their spirit appeared and choked him and asked him 'Why' nonstop.

Mai step out from the Gate to leave Yohmei to his nightmare, she decided that it's time for her to wake up.

* * *

Mai laughed when she saw the look on Yohmei's face from the spot she stood the previous day, he clearly didn't sleep well. But then her laughter died when Yohmei slapped Yoh again, Yoh cry and ran away from hiss home to the forest, Yohmei ran after Yoh, his face full of anger.

Mai followed not to far from them, they ran until they get to a cliff, Yoh get cornered by Yohmei's shikigamis, "Useless brat!" Yohmei yelled and attacked the boy. Mai gasped when Yoh hit a tree and fell off the cliff, on impulse, she ran at full speed and jumped off the cliff without being seen by Yohmei.

At the bottom of the cliff, there's a deep river with a fast current, Mai know that Yoh won't die, but he will soon if she doesn't do anything. Taking a deep breath, Mai dive into the water and swim as fast as she can.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : A new story!

Mai : A new one? Didn't you say that you will finished Revolt first?

Froim : Uh, I just want a change sometimes, and I will finished Revolt first, I just want to post this one.

Mai : (Shake her head) You have too many ideas in your head, huh?

Froim : Yup. But don't worry, I will finished every story I posted and will post.

Mai : (Sigh) It will take a long time.

Froim : (Laugh) "Nantoka Naru" like what Yoh always said.

Mai : (Sigh again) Please review.

* * *

Next Chapter : _What the, he lost his memories?!_


	2. Fuyu no Shouyo

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Fuyu no Shouyo**

* * *

"What in the world are you thinking, Leader?!" Mai covered her ears from her underling's yell of anger, "He is human! What if he get freaked out?!".

"Oh, please, Fuyu no Ran, lower your voice, he is still asleep, you know?" Mai grumble with a frown, "And yes, he is human, but we have stopped drink human blood from ages ago, we can explain to him and he won't get freaked out".

"But why are you keeping him? You know that those who raised by Leader will become the next Leader, he is a human child, he should stay with humans." The female Vampire with blue and purple dress complained, she had a soft purple hair and a pair of blue eyes like all of the Fuyu Clan, but her blue is more like a blue of blue rose, only Mai had sea blue eyes, the rest of the clan had blue rose eyes.

Ran is Mai's right hand Vampire, but unlike Mai who always wear a white kimono, she is more to the modern dress. It's a common matter though, half of the clan, those who often go to the place where many human gathered preferred to wear modern clothing. Ran like to wear a dress combined with a pair of boots, she is the one who is the most often go to human place after all.

"Because I can't let him back to that stupid old fart, I know, I know I'm older, but still, that guy dare to hurt this little boy, you don't know how gentle this boy. In his dream, this boy always loved his family, even after all the bad things his grandfather did to him, and all he wish at the depth of his heart is only a friend, he is lonely." Mai grumble, she is angry when he thought about the harsh treatment that stupid human gave to the boy.

"But this is Asakura Yoh we are talking about, the heir of the Asakura." Ran hissed, "We had bad reputation to that arrogant family." She eyed Yoh with sharp eyes, "And he is a Shaman, he should lived with Shaman to be able to use his skill and protect himself, if you don't want him to back to the Asakuras, just handed him to Luna. She is a Miko who is in good term with us, as long as we don't harm humans, and she would be able to train him".

Mai's face lit up, "Oh, that's a good idea, we can asked Luna to train him, we would give him two names, his own name and another one that will be used for his new life, he deserve a better life than what his family wants." She said in excitement, she looked at Yoh with affection, "I know he can be a good Leader when the time comes, I will make him my adopted son then".

Ran hissed, "You really want him to be our next Leader?!" shock and annoyance colored her voice, "Does this mean you will change him one day?" she looked straight to Mai's eyes.

Mai smiled at her, "Yes, one day, if he want to of course." She answered truthfully, "Now, what name will be good for him? A name that will be okay for a girl and a boy, since I need to hide the fact that he is a boy, his family would find him easily, and they would force him to kill his own twin, it's cruel for a boy with a gentle heart like him".

Ran sighed, "Okay, I will try to calmed the clan later, if you will let me make her clothes, since he will be a she, right?" she smirked at Mai, who is grinning happily.

"Sure, but I want the clothes like a kimono, modified it to be easy to move would be better." Mai answered, then she lifted Yoh to her lap, "What color do you think will suit him?" she stroke the boy's hair fondly.

"I will have to know his personality first, but I will start make the design." Ran answered excitedly, "Then, what is his new name going to be?" she sat beside her Leader.

Mai stare at Yoh thoughtfully, "I'm not that good with naming, but how about Fuyu no Shouyo meaning Little Leaf? His original name is Yoh, the word contained Leaf in it, so it's similar." She asked her best friend's opinion.

Ran cocked her head to the right and looked at the boy, "Shouyo, it's a nice name and can be use by a girl or boy." She answered with a soft smile, "I hope he is as sweet as you say, Leader".

Mai grinned, then Yoh stirred, Mai and Ran looked at Yoh in surprise, then Yoh opened his eyes, staring blankly at the ceilings of Mai's house. The Fuyu Clan lived in the middle of the forest, they build traditional houses to live in, and Mai's house is the biggest among all the house, but still in the traditional Japanese style.

"Yoh, are you alright?" Mai asked when Yoh's eyes darting to everywhere before locked into her.

The boy blinked, "Is Yoh my name? Who are you?" he asked innocently.

Mai's eyes wide as wide as they can be, _what the, he lost his memories?!_ She thought in shock, but then she smiled, "I'm Fuyu no Mai, your adopted mother but you like to call me just Mai, your name is Yoh, but I give you another name, it's Fuyu no Shouyo." She said softly with a warm smile, _it's better if he lost his memories, he can start over from the very beginning_.

* * *

6 years later . . .

"Shou-chan!" Shouyo is Yoh's second name, he, or rather she since he is wearing a modified kimono for girls, looked up from the lake's surface to a beautiful girl with a long soft purple hair.

"Yes, Ran?" Shouyo asked with her usual lazy grin, "Is something wrong?" she is actually a he, everyone in the clan know it, but they often called her as Shou-chan, it's sounded more girly than Shouyo.

"Leader is searching for you, the time has come for you to be turned as a half Vampire." Ran explained with a smile, they had become a good friends after 6 years life together, "She is waiting for you in her chamber".

"Yeah, I will go now." Shouyo answered cheerfully.

Shouyo had long to accept that Asakura Yoh's identity should stay hidden before the time is right, Mai had told him that if his old family ever found him, then they would force him to do something very bad, but she didn't tell him what it is. The reason why Mai make him wearing a girl clothes is so that his family would never find him.

Fuyu no Shouyo referred as a she while as Asakura Yoh referred as a he, at first, Shouyo confused whether she should call herself a she or a he, but Mai told her that for the time being, Shouyo is a she.

Shouyo wears a modified black and orange kimono, the upper part is like a normal long sleeves kimono while the lower part is more like a modern short skirt. Instead of obi, ran make the skirt goes up to where the Obi usually is on. The upper part of the skirt goes from the waist until a bit below the chest, tight like obi and tied by a pair of threads that goes in zigzag way. The lower part of the skirt is like a short school girl uniform that goes from the waist until a bit above the knee. The clothes is mainly in black, the orange only goes for the border line and the threads on the upper part of the skirt only. The pattern of the kimono is bluish white leaves.

Inside the skirt, Shouyo wears a tight black short that goes to her knee. She also wears a long boots in orange color, but the boots strangely looked good even if it's from modern style and not traditional Japanese. Two pieces of steel fans placed inside the kimono's inner pocket, so that she can use them whenever she needs.

Shouyo's hair had reached her shoulder blade, which tied in high ponytail adorned by an orange ribbon, and the front hair is cut above her shoulder. With her clothes and hair, she is stunning, even though in reality Shouyo is a boy.

Shouyo didn't remember anything about her childhood as Asakura Yoh, she even lost her Shamanic ability, she can only see spirits, but other than that, she can't do anything. So, to protect herself, she learn martial arts and sword dancing, but instead of sword she used a pair of twin steel fans in black color and decorated by orange roses picture.

In 6 years, from the normal human child who viewed as not so good choice as the next Leader, Shouyo become respectable in no time. The Clan viewed her as a stunning girl with respectable wisdom to be a great next Leader, well, everyone know he is actually a boy, but it's doesn't matter as long as she can become a great Leader one day.

She is wise, smart, and cheerful, she can get along with just about everybody in the clan, but sometimes she acted childish, but it's also her charm. So, everyone accept the fact that she will be their future Leader once Mai retired, but it would be a really long time, so Mai will only turning him as a Half Vampire first before turning her into a full Vampire when she reach 18.

"Mai, I'm here." Shouyo greeted cheerfully when she opened the door of her adopted mother, Mai never lie to anyone, so she also had told her about how she decided to take advantage of Yoh's lost of memories to make him live a new life away from his original family.

"Shouyo." Mai grinned when she saw her adopted son, or daughter for now, "Come in, you are ready to be a half Vampire?" she asked as she patted the spot beside her.

Shouyo smiled and sat beside the Leader of Fuyu Clan, "Well, I'm not ready to be a full Vampire yet since I don't know if I will go back to human world or not, but since a Half Vampire can still grow old, I'm ready." She smiled her usual lazy smile, "Oh, and I can start learning healing magic after this, right?" she looked at Mai expectantly.

Mai nodded calmly, "Yup, okay, now open your upper kimono, I need to bite you after all." she told her cheerfully.

Shouyo complied obediently, she had learned the process to be a Half Vampire, she need to get bitten and get a blood transfusion from a Vampire in a small doses. So, after she opened her upper kimono and carefully so that the lower part is intact, the fact that she is a he is still there after all, she closed her eyes and bracing herself for the pain that sure to come.

Shouyo had prepared herself for this, so she didn't even flinch when two sharp canines pricked her skin, but when her wrist sliced for the blood transfusion, she passed out from the freezing sensation.

* * *

The eleven years old boy with a long brown hair and onyx eyes is furious, he had just visited the Asakura family, but then he found out about his twin.

**Flashback**

_He teleported to the living room of the Asakura family, he had a smirked on his face, but he blinked when he found out that there are two figures missing._

_"Hao!" Yohmei and Mikihisa yelled in shock._

_"Where's Yoh? And where is Keiko? Strange that it's only you three are here." Hao asked casually as he looked around the Asakura estate._

_Yohmei looked annoyed while Mikihisa angry, for Kino, she sighed in sadness. "Yoh is dead, that stupid old man attacked Yoh 6 years ago just because Yoh unable to master how to make a leaf Shikigami, he fell off a cliff and into a river." Kino grumbled as she glared at her husband, "Keiko found out about it and left Izumo, she was so angry at the old man"._

_Hao felt his anger rising, he know right away that Yoh is still alive, or else, he would felt it, but that would mean that Yoh is under someone else care. From the extremely weak furyoku, that's mean that he is under a non Shaman family's care._

_Hao growled, "You stupid old man." he snarled in anger, "I said to raised him properly, don't tell me you did it on purpose so that I won't get all my power back?"._

_Mikihisa shook his head, "It's an accident, but it's highly possible that he is still alive." he said in anger, "I'm searching for him all this time, but no one know about Yoh's whereabouts at all"._

_"Why the hell are the two of you telling him that?!" Yohmei yelled furiously._

_Hao shook his head and teleported back to his followers right away, he didn't want to hear the family's argument, oh, he didn't forget to burn Yohmei's hair before he went away though._

**End of Flashback**

Hao sighed, no, he can't think about his lesser half forever, he still need to gather more followers. "Luchist, send someone to search for Yoh, I know he is still alive, but if I don't find him soon and train him, he will be a total useless." he ordered one of his followers, a tall man who wear all black and a black hat.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Yoh : Why must I wear a girl clothes?!

Froim : Because it's how the story goes.

Hao : You are cute though, but why need to become a Half Vampire?

Froim : Because he is the Young Leader.

Yoh : You are playing with my live too much!

Mai : I love it though, Please review.

* * *

Next Chapter : "Would you like me to show you the way, Yo-san?"


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**A New Friend**

* * *

As the next Leader candidate, Shouyo has two forms and identities.

The name he got when he was born is Asakura Yoh, he has brown hair that went pass his shoulder blades and a pair of onyx eyes. Yoh is from Shaman family, but because of the accident 8 years ago, he lost all his Shamanic ability accepted for the ability to see spirits, so it's more like he is normal human who can see spirit. Mai had told him the consequence that will happened if the Asakura find him, they will force him into following their way and do bad thing, but he still doesn't know what that bad thing is. So, Mai make him wearing a girl clothes as a disguise.

Mai also gave him another identity and name, it's Fuyu no Shouyo, Fuyu no Mai's son, the next Leader of Fuyu Clan. It's true that every Vampire in Fuyu clan knows that Shouyo is a boy, but since he always wears a girl clothes from 5 years old until 11 years old, they often called him Shou-chan, but in official events he is called Young Leader.

As Fuyu no Shouyo the Half Vampire who will become the next Leader, Yoh's brown hair become white like snow and his onyx eyes become sea blue eyes, it's the sign of the one in Leader's Bloodline, so every Vampire, even Vampires from other clans knows that he is a Young Leader. Because his second appearance, there's no need for him wearing a girl clothes anymore as Shouyo. The clothes for Shouyo as a boy is a set of white tight sleeveless t-shirt, a blue jeans, a black long coat that reached his knee, a dark blue belt with a small waist bag and a pair of Ninja shoes.

But as Yoh Asakura, he needs to wear a girl clothes, so he called himself a she and the others called him Yo-chan so that human won't know his full name since both Shouyo and Yoh have 'Yo' in them, and both names have leaf character in them.

As Fuyu no Shouyo, he had learned Healing magic, and surprisingly, when he was turned as a Vampire, he has affinity with wind, so he learned about Wind magic too.

Mai taught him transformation magic too, just one thought, it's a magic to change the clothes he is wearing with a set of clothes which had been set for Shouyo, in Yoh's opinion, it's like the transformation of magical girl in the cartoon, without making him naked though, it's only need a second to change.

Shouyo is currently stand above the hill of Izumo, a bit far from the Asakura estate. He sighed, he want to stay near humans, it's about time for him to stop hiding all the time, even if he had to wear a girl clothes, he will if that's mean he can go to humans place. "That's it, I will talked to Mai", he talked to himself with determination in his eyes.

"Talked to me about what?" Mai's sudden voice from behind him make him jumped a bit, it's rare for Shouyo to get surprised, it's natural for a Vampire, or Half Vampire, to has a sharp senses, so they often already know who was approaching them.

"Mai!" Shouyo greeted cheerfully, no matter how old his is, he still a cheerful and childish boy, not that he can't act maturely though, he is just a carefree boy most of the time, "Mai, I want to go to human place, I want to get along with human".

Mai smiled warmly, "I had thought so, that's why I told Ran to enrolled you into a human middle school." she answered calmly, "But it would be dangerous for you to enter the school in Izumo, so I enrolled you to the school in Tokyo".

"Tokyo? Then I can't meet you often? Everyone too?" Shouyo frowned, "Can I visit you often?" he asked with his puppy eyes.

"Of course, and don't forget that we are all have hand phones, it's not like just because we live in traditional house mean we don't have some of human advance technologies." Mai said cheerfully, Shouyo and Mai's personalities are really similar with each other, maybe because they live together, "You can visit us with the teleportation magic I taught you, just make sure no one seen you".

Shouyo's face lit up, "Thank you, Mai!" he yell excitedly and hug his Vampire mother, "Then I will go today, I need to find some place to stay".

Mai shook her head, "Go find Ran, she had prepared everything for you, including the place to stay." She informed with a grin, "You have to go to school with girl's uniform though, and you have to hide your name as Asakura Yoh, okay?" she looked straight to Shouyo's eyes.

"Sure, it's alright, I'm used to wearing girl clothes after all, so it doesn't matter to me anymore." Shouyo grinning widely and ran to find Ran immediately.

* * *

Oyamada Manta is an ordinary short boy who happened to be friends with a few Shamans, his encounter with them causing him to be able to see spirits, that make him want to know more about Shaman's ability. He is a diligent student who always brings a thick dictionary around, he also have a great score in school, but even his smart brain can't help him figure out why is it that one of his Shaman friend, Kyoyama Anna always ordering him around. When he refuses, he will get slapped by her, even he had a fresh slap mark on his face now.

"Class, we have a new student today." The teacher's voice pulled him out from his gloomy thought.

Manta looked up in time to see a beautiful girl with a pair of onyx eyes and a long brown hair tied in high ponytail using an orange ribbon walked in to the class, she has a warm smile formed by her lips. Manta can heard many guys inhale deeply in admiration, but what Manta can do is only stare at her, she is even more beautiful than Anna, and her snow shape earrings is really suit her.

"This is Shouyo, she comes from Izumo, she was home schooling before, so she isn't used with normal school yet, I hope you all can help her if she has difficulty with the school." The teacher said with a boring expression.

The girl bowed elegantly, "My name is Shouyo, pleased to meet you all." Her voice is more like tenor boy's voice, but it's somehow make her even more charming.

The teacher nodded his approval, "You can sit in beside Oyamada Manta, Manta-kun, please raise your hand so she can know where to sit." He said boringly.

Manta snapped from his daze and raised his hand immediately, "I'm Oyamada Manta." He told the new student.

Shouyo smiled a lazy smile, causing the boys to sighed in regret for why Manta get the luck to be sit near the stunning girl, then a chill downed his spine, "What's with that girl, she looked so stupid smiling like that." Anna's voice rang with the utmost coldness.

"I can hear that." Shouyo smiled at Anna as she walking to her place, "I'm sorry if you don't like to see me smile like that." She sat calmly to the empty seat beside Manta, right in front of Anna, "I'm Shouyo, can I know your name?".

Anna glare at her, but answered, "Kyoyama Anna." Her voice still filled the coldness, no wonder she is the Ice Queen, Shouyo nodded and focused on the lesson afterwards.

Manta can see that even though Shouyo never goes to normal school before, she more or less know how the normal school goes. "Shouyo-san." Manta called once the school ended.

"It's hard, isn't it? Just call me Yo-san." Shouyo interrupted gently as they walked through the school hallway.

Manta smiled, "Yo-san then, where do you live, Yo-san?" he asked in friendly way.

Shouyo blinked, "Um, I just come here and go to school immediately, so I don't know where the place is, but my friend had told me what the place called." She answered with a thoughtful expression.

"What is the place called then? Maybe I know where it is located." Manta offered kindly and stopped just outside the school's gate.

Shouyo grinned happily, "It's called Funbari Onsen, I was told it's an old inn but has a nice onsen." She told him cheerfully.

"Oh! It's Keiko-san's inn, Anna staying there too." Manta said surprised, then he looked up the the beautiful girl in front of him, "Would you like me to show you the way, Yo-san?".

Shouyo's grin widened, "Yes, please." She said gratefully, "I'm new here, so I'm really grateful that you are willing to help me, Oyamada-san".

Manta smiled, "Just Manta is alright, I would glad to become a good friend with you, Yo-san." He said cheerfully and show her the way to Funbari Onsen.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^ ^

* * *

Next Chapter : "She is the exact opposite from Anna, isn't she?"


	4. Funbari Onsen

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Funbari Onsen**

* * *

It's all happened so fast, Manta had lead the way to Funbari Onsen, but when they just entered the inn, Anna ordering Manta around right away. Shouyo frowned and interrupted Anna's order, then Anna yelled at her not to opposed her, when Shouyo refused though, Anna move to slapped her.

It's only a few minutes after she arrived at the inn, but looked what happened, Shouyo has a glare contest with Anna, she had caught Anna's slap and grip the blonde girl's wrist firmly. Anna growled in anger, "I still have my left hand!" then the left hand flew to slap her.

Shouyo snorts and caught the other hand at ease, "I don't like it when anyone solve every little problem in violence way, so please don't try to slap me again, or else, I will be the one to slap you later." She said calmly, but there's bit coldness in her voice, "Oh, and you didn't give me a chance to said it before, but I will be the staying in this inn for a while".

"I won't accept you in this inn!" Anna shrieked in high pitch, she shot a death glare in Shouyo's direction.

"What's with all the ruckus?" A new voice interrupted the chaos, then a woman with a long brown hair and onyx eyes emerged from a room that looked like a kitchen, "Oh my, we have a guess?" she smiled at Shouyo.

Shouyo smile at her, she released Anna's hand and bowed to the woman, "Nice to meet you, I'm Shouyo, I will be staying here for the time being." She said politely and smiled warmly at the woman.

"Oh! I always thought I had seen you before, Yo-san, you look so much like Keiko-san! It's like you are a younger version of her!" Manta yelled suddenly, his voice colored by shock and surprise.

Keiko and Shouyo blinked at the same time, then they staring at each other for a long time, then they grinned, "You are right." They said together, then Keiko ignoring Anna's fumed and shake hands with Shouyo, "I'm Asakura Keiko, nice to meet you, please think of this inn like your own home, Shouyo-san." She said warmly.

Shouyo froze even if her smile still on her face, _Asakura?_ She thought in disbelief, _no wonder she looked like an older version of me, she must be my birth mother then, how unfortunate that I lost my memories of her, she looked like a kind person_. She unfreeze and bowed again to Keiko, "Thank you, Keiko-san." She said softly, she decided that it's better to know her first before judging her.

Then another three people come down from the upstairs and a man come out from the kitchen, one of them is a woman with miko's attire. A woman with a long black hair that went down to her knees gasped in surprise, "Oh, Yo-chan! You are here already? I was just going to go to fetch you up." She said cheerfully.

"Luna!" Shouyo greeted cheerfully and bowed deeply, "Thank you for your help with enrolling me to the school." She said gratefully, "I came here with Manta, we had become friends so quickly".

Luna smiled warmly, "I see, but there's no need for you to bow so deeply, Yo-chan, it's just a simple matter." She walked and hug her, "You are so big already, the last time I see you was 8 years ago, wasn't it?".

Shouyo nodded and smile, "Hey, who is this?" A cheerful voice rang from behind Luna.

Luna smiled and moved aside so that everyone can see the new occupant of the inn, "Let me introduced her, she is Shouyo, a friend of mine, she will be staying here for the time being." She said calmly, then she started to introduced the others, "Shouyo, the man over there is Ryu, he is the one who is in charge of cooking." She gestured for a tall man with weird hair.

"Hello, missy, My name is Ryuunosuke, but people called me Ryu or Bokuto no Ryu." He said politely as his hair miraculously turned into a shape of heart, then he marched up to Shouyo immediately, "Please become my girl and my best place".

Luna and Shouyo snickered, Luna knows very well that Shouyo is actually a boy named Asakura Yoh, and Shouyo find it really interesting and funny that just because she is wearing a girl clothes able to make guys to proposed her, or him.

Then Ryu's hair cut short in a flash, or maybe seems like a flash because no one pay attention at all, "You are really stupid, take a look at the mirror, she is too good for you." Another cold voice snapped sharply at Ryu's proposal.

Luna gestured for the single spike haired boy, "And that's is Tao Ren, he came from China, and the one beside him, the one with blue hair is Horo Horo, he came from Hokkaido." She said calmly, like a boy cut clean an older man's hair is a usual sight, Luna then raised both hands to her side in gesture for everyone, "Excluding Manta, everyone here are Shamans, Manta is ordinary human who happened to be able to see spirits".

"Luna!" Keiko gasped, "She is just a normal human, it's better for her to keep in the dark, people fearing Shaman normally." She scold her friend.

Luna shook her head and winked at Shouyo, "Shouyo is like Manta, she can see spirits, so it's alright." She chuckled softly, "Oh, let us introduce our Guardian Spirits then".

Ryu grinned, "Mine is Tokageroh, he was a bandit from 600 years ago." He proudly introduced as his Guardian Spirit appeared from thin air.

Then all the spirits come out, "This is Amidamaru, he is a spirit of a Samurai from 600 years ago." Luna said as Shouyo walked towards the samurai spirit, "He is more like my bodyguard that a spirit partner".

Shouyo stared for a moment, she has another rare ability, but it's already with her from childhood, she can sense people's feeling and aura. She smiled, "You are a good spirit, all of the spirits in this inn are all good, but. . ." she looked at Anna, "Why is it yours feel bad?" she raised an eyebrow.

Anna huffed, then she take out her beads necklace, an Oni materialized behind her back as she hold the beads, "I'm an Itako, but also Oni Summoner, this is the mini version of Oh Oni, he is my partner." She scowled, "And here I thought you would run like a scaredy cat when you find out, I'm sorry about my rudeness before, I don't want people to say bad stuff to me when they find out about my ability." She looked straight to Shouyo's eyes, "Ordinary human normally fearing my ability, and I thought you are one of them".

Shouyo smiled, "It's true that Oni Summoner's power is from the realm of Darkness, but as long as you are not harming others, there's no reason for me to fearing you. Nice to meet you, Oh Oni." She said cheerfully as she walked to the small version of The Oni of Ozorezan, "I heard so much about your power, that's mean that Anna is a strong Shaman as well".

"Heh, you are a strange girl, normally people would scare of mom." The Oh Oni answered with a smirk, "I like you, please be a good friend with mother." Then he disappeared again.

"Mother?" Shouyo blinked at Anna, who sighed in answer of her questioning look.

"I was the one who make him born in the past, I have this strange ability to hear people thought when I was small, when a new year that time, all those thought invaded my head and I created him by combining many different size Onis." Anna explained as she closed her eyes, "If it's not for Keiko-sama and her mother, Kino-sama, I won't be able to stop him from killing humans then".

Shouyo smiled, "I see, then you learned to be an Itako?" she asked, Anna nodded but not saying a thing. Shouyo nodded back and looked at the others, "Who is that Chinese Warrior?" she changed the subject.

"He is Bason, my Guardian Spirit." Ren answered, then pointed at the small spirit on Horo Horo's shoulder, "That is Kororo, a coropocle, Horo Horo's Guardian Spirit".

"Hey! I should be the one introducing her!" Horo Horo yelled.

Shouyo chuckled, then she turned to Keiko, "I don't have a Guardian Spirit." Keiko said with a warm smile, "Do you happen to have a Guardian Spirit?".

"More like a friend." Shouyo said calmly and a small fairy with a pair of crystal clear wings flying beside her, "This is Mizuno, a Water Fairy, I can't use any Shamanic ability, but we are a good friends".

Luna raised her eyebrows, "You never told me about her before." Commented calmly.

Shouyo grinning sheepishly, "Yes, I found her 3 years ago when I was walking around the lake." She admitted.

"She is the exact opposite from Anna, isn't she?" Horo Horo commented, earning a slap from Anna, "What?! She is not so violent like you!" that earned another slap from Anna.

"Shut your stupid mouth." Anna snapped and stormed off from the living room.

Keiko claps her hands, "Alright, enough with talking, Shouyo-san, you must be tired, please take a bath in the Onsen." She interrupted kindly and showing Shouyo when she can find the Onsen.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review ^ ^

* * *

Next Chapter : "Why must I training with them?!"


	5. An Unbelievable Friendship

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**An Unbelievable Friendship**

* * *

It's already a week from when Shouyo started living in Funbari Onsen, she always take a bath by herself, saying that she had a scar on her back, which is not a lie, she really had a scar on her back because of an attack from a Rogue Vampire 7 years ago, but that's not the real reason. She can't take a bath with others because she is a he, and if she found out, then Keiko will know right away that she is Asakura Yoh, her son.

It's not like she doesn't want to has a mother and son relation ship with her birth mother, but it's because she still not sure whether it's safe for her to tell Keiko who is she really is, she is afraid the Keiko is like what Mai had told her, that Keiko will force her to follow the Asakura's way of live and doing the bad thing that still remain unknown to her.

Shouyo was waken up in a rude way that morning, Anna entered her room and she hit a frying pan with a ladle next to her ears, her ears still ringing from the loud noise that nearly breaking her eardrums, her hearing is better than normal human after all. "What the hell, Anna?" she asked sleepily.

"It's morning, time to wake up and make some breakfast." Anna answered coldly.

"Why today?" Shouyo whined, "Just right after I need to stay up so late the night before." she mumbled softly to herself. As a Half Vampire, she need to drink blood at least twice a month, and the night before was the time for her hunting some animal to drink it's blood.

"It's your turn today." Anna said simply and left the room.

Shouyo sighed, wondering why Anna has to be such a bossy slavedriver, she never listened to Anna's order, she doesn't like to be ordering around by people, but she still doing chores like making breakfast and buying groceries for it's what everyone do in the inn according their turn. Knowing that if she doesn't wake up and make breakfast will causing Anna to come back to her room and kicked her, Shouyo get out of her futon and dressed her usual clothes, the same modified kimono she wore during her childhood.

She walked down to the kitchen and make breakfast for everyone in the inn with Ryu's help since Ryu is the one who is in charge of cooking actually, after breakfast ready, Shouyo would go to the front of every room and wake up the occupants.

Breakfast is always fun, mostly because of Ren and Horo Horo's bickering over something trivial, but Shouyo just know that the two Shamans are really close to each other. "Anna, would you want to go to school together today?" Shouyo asked as she finished her food.

Anna stare at her for a moment, "Get ready in five minutes then." She said shortly with a cold tone.

Shouyo smiled and nodded, she excused herself to change after she took her dish to the sink, when she finished, she got her bag and walked downstairs. Anna already finished with her food and handed her dish to Ryu, most occupants of the inn scared of Anna, those who aren't scared only Keiko, Luna, and Shouyo herself, so Ryu took Anna's dish without protest and walked back to the kitchen.

Anna nodded and they left the inn, their walk always quiet, Anna doesn't like to talk too much if it's not for something important or for ordering people around, but Shouyo never protest, she simply enjoying her company. It's nice to living with human, she never get a real chance to experience it before since she need to learn about vampire, their laws and their way of live. So, she is happy with simply have humans accompany her, even the silent type like Anna, in fact, she is closer to Anna than the rest of the people in the inn, except for Luna of course.

As soon as they stepped into the school ground, Shouyo can hear the student's whispers, they are confused about how she can be friend with Anna, all the students don't dare to get close to Anna, only Manta who dare to since he know the truth, but Anna always treat Manta as her personal servant. Meanwhile, Shouyo is a new student with personality the exact opposite from Anna, she is cheerful, easy to smile and always kind to the others, so people really wondering how Shouyo always come to school together with Anna.

As soon as they got to the class though, Shouyo would always use her time before the teacher arrive to sleep, only awake when the teacher enter the classroom and start the lesson, but she only pay attention when it's her favorite subject, during another subjects, she always doze off. Then come lunchbreak, she always walked to the roof with Anna and Manta to eat their bento, Manta usually use that time to chat with Shouyo while Anna listening to their conversation and only commented once in a while.

"Shouyo." Anna said suddenly, stopping what Manta said to Shouyo in the middle.

"Yes, Anna?" Shouyo asked curiously.

"You will join the training with the boy from now on." Anna said nonchalantly, but still with the hint of command in her voice.

Shouyo stare at Anna for about a minute before gasped when she digest what Anna just said, "Why must I training with them?!" She asked in disbelief, it's not that she hate training, it just Anna's training that she told the boys to do is just torture without fruit, she wouldn't want to waste her time for something like that.

"Because you need to be able to fight, Shaman fight will be start soon, many Shaman will come from all around the world." Anna said casually, "I know you are not a Shaman, but it's necessary that you learn how to fight in case some of those Shaman attack you just because you can see spirits and have a spirit with you".

Shouyo blinked, "Well, if that the case. . ." She mumbled softly, "There's no need for it, I can explain to them that I'm not a Shaman, also, the amount of my furyoku is so obvious for them to know that I'm ordinary human who can see spirits".

Anna raised an eyebrow, "What if they attack you to steal that spirit friend of yours?" She asked calmly.

Shouyo smiled, "Well, I have my own way of doing things." She answered calmly, "I will join the laps run though, I need to make sure my body stay fit and healthy." She smiled at Anna, "About that Shaman Fight you are talking about, do you will participate yourself?".

Anna nodded calmly, "Keiko-sama want to come into the tournament, so I will fighting while she will coming as my guardian." She answered casually, "I heard that she want to see someone that his whereabouts is unknown, but since he is a Shaman and will participate in Shaman Fight for sure, she want to take her chance". Shouyo nodded, then they back to their classroom, again Shouyo doze off and only pay half of her attention to the teacher.

After they got back to the inn, Anna went to change into her usual black dress and red bandana then sat at her usual spot in front of the TV, watching her soap opera. Shouyo also changed into her modified kimono and then sat beside Anna, not to watch the opera, but to do some sketching. It's her talent to sketching without looking at the actual object, but the result is beautiful and looked so real.

Horo Horo doesn't go to school, so when Ren get back from the school and changed, they will get to training immediately under Anna's order. Shouyo then took her sketch book back to her room and joining the boys, the warming-up training is run 100 laps around the city, again under Anna's order. Sometimes Shouyo wondering why they all so scared of Anna, it's true that Anna like to get into violence when someone opposed her, but they are fighters, they can catch Anna's slap easily like how she caught her slap that time when she first came to the inn.

"Ren, Horo Horo, can I join the run?" Shouyo asked cheerfully as she get to the front door, she get her Ninja shoes on and walked to the two boys.

Ren and Horo Horo blinked together, "Hey, don't tell me Anna told you to train with us?" Horo asked in surprise.

"Yes, she did, but I said I will only join the run, I need to keep my body fit and healthy after all." Shouyo answered with a carefree smile, "Let's go, or Anna will yelled calling you two slacking off".

Horo Horo turned pale and started running immediately, Ren huffed and followed after the blue haired boy. Shouyo smiled and caught up with them, easily falling into comfortable pace that is not too fast and not too slow. Even during running laps, Horo Horo and Ren bickering again, then trying to get ahead of each other. Shouyo chuckled at their antics, it's just cute how they always showed that they are not close by bickering when the truth is they are so close until she wouldn't be surprised if the two somehow wound up together. After finished the run, Shouyo decided to take a short shower and then went into the backyard, watching the boys training.

The pattern repeated for a month, Shouyo is happy for the easy acceptance she get, she has become friends with everybody and some spirits, mostly Oh Oni and Amidamaru. She even get close with Keiko, but she still didn't tell her who she really is, afraid that if Keiko know then she will change her attitude.

Shouyo was just out from a supermarket after bought groceries when she heard the all too familiar flapping noises of a big eagle, it's not like there's no bird in the town, there are so many birds in town even, but there would be only the eagles of Fuyu Clan that will make a noise that soft. It's because Fuyu Clan trained their bird messenger to be cautious and quiet, so that the message will get to the destination safely.

Shouyo looked up and saw the big brown and white eagle descending it's flight towards her, so she raised her left hand for the bird landed. When the bird landed, she read the bird's name on it's necklace, "Fuuka, then the sender will be Mai." Fuuka is a male eagle raised by Mai, "I wonder what she want to tell me so importantly that she is afraid to use the phone." She mumbled as she moved to take out the letter from the eagle's feet, she moved the bird to stood on her shoulder before opened the letter inside the small tube.

Shouyo

I'm sorry but I need you to take the control over our clan in America, there's a bit of problem over there. I can't go because I'm needed here, I don't know how long you will be over there. I'm really sorry, just when you had made some human friends, I'm sorry, but if you can finished the problem quickly, you can back to Japan sooner.

Fuyu no Mai

Shouyo sighed, _it can be helped_, she thought with a small smile, she told Fuuka to be back to Mai, it's not a strange thing to do since all of the eagles of the clan are very intelligent, the bird take off right away with a small move from her hand. She takes out her phone and send an 'Ok' to Mai, then she continued her walk to the Funbari Onsen.

"I'm home." Shouyo called out as she stepped through the front door.

"Welcome back." Anna's boring voice answered from the living room.

Shouyo smiled when Ryu come out and helped her with the groceries, she then walked over to Anna ans sat beside her. "Anna, I need to inform you something." She said calmly, glancing sideways to her. Anna simply hummed to let her continue, so she continued, "I need to go to somewhere else, I don't know how long though, there's a problem that needs my attendance there".

Anna's head snapped to her, "What?" she asked in surprise, then her eyes narrowed, "You aren't lying, are you? You aren't saying it because of the training I make you do, right?".

Shouyo grinned, "No, it's not because of the training, it's nothing to me so it's not the problem." she assured her best friend, "They need me over there, but I don't know how long it's need for me to solve the problem, but I promise I will try to solve them as fast as I can".

Anna frowned, Shouyo know the reason though, it's true that Anna always appear to be a cold person, but the girl is actually kind, and she is close to Shouyo enough to feel anxious if Shouyo away for a long time. "When will you go?" She asked calmly as she trying not to sound disappointed.

"I will go tomorrow morning." Shouyo answered calmly, she smiled and offered a paper bag to her best friend, "This is for you".

Anna blinked and accepted the paper bag then opened it, she inhaled deeply when she saw what was inside the box. It's the new single CD of Anna's favorite singer, Awaya Ringo, and a small bag with apple pattern. Anna looked at Shouyo and smiled a little, "Thank you." she said softly.

* * *

"Isn't this too early to go?" Anna asked when Shouyo just opened the front door, making her to jumped a little because there no one around just a second ago.

Shouyo turned and smiled, "It would be better if I go as soon as I can, in case the problem mentioned is in a critical situation." she explained, it's only 2 in the early morning, so it's true that it's normally way too early to go out.

Anna nodded, "Be careful." she said softly, her expression a bit worried, it's rare that she shown any compassion like that.

Shouyo's smile warmer, "I will." she said with a gentle tone, "Anna, if you train the boy, I advise to focusing on sparring, it's important in fight than just increasing stamina." She grinned a bit when Anna scowled at her, "Well, I will see you guys later, I will try to finish my business as soon as I can and come back here".

Anna sighed, "You better do it, or I will hunt you down." She said sternly, then her expression softened again, "You know, Shouyo." She started and do something that Shouyo never thought that Anna will do to anyone, Anna hugged her, "You are my best friend".

Shouyo can't be more happy, for Anna to admitted her feeling is a miracle, "You are my best friend too, Anna." She said slowly and softly, returning Anna's hug, "See you later".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please ^ ^!

* * *

Next Chapter : "I see, so this is why you need a magic user Vampire."


	6. Young Leader

Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Young Leader**

* * *

The trip to America from Japan must be long, but Shouyo can use teleport spell, it's one of the advantage having affinity with elements and her affinity is Air, so the trip is so short.

"**_Mighty Air Around Me, Listen To My Voice_**." She began the spell, actually, all the spells only required an Opening Incantation that are unique for every Vampire who can use magic and the rest to do is imagining which magic to use and said the name. When she felt wind swirling around her as the answer for her incantation, she continued, "**_Teleport_**".

Then wind swirling around her, a second later, Shouyo arrived at the place she want herself to be. She blinked and rub her eyes, she know that there a great time difference between Japan and America, so it's no wonder that it's already past midday in America.

Before she entered the gate to the Village of Fuyu Clan in America though, she brought her hands together, she make a gesture of what a Ninja normally do when they use their skill. "**_Henge_**." It's the spell Mai developed that change her appearance from whatever she currently used to the clothes set for Shouyo as Half Vampire, which also turning her hair white and eyes sea blue.

Shouyo smiled in satisfaction and entered the village, she, or rather he now since he doesn't wear a girl clothes as Fuyu no Shouyo the son of Fuyu no Mai, walking straight to the biggest house in the village.

"Oh! Young Leader!" A man with grey hair and rose blue eyes bowed as he saw him walking, he is around 30 years old on the outside, he must be turned into Vampire around that age since after being turned into a full Vampire, they lost the ability to grow old, "Welcome to our village." He said politely and moved to help him carried his bag.

Shouyo raised his hand to stop the man and smile, "This is my bag so I will carry it myself." he said calmly, "Please show my room." The man nodded and led him into one of many room, the biggest one in the house, and he placed his bag on the floor carefully. "After lunch, can you tell me the problem? Oh, can you tell me your name first?".

The man bowed, "My name is Fuyu no Hugo, Young Leader." he said politely again.

* * *

After finished his lunch, Hugo lead him into the Leader's working room. There are three other Vampires inside who bowed to him as he stepped into the room, "Welcome, Young Leader." they said together with respect.

"Thank you." Yoh answered cheerfully, "As you know, I'm Fuyu no Shouyo, I hope we can work together well." he smiled, "First, can I know your names?" he looked at the three.

A man with black hair with muscular body bowed, "My name is Fuyu no Roy, this is my sister, Fuyu no Rose." He gestured for the woman with long wavy blond hair, the woman bowed and smiled.

The other one is a short man with brown hair, "My name is Fuyu no Carl." He said politely with a bow.

"Fuyu no Shouyo." Shouyo bowed back and take a seat on the single chair in front of the desk, it's a Leader room, so the others will have to stand, "So, what is the problem?".

The four vampires stands in front of him and handed out a folder to him, he accepted it and took out the file inside, there are a few photos of Vampire, "They are rogues from Natsu Clan, we make the photos from memories since they are so careful with their moves." Roy explained, Vampire and Half Vampire have abilities to make themselves invisible to human technologies like cameras and recorder, so if anyone want to take their picture, then they must remember the look and undergo mind reading machine to take the picture and printed it.

"They are attacking humans in our territory lately, we want to take them down, but they can use fire magic." Hugo explained slowly.

"I see, so that's why you need a magic user Vampire." Shouyo nodded in understanding, "Vampires weak against fire, not only Vampire, normal humans also weak against fire. Then I need to erased these Vampires?" he looked at the photos again.

There are two Vampires, one of them have a spiky blue hair like Horo Horo but older his eyes red, his skin tanned so much, maybe from being under the sun so much. The other one has black hair and pale skin, so pale that his skin nearly white as wall. "Yes, I'm sorry for disturbing your time, I heard that you were learning to live among humans." Rose answered.

Yoh flashed them with his carefree grin, "It's okay, I will finished this as soon as I can." He said cheerfully, "I'm already here so I will just enjoy my time when I'm here, where the last time you saw these two?".

"L.A." Roy answered, "We will send a few Vampires first to see if they still there, do you know how to get there?".

Shouyo frowned, "I never get to that place or see the picture, so I can't use teleportation." He mumbled, "Can you tell me how to get there on foot?" he smiled sheepishly.

Roy nodded, "I will draw a simple map and give them to you on the day you decided to go." He said and bowed politely, "You are free to go to wherever you wish to go, Young Leader, and if you need some help, just call one of us".

Shouyo nodded and stood up, "Then, I want to take some walk to the nearby town, do you know where the nearest town is?" he asked as he stretching himself.

Rose nodded, "Yes, Young Leader, I will escort you to the town." She said respectfully, "Do you wish to go now?".

Shouyo grinned, "Yes, but please don't call me Young Leader if not for official occasions." He said casually and walked out to the door, "I will grab a few stuff from my bag first".

"Understood, Shouyo-sama." The four Vampires bowed deeply.

Shouyo shook his head ans smiled softly, he went to get his wallet, hand phone, a notebook, his fans and his sword. Two weeks after he started staying at the inn, Anna had called Mosuke the swordsmith, Amidamaru's friend who had passed on, back to the living world because Luna wished to talk to him.

Using that event to his advantage, he asked Mosuke to make him a sword for protection purpose because he know that Mosuke was the best swordsmith during his lifetime. Mosuke agreed in condition he won't misuse the sword, but Mosuke wanted him to be the medium since he will be the one who use the sword. Knowing that if he get possessed then Mosuke will know that he is a boy, and not a girl since Yo-chan appeared to be a girl, he dragged Mosuke to talked alone and tell him everything and make Mosuke promised not to tell a single soul that Yo-chan is actually a boy unless he himself who told them.

After Mosuke promised him, Anna performed Kuchiyose to him and he make his sword which he named Winter Saber, but he had lost his Shamanic abilities, so after he make his sword, he passed out a whole day. His sword is as strong and as good as Harusame, Amidamaru's sword from the past, and has a uniquely bluish white color because the material used is a rare metal named Adamantite that is more stronger than normal metal. Well, Adamantite is rare, but Mai has many rare metal and gem collection, even Shouyo's fans were made using Orihalcon, another rare metal in the same class as Adamantite.

When Shouyo get to the front door, Rose already waiting for him so they leave the house right away. "What is the town called?" Shouyo asked as they walked outside of the village, "Oh, wait".

"What is it, Shouyo-sama? Do you forget something?" Rose asked as she raised her eyebrows.

Shouyo grinned, "Well, I did forgot something." He brought his hand together again, "**_Henge_**." And he is back wearing a girl clothes again, "Wait hair and blue eyes attract to much attention, it's better for me to go out in Asakura Yoh's form, even if I need to wear a girl clothes." He, or rather she now, explained with a smile to the shocked expression on Rose's face, "Call me Yo-chan, alright? My identity as Asakura Yoh need to stay hidden, at least until I'm certain that it's okay for me to use it".

Rose snapped out from her frozen state and nodded, "I understand, Yo-sama." She answered politely, "And for your question before, the town is called Mesa Veldede".

Shouyo nodded, "Okay, let's get going then." She said cheerfully and walked to the town quietly.

In the town, Shouyo walked around seeing most of the stores without buying a thing, then something caught her eyes, "Say, Rose, those two are the Vampires in question, right?" she whispered and pointing towards two people one in brown skin and the other pale.

Rose hissed softly, "Yes, it's them." She whispered softly so that the two Vampires won't hear them.

"I see." Shouyo smirked, "Rose, you can go back to the village, I will hunt them down and get back myself once I finished the job." She didn't wait for Rose to answer and simply walking calmly towards them while hiding her presence, she followed until they entered a keep-out area. Certain that no human present in the alley, she brought her hands together again, "**_Henge_**." Shouyo transformed back to his male appearance and charged at the two Vampires immediately.

His claw scratch the back of with spiky blue hair, it's only his clothes that damaged, but enough to causing him to yelped in shock and jumped out from Shouyo's range, "Who are. . .! Fuyu no Shouyo." The blue haired Vampire growled.

"I'm impressed that you know about my name, most only know my look but not my name." Shouyo said cheerfully, "I was assigned to finished you off." The two growled and get into battle stance, Shouyo unsheathed his sword and get into battle stance himself.

"Shut up! **_Flame Of Azure, Inferno!_**" The one with black hair yelled, then there are many fire emerged from the ground and shot at Shouyo one by one.

"**_Mighty Air Around Me, Listen To My Voice_**." Shouyo chanted softly, "This will be an easy job, let's go, Mizuno." He jumped so that he had enough distance from the two Vampires and their fire, "**_Winter Gale!_**" It's a combination spell between Shouyo's wind gale and Mizuno's Freezing ability, the spell causing the whole battlefield to be in blizzard-like situation which soon freezing the two Vampires into ice block.

After about 20 minutes passed, the spell wear off and the battlefield back to normal, leaving only two big ice blocks contained two Vampires inside. Shouyo whistled softly, "Now, there's only one thing to do." He said cheerfully to himself as he ran to the now frozen, literally frozen, Vampires. With light swing, Shouyo easily cut the two ice blocks in half horizontally, then waiting when the dead bodies turned into dust before sheathing his sword back.

"The ice will melt by themselves later, I wonder if I can take a walk first before going back to the village?" He mused to himself and transformed back to his girl appearance, "Nah, just walk, they don't even know when I finished my job." with that Shouyo walked deeper to the alley as a girl.

* * *

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

Mai : Say, Yoh lost his Shamanic abilities, so how come he make Mizuno able to use her power?

Froim : Easy, it's because Mizuno and any other Fairies in my story can use their power as long as they got furyoku from Shaman, but in Yoh's case, Mizuno feeding on his Mana which he got when he turned into Half Vampire, so she can use her power freely.

Lyserg : How about Morphine?

Froim : Morphine is different from elemental Fairies in this story since she is a flower Fairy, I don't know for sure since I don't own Shaman King, but in my story, Morphine is ordinary flower Fairy.

Lyserg : (sulk) What the, so Morphine is in lower class than Mizuno?

Mai : It's seems so.

Froim : Well, Review Please ^ ^

* * *

Next Chapter : "Well, well, isn't this interesting that my parents are here of all place?"


	7. Soft Spot

Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Soft Spot**

* * *

Ren sighed softly as he looked at the stars, he just won his two out of three fight in the preliminaries round, most of everyone in the inn already won twice, that's mean the only one left is only Luna, who only need one winning to passed. That is what worrying him, Shouyo hasn't come back from wherever she was told to go by her family yet, they had heard a rumor that the first real Shaman Fight will be held in another place so they are worried if when Shouyo back they would be gone to wherever the next place is already.

It's kind of strange, maybe because they had used to the girl cheerfulness and easy-going personality, but when Shouyo gone, the inn feels so empty even though there are many people live there. Shouyo said she will finished her business as fast as she can, but it's already a month since she had gone, and worse, Anna's mood really bad because of it. Strange yet it happens, Anna and Shouyo are really close to each others, even with clashing personalities, Shouyo somehow managed to break through Anna's barrier and become her best friend.

Ren's thought cut off by the sound of his Oracle Bell beeping, he blinked and read the message he just received. He sighed, "Luna has her fight now, and that's mean the preliminaries round will be end after her fight." He mumbled, it's really strange that he is kind of anxious just because one person isn't around, or maybe not because everyone feels the same, all of them are anxious if something happens to the easy-going brunette.

Deciding he had stay in the place his second fight taken place for too long, Ren turned around and walking back to the inn. When he got to the inn though, the air felt really heavy, "I'm back." He said calmly even though he become nervous all the sudden, he had felt the air this kind of air before, it's when Anna was really mad because Mikihisa, Keiko-san's husband, came to the inn to forced Keiko back to the Asakura estate in Izumo.

True to his feeling, Anna's scowling face was the first thing that caught his attention when he entered the living room, "Welcome back . . . Ren." Horo Horo said in really low voice out of fear, it's understandable, not many people have the courage to face Anna's wrath, only Keiko-san, Luna, and Shouyo. Even Ren a bit scared of Anna's wrath, so he went off to his room right away. An hour after that, their Oracle Bells beeping, Ren sighed as he looked at his Oracle Bell and read the message.

For all participants of Shaman Fight,

For the next round, we want you to come to Yokocha American Air Base tomorrow at 11 A.M. to go to the Patch Village together.

Goldva

* * *

"Keiko." A man's voice rang when Anna, Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu, Luna and Keiko sat on a grassy field away from the other participants.

They turned and found Mikihisa walking to them, "What do you want?" Anna snarled immediately, angry that the man still dared to come even after Anna chased him off two weeks ago, and she even more angry since she is worried. Shouyo had beed gone for a month without a word, and she had promised to Anna that she will finished the problem as soon as she can too, so when there's no news from her, Anna get anxious.

What if something happened to her? What if she gone because she dislike Anna's attitude towards her? What if she forgets about Anna and the rest? Anna is well aware that she isn't act like her usual self but when the first real friend she ever has had gone and not contacting them, it can't be helped if she get anxious and worried.

"I come here to tell you, it's dangerous to participate, go back home, Keiko." The Shugenja said sternly.

"I won't." Keiko said calmly but firmly, "Yohmei killed Yoh, I don't want to meet him anytime soon, and I want to meet **_him_**, I want to at least try to change **_him_**".

Mikihisa want to answer but a voice make him stunned, "Well, well, isn't this interesting that my parents are here of all place?".

Anna and the rest looked at the figure that just talked to them, he has long brown hair that touched his waist, onyx eyes that looked at them sharply, in an instant, Anna recognize him as a male version of Shouyo. It's just, Shouyo's aura is more gentler and friendlier while the boy's aura feels so dangerous and intimidating, he smirked as he looked at Mikihisa and Keiko.

Keiko gasped, "Hao." She called softly, eyes filled with tears immediately.

Hao chuckled softly, "I already heard that you are in Tokyo, Keiko, but I never thought that I will ever see you here among the participants." He said calmly with a voice that sent chill to the spine, his eyes then narrowed at Mikihisa, "So, Yohmei sent you to Shaman Fight to kill me? It's unfortunate, but you won't stand a chance against me".

Mikihisa make his Shikigamis silently and send them to attack Hao, Hao chuckled darkly as all the sudden a big figure appeared behind him, lifting him from the ground and burned the Shikigamis easily. Hao moved his hand and the big firey figure knocked Mikihisa aside, sending him away from the others.

"Hao." Keiko said softly, "Why do you come here?" she looked at him with a pair of sad eyes.

Hao raised an eyebrow and hopped down, walking leisurely to Keiko with a smirked, "Well, I know you don't want to meet him, so I sent him away." He said calmly, "Aside from it, I just want to inform you something, because you are a mother, there's no way you don't love your son, that's why I will inform you this. You said before that Yohmei killed Yoh, it's not true, my twin is still alive, Keiko".

"Yoh is still alive?" Keiko asked in shock, "Is that true?" she looked straight to Hao's eyes to see if he is lying.

"Yes, but he is in the care of non Shaman family, I know so because I felt his extremely weak furyoku, but I don't know which family he is in." Hao answered calmly, "Just that, I don't know where he is." He then turned around and leave with his followers, _I dislike to see her cry, _he thought to himself.

"Yoh is still alive." Keiko whispered as her tears downed her cheek, but it's a relief and happy tears.

"Who is this Yoh, Keiko-sama?" Anna asked softly as she handed the woman who is already like her own mother a handkerchief, "And who is that boy just now?".

Keiko smiled at her, "It's a long story, but I will tell you everything." She said between sobs and began to tell them everything.

* * *

Shouyo growled at the mountain of paper in front of him, Rose and Roy, the siblings that chosen to accompanied him back off a few step from their previous position behind the Leader's seat. "Mai really taking advantage of me this time." He growled as he remembered what happened the day he wanted to leave the village to go back to Japan.

**Flashback**

_"Wait, Young Leader." Rose called out just before Shouyo passed the gate, "There's a call from Leader"._

_Shouyo blinked, while wondering why Mai not call his phone and instead call Rose's, he accept the phone and placed it on his ears, "Yes, Mai?" he asked in confusion._

_"Shou-chan, I'm sorry but can you handle the reports that I haven't done while you are there?" Mai asked to the point._

_"Reports?" Shouyo blinked, "You mean reading them and decide what to do? But isn't that your duty as a Leader?" He frowned in confusion, he is not a Leader yet, he need to learn more before he can take this duty._

_Mai chuckled, "Yeah, it's mine, but I'm needed here more than there, and isn't this a good opportunity for you to train your leadership?" she asked cheerfully, "I'm going to let you take care of the village sooner or later anyway, so I think that since you are over there, why not?" she chuckled again._

_"But I promised my friends to get back to Japan as soon as possible." Shouyo protested weakly._

_"Well, you can still keep it if you done the reports as fast as you can." Mai countered, "And I'm the Leader, I can order you to do it, but since you are my son, I will let you know that it's for your own good. You can learn, you can start to build your reputation, and I can test your leadership ability, it's good, right?"._

_Shouyo sighed, "I have no choice, right? Fine, I will do it." He said in defeat, "Just don't give me more"._

_"Okay, Good Luck my sweetie." Mai said melodically like singing a song, "I will wait for you to give me a report when you are done"._

**End of Flashback**

Shouyo sighed, "Why is it that I'm so weak when it's involving Mai?" he shook his head and started working again, "Really, it's already a month, and the reports is still this many left." He groaned and started to work again.

"Well, at least the files already reduced twice of that amount." Roy said nervously, he didn't want the Young Leader to be angry, it's not suit him at all.

"That's right, Young Leader." Rose agreed, "If you work in the same pace, then you can finished in two weeks".

Shouyo can only sighed and nodded, he really has a soft spot for Mai, which always used without hesitation by his adopted mother.

* * *

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please ^ ^

* * *

Next Chapter : "I got myself in trouble again."


	8. Attract Trouble

Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Attract Trouble**

* * *

"Geez, those Patch, how come they dropped us just like that?" Horo Horo grumbled as he and the rest walking through a path of a snowy mountain.

"Baka ainu." Ren snorts, "You already complained for the thousand times, and it's already two weeks since we were dropped." He huffed and looked at their new companion, a green haired kid, "Lyserg, are you sure it's the right direction?".

"Yes." The new kid answered slowly, "I'm still not good with dowsing, but I felt many Shaman on the other side of the mountain, do you want me to do it again just in case?" but then the snow rain stopped all of the sudden.

"There's no need for that." A new voice joined, Lyserg froze and stare behind him in disbelief, the snow looked like avoiding the long haired boy and his subordinates.

"Hao!" Lyserg exclaimed in shock, "What are you here for?!".

"Only because I don't want my birth mother in this life to freeze to death." Hao said calmly as he looked at Keiko, "You are already on the right track, just search for a cave to stay, or else you will freeze to death." He sighed and walked calmly passed them along with his followers, "Ah, really, she should just stay at home, then again, if only Yohmei didn't do that stupid things, then the one here would be my twin." He mumbled softly as he went, leaving the confused Shamans from Keiko's group.

"He is . . . has a soft spot for you, huh, Keiko?" Luna commented.

"Keiko-san." Lyserg called, Keiko blinked and turned to face the boy, "Be careful, some of Hao's enemies might use you as a bait to kill Hao." He looked at Keiko with worried eyes.

"By Hao's enemies you mean X-Laws, right?" Horo Horo asked with irritation clear in his voice and face, "Those guys are really hypocrites".

"Yeah." Lyserg answered, "They are psychopath too, so please be careful, Keiko-san, you are already like a mother to me".

"I will, but if that's the case, I'm sure Hao will ignore me." Keiko said sadly, "He is too ambitious until he forget how to feel." She sighed, "I hope I can change his way of thinking somehow".

Lyserg smiled softly, "I was . . . never feel happy after Hao killed my parents and only thought how to kill him." He said sheepishly, "And then you treat me like your own son, because of it, I can feel happiness again. I kind of thinking that maybe Hao had the same past as me that causing him to hate humans so much, so if you can change him, I think that he will stop killing." His smile turned sad, "I don't want anymore people experience the same fate as me, I want to stop Hao for the sake of other people who can only thinking that the only way to stop Hao is to kill him, just like me in the past, so I will help you as best as I can, Keiko-san".

Keiko smiled warmly, "Thank you." She said truthfully, "I'm sure your father will be proud of you, Lyserg." She ruffled the green haired boy, causing the boy to grinned happily, "Now, even though it's Hao who advised it, we better find a cave to stay from this blizzard".

The others nodded, but Luna looked around with puzzled expression, "What's wrong, Luna?" Ren asked when he noticed the miko's behavior.

"Um, I thought I saw this place before, but when? And to where I passed this place before?" Luna asked herself with confusion, "Oh, I remember there's a cave not too far ahead, let's wait over there for now".

* * *

"Ahh, finally." Shouyo sighed in relief as he stretched himself, his body sore so much because he had to sit all day to read the reports and write the responses.

Rose and Roy give him applause, "Congratulations!" They said cheerfully, in a month and two weeks, they had grown fond of the Young Leader, and they are so proud with themselves to be chosen as his close aides.

"Thank you." Shouyo grinned, "Well, I will go back to Japan immediately, so please help me to pack my belongings while I take a quick shower".

"Yes, Young Leader." They said together and leave the room.

After a quick shower, Shouyo took his bag from his two close aides, he transformed back to his human girl appearance and teleported to Japan, right in front of the inn.

There's a bit of inconvenient when Shouyo use her human form, every Vampire in Leader's bloodlines has both Vampire form and human form, and in human form, Vampires get their power lowered by two of three of their full power. So it's not like Shouyo can't use her power at all, just not freely, and not free to use her power mean inconvenient in battle between Vampires.

When Shouyo entered the inn, she immediately noticed that everyone are absent, and oh what a timing, the phone of the inn rang. She lift the phone and placed it on her ears, "Yes, with Funbari Onsen inn, can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Who is this? Some servant Anna hired?" Shouyo blinked, she felt as if she heard the voice somewhere in the past. . .

_"But Jii-chan, why must I train so hard? I just want to live an easy life." A small boy whined, he is about 5 years old and there's an orange headphone on his head._

_The elderly man, the boy's grandfather she assumed, glare at the boy and smack the boy's head, "You lazy brat! I already told you that you have to get strong in order to enter the Shaman Fight!" he yelled in anger, "You are already 5, Yoh! And it's already 2 years since you start your training! Why the hell you can't even do this simple thing?!"._

_The boy pouted at him, "I just want to have normal live! Lying around watching clouds and stars! I don't want to fight!" he yelled back, "And besides, calling a leaf spirit to make a shikigami is tiring!"_

_Oh! This is my grandfather as Asakura Yoh! _Shouyo thought in shock when she remembered a piece of her forgotten memories. "Um, no, I'm one of the inn's occupants." She answered slowly, hesitate whether she should tell the old man her name, she also said in girly voice so that he won't recognize her voice.

Shouyo heard the old man snorts, "Huh, fine, come to Asakura estate in Izumo, I want you to deliver something to Anna." He ordered and hung up.

Shouyo stared the phone in disbelief, _that old man, he is still so bossy even after these 8 years!_ She thought in annoyance, then frowned when she thought of something, the old man want her to deliver something to Anna, then maybe she can know where Anna and the rest had gone to, "But. . ." she mumbled softly to herself then sighed, "I got myself in trouble again." She grimaced as she thought of how to comfront the old man, "Nah, it's not like he can recognize me as a girl, he thinks I'm already dead anyway".

Shouyo waited until night come before teleported to Izumo, she need to make the old man thinks that she come using train after all, then she walked to the Asakura estate calmly. She was welcomed by an extremely shy girl with pink hair accompanied by two pervert animal spirits of a raccoon and a fox, the girl told her that her name is Tamamura Tamao, then Tamao led her into the room where the old man that goes with the name of Yohmei was waiting for her.

Yohmei then took her into an old shrine a bit far from Asakura estate without a word, "The book inside, take it to Anna, but be careful to not remove the seal, or else you will be dead." He said tonelessly.

Shouyo's eyebrow twitched, but she didn't say anything and went to take the book, "Chou Senji Ryakketsu?" She asked curiously, "What is this book for?".

"Just tell Anna that this book can help her, there's no need for human girl like you to involved deeper to Shamans matter." Yohmei said with a derisive snorts, "Just take it to her, if you want, you can ask Oyamada Manta to pay the ticket for you since she is in America, she is on her way to the Patch Village".

Shouyo huffed inwardly, the old man clearly is an arrogant type, the type she hate the most, well, not really hate though, she can't bring herself to hate, dislike maybe, but not hate. "Fine." She answered in annoyance, then she left the shrine and teleported back to the inn once she was sure that no one around.

When she arrived not far from the inn's gate though, the seal on the book blown by the wind, then two big figures appeared in front of him. Shouyo's eyebrow twitched, "Oh, dear. That old man said that I will be dead if the seal removed, and here the seal blown off by itself just because of a bit of wind." She shook her head as she stare at the big blue and red figures.

"Anyone who knows Hao-sama's techniques should die!" They spoke together and attacked her immediately, _Yup, I really got myself in trouble_, she thought dryly.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review XD

* * *

Next Chapter : "Wow, I'm glad that I have Shamanic ability, even though it's just very low and nearly nonexistence."


	9. Talent With Spells

Chapter 9

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Talent With Spells**

* * *

Mizuno came out from her pocket when she evaded the two figures's attack, "This things must be what Luna said as a Shikigami." Shouyo said to herself, but she can't fight with half power, in case the two creatures are strong, "**_Henge!_**" she transformed to her male form.

"Mizuno, lock their movement for a moment." He ordered calmly as he jumped out of another attack, Mizuno swing her hand once and pointed at the two figures, then their feet get locked by ice, "Good, now. **_Mighty Air Around Me, Listen To My Voice_**." He felt the wind swirling softly around him, caressing his while body, "**_Wind Vortex!_** Lock them!" he pointed at the two figures, and in time for the ice in their feet get destroyed by their axes, a wind vortex swirling around them, immobilize their movement.

"Now, I wonder if I can work a spell to turned them back into paper?" Shouyo murmured softly as his head spinning to remember every spell he had learn whether he can use it or not, since it's better to know many spells rather than a few. But then he remembered his meeting with Silva, one of the Patch, _huh?_ "The Patch, Yohmei said that Anna is on her way to the Patch Village, that's mean to that place?" he blinked a few times.

**Flashback**

_A man grabbed her, it felt like a man from the hand, from behind as she stepped into a place where she can see a big bluish white fire far ahead of her, the man covered her eyes with his hand and dragged her away from the place. Vaguely, she remembered a flash of twin baby boys in her mind, but she brushed it off and turned to the man, "Uh, who are you?" she asked cautiously._

_"I'm Silva, one of the Patch." The man with long silky hair answered, his face stern and his eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, if normal human like you saw the Great Spirit any longer than that, you can get trouble you know?"._

_Shouyo blinked, "Um, you can call me Yo-san, I was curious about where the alley led into, so I was just wandering around. Um, is this some place I shouldn't go?" she asked in worry._

_Silva sighed, "This place is only meant for Shaman, oh, they are people who can see spirits and use spirits for many purpose. You are normal human, so it's dangerous for you to enter this place, you might be dead if you can't handle the blessing from the Great Spirit." He explained in more warmer voice._

_"By blessing, you mean the image I saw just now?" Shouyo asked, Silva's eyes widened, "I only saw the big fire a bit, and I saw a flash of image, but only that, maybe because I didn't look at it for too long?" she cocked her head to the right._

_"Are you a Shaman?" Silva asked seriously._

_Shouyo shook her head and wear an innocent face, "No, I lost my Shamanic abilities when I was 5 due to an accident, I can see spirits still, but just that." She explained calmly, "Are you a Shaman then?"._

_Silva nodded, "Yes, I'm a Shaman." He admitted, "I have to say that your Shamanic abilities are not disappeared, only reduced into the lowest level, but yes, you can't be called a Shaman with your current level, so I can't let you inside, unless the Shaman Fight start and you have a friend who is a Shaman." He said with a small smile, "I will let you out of this place"._

_"No, I can get out myself." Shouyo shook her head, but smiled at the older man, "What about Shaman Fight?"._

_Silva sighed softly, "It's a fight between Shaman to determined who will be the Shaman King, Shaman's power can only be fight with Shaman's power." He said and turned her around, "If you can get out by yourself, get out fast, you will get in trouble if any other Patch saw you"._

**End of Flashback**

"I see, she go there to do that Shaman Fight." Shouyo mumbled softly, then he looked at the book, "Shaman's techniques can only be fight using Shaman's techniques, so I need to read this first." He blinked, _can I use the technique though?_ He opened the books and read about taming other people Shikigami, "This is it." He mumbled and read the whole letters.

"Impossible!" He heard the Shikigamis yelled, "To mastering Hao-sama's technique in a short time!" wondering what happened, Shouyo make the wind vortex disappeared.

"Wow, I'm glad that I have Shamanic ability, even though it's just very low and nearly nonexistence." He said in awe when he saw the Shikigamis turned back into human shape papers, "And I'm glad that the Shaman spell is similar with Magic spell, but . . . who is this Hao?" he shook his head and picked the papers, "**_Henge._**" He turned back to his female form.

Shouyo looked at the human shape papers, "Zenki and Kouki." She read the names written on the papers and surprised when the papers turned back into Shikihamis, "I see, I only need to call your names to turn you from papers into Shikigamis." She mumbled to herself, "Well, you can come back into papers." She get surprised again when the Shikigamis listened to her. She shrugged it off anf put the papers in her pocket and looked at the book again, then an idea come into her mind, "Let's copy this book, maybe I can use a few spell from this book?" She looked at Mizuno who only flew around her and then sat on her shoulder, Shouyo copied the book, one she will keep for herself and the real one for Anna, then she went to sleep.

The next day, Shouyo found Manta in front of the inn's door, he said that Yohmei called him to her go to America. She didn't mind it a bit and they soon fly using Oyamada's private helicopter, there is one problem though, they don't know where Anna currently is.

"How can we get to Anna?" Manta said with a humorless laugh, "We don't know where she is".

Shouyo sighed, "Ah, if only I know Luna's phone number." She mumbled in resigned tone before she remembered that Mai know her number, "Ah, how can I be this stupid?" she then typed a message to Mai, Mai, give me Luna's phone number.

A moment later she get the replied, without waiting, she called the number, -Yes, Luna here.- she heard Luna's voice from the other end of the line, but the signal is not good it seems, she can heard the buzzing sound through the line.

"Luna! Oh Thank Goddess. Luna, I and Manta are in America now, we have something for Anna, where are you?" Shouyo asked in excitement.

-We are currently in a cave in a snowy mountain, waiting for the blizzard to died down.- Luna answered, -I think I had seen this place somewhere before, but I can't remember-.

Shouyo blinked, _snowy mountain in America . . . _ she take a peek on Manta, she smiled and walked away for a bit, "Say, do you think it's the snowy mountain you passed if you want to go to the village of Fuyu Clan in America?" she whispered the question.

-Ah! That's it! You are right! It's the mountain before we reach the village, no wonder I thought I had seen the place before.- Luna answered in excitement, -Hurry up and come here, everyone already missed you so badly here-.

"Yeah, don't worry, we will arrived in a moment, I will use the teleportation spell to go there and then we can search for the cave." Shouyo informed her.

-Huh, but is that alright?- Luna asked, knowing surely what she meant, Shouyo chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry, I can just say that I learned a spell to teleport in the past on whim." She explained, "Shamans wouldn't surprised to know that Magic is real, right?".

-You are right, then be careful.- Luna said cheerfully, -See you soon-.

"Yeah, see you soon." Shouyo answered and ended the call, she walked back to Manta, "Say, Manta." She started, "Do you know about Magic?".

Manta blinked, "Um, yeah, but it's only in story book, right?" he asked in confusion.

Shouyo grinned, "Well, I will show you a Magic then, we will teleport to the place Anna and the rest are in, but make sure to wear winter clothes, it's snowy there." Her grin widened when Manta's eyes nearly out of their place.

"You serious?!" Manta yelled in shock, "You can use Magic?".

"A little bit." Shouyo answered calmly, they wear their mantle and then Shouyo hold Manta's hand, "Brace yourself, this will feel a bit strange." She warned cheerfully. Shouyo inhaled deeply, "**_Mighty Air Around Me, Listen To My Voice._**" She started, giggling when Manta gasped as the wind swirling around them, "**_Teleport._**" It's feels like they are weightless for a moment, the wind swirling so fast and when the wind stopped, they found themselves in the middle of a blizzard in a snowy mountain.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Yay! New Chapter! Please Review XD

* * *

Next Chapter : "Who are they?!"


	10. Revelation

Chapter 10

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Revelation**

* * *

"Woah! We are really teleported!" Manta exclaimed in surprise but then shivered from the cold air, his teeth clattering immediately, "How, how come you . . . don't even shivering?" he asked in a low voice.

Shouyo laughed, "Well, I'm used to this kind of weather." she said in carefree way, then she looked around, "Now, we have to find the cave Luna mentioned, but first I have to make you not get too cold." she muttered quietly and inhaled softly, "**_Mighty Air Around Me, Listen to My Voice._**" she felt the wind responded and imagine the wind to move in circle around them but with some space to make the blizzard not touch them.

"You are great, Yo-san." Manta said in awe as he not felt cold anymore, it's looked as if the snow and wind avoiding them, but the truth is Shouyo moved the wind to make some kind of dome to protect them.

"Let's get going, they must be waiting for us now." Shouyo said calmly but with determination.

* * *

"So, Luna, you said Yo-chan will come soon?" Horo Horo asked in excitement.

"Yes." Luna answered cheerfully, she can't help but feel the same excitement like Horo Horo, Shouyo has become their important friend after all.

"Who is this Yo-chan?" Lyserg asked curiously, he is new so he hasn't met with Shouyo yet.

"She is our friend." Anna said calmly, her constant scowl disappeared right after she heard her best friend will come, "Her name is Shouyo, she is an easy-going type of person who can brighten the room simply by being there." A rare smile appeared on her face as she remembered the carefree girl.

"Hm, Oh!" Lyserg's pendulum shaking, "There's someone outside." he said as his pendulum pointing towards the entrance.

"Oh! It must be her!" Horo Horo exclaimed and run to the entrance immediately, followed by the others who as excited as him to meet their friend.

Lyserg and the rest gasped, in front of them is a girl with brown hair and onyx eyes with a face that terrifyingly similar to Hao, like a female version of Hao, but her hair is only passed her shoulder blade. Beside her is a small boy, really small that can get mistaken as a 5 years old child, but what makes them shock is the fact that the blizzard avoiding them just like when they see Hao before.

"Yo-chan, how come the blizzard's avoiding you?" Ryu asked with a pair of big eyes like fish eyes.

The girl laughed cheerfully, "I'm simply use a simple Magic to make the wind form a dome around us, I can't let Manta freezing to death, can I?" she grinned happily as she make her way to them.

"Shouyo!" Anna yelled as the girl arrived at the entrance of the cave, "Why the hell you didn't give us any news?! We are worried sick, you know?!" she glared at the girl.

Shouyo smiled apologetically, "Let's get inside first." she said softly.

Anna sighed and went inside, followed by the rest of them. When they got to their previous spot and their two new friends sat with them, Anna glare at her again, "So, why didn't you contact us?" Ren asked calmly.

"Because I didn't know how to contact you, I didn't have Luna's number until I remembered that my mother know it." Shouyo answered, "And I'm sorry that I gone for too long, after I finished the problem I told to solved before, mother told me to do something else and it needed so many times to do." she smiled lazily at them, "Then after I finished, I gone straight to Japan, when I entered the inn, the phone rang and Yohmei wanted me to help him give something to Anna".

"What is it?" Anna asked sharply, "Don't tell me a letter that tell me to go back?" her eyes narrowed.

"Well, I don't know, he said you will know what to do about it." Shouyo answered absent-mindedly as she rummaged her backpack, she found what se want and handed it to Anna, "Here, it's a book of Shaman's techniques called Chou Senji Ryakketsu".

"Oh!" Keiko gasped, then scowling, "Father want her to mastering the techniques and use them to kill Hao." she said gravely, "How ironic that the techniques were written by Hao himself in the past".

_Hao? Isn't it the name Zenki and Kouki said before?_ Shouyo blinked, "Who is this Hao?" she asked curiously, "Why does he want you to kill him?" she stare at Keiko with an innocent expression.

Keiko sighed and told her everything, about her twin sons, about how Hao is the reincarnation of the Asakura family's founder and that Hao wanted to eradicate all humans, "And what worse is I found out that Yohmei wanted my second son to be the one to kill his brother, since he is Hao's twin, he might had the power to do so." Keiko finished.

"What the hell?!" Shouyo gasped, finally, she understand why in the world Mai want her as Asakura Yoh to stay hidden, her grandfather want her to kill her twin?! She can't believe it, it's so cruel, and from the story she heard, every time Hao get killed in the past, he always get even angrier and stronger, _what is the good of killing Hao?_ Shouyo frowned, "I will help with stopping Hao, but I won't kill him".

"What do you mean?" Lyserg asked in confusion.

"Oh, who are you?" Shouyo asked in surprise, "I'm sorry I didn't notice you before".

Lyserg smiled, "I'm Lyserg Diethel." he said in friendly tone, "Who are you? And what do you mean by you won't kill him?".

Shouyo looked at Luna who nodded and smiled reassuringly, she sighed softly, "Everyone know that my name is Shouyo, but it's my second name, the name I got after an accident 8 years ago which causing me to lost my memories and reduced my Shamanic abilities to the lowest level." Anna's eyes widened, maybe she already figured it out, "My name before I lost my memories is . . . Asakura Yoh".

Silence fall after her declaration, then all of them, well, except for Anna and Luna, jaw-dropped and stared at her in disbelief, "What?!" they exclaimed in shock.

"I said, I'm Asakura Yoh." Shouyo repeated.

"You, you are a boy then?" Ryu stuttered with shocked expression.

Shouyo nodded, "My adopted mother told me that if the Asakura find out that Asakura Yoh is still alive, they would forced me to do something bad, now I understand that what she mean by that is to kill my own brother." she explained, "She told me that the best way to hide my identity as Asakura Yoh is to cross-dressing, she said they will know that it's me right away if I just use different name, I didn't know before but it's obvious now that it's because of my face seeing that I have a twin an all".

"That make sense, no wonder you look like the female version of Hao, you are actually his twin brother." Lyserg commented, "And if Hao's enemy know that you as his twin lost your Shamanic ability, they will attack you for sure".

Shouyo nodded, "Then, you don't mind cross-dressing?" Ren asked her, she shook her head.

"I'm used to, since I wear girl clothes since I was 5." Shouyo shrugged, "But I want you to keep this a secret though, I don't want the rest of the Asakura to find out".

Anna nodded, "You are right, Yohmei and Mikihisa will forced you to obey them for sure, and if Hao knows, he will get mad because you lost your Shamanic ability and maybe kill you by himself." she said nonchalantly, "So, is that the reason why you refuse to take a bath with the rest? Because you didn't want us to find out that you are a boy?".

Shouyo nodded, "Because I didn't know the reason back there, now that I know, I can tell you all who I really am." She explained casually, then she yawn, "Uh, do you mind if I sleep, I didn't get sleep much the last little while".

They all nodded, so she search for a comfortable place and lie down, she drifted to the dream world immediately.

* * *

A week later, they arrived in a small town to replace their food supplies. But right after they stepped into the town, they came face to face with a group of strange people wearing all white, and to Shouyo's annoyance, they attacked them.

"Who are they?!" Shouyo asked when she and the rest run from the strange group.

"They are X-Laws!" Lyserg explained, he already looked exhausted from the long run, "They are a group of Shamans who hate Hao and want to kill Hao and anyone that have connection with him!".

"And they are using Angel-like Oversouls! They are strong so we don't have any choice but to run now!" Horo Horo added.

"Oh no!" They gasped when they met with dead end, "All of you! Take Keiko-san and Shouyo to flee! I will try to stopped them!" Anna ordered as she makes her big Oversoul of Oh Oni.

"I will help her, let's go, Bason!" Ren also formed his Oversoul, he get into fighting stance.

"Asakura Keiko." One of the X-Laws talked, "You are Hao's mother, you have to join us and help us to kill Hao, or else, we will kill them all".

"You insane." Shouyo grumbled softly as she shot them a dead glare, "Tell me why you want to kill Hao!" She yelled to the man.

"Because Hao is the Evil One, we are under Iron Maiden Jeanne-sama, the girl who blessed by the god. Hao had killed so many people, so we will bring justice and kill him as a punishment for him." The man with blond hair and glasses hiding his eyes talked, "If you refuse, we will take that you all siding with Hao and kill you too".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please ^o^

* * *

Next Chapter : "Huh, what's wrong with Ryu?"


	11. A Fake Vampire, part 1

Chapter 11

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**A Fake Vampire, part 1**

* * *

"Then you are hypocrites." Shouyo stated coldly, "You are not any different from Hao then, you said you will punish Hao for his crime of murder but you are a murderer yourself." A rare scowl formed on her face, "What give you the right to judge people then?".

The man's face twisted like an angry animal, "How dare you insult us?!" he snarled.

"I'm not insult you, I'm saying the truth." Shouyo hissed, she really dislike to have to talked with arrogant people.

"Shouyo, don't bait them, they are dangerous." Anna whispered so that she is the only one who can hear her.

"I can't help it, it's really annoyed me if I have to confront arrogant people like them." Shouyo hissed, she narrowed her eyes when the guy trembled in anger.

"Marco, let's get back for now, we have to search for Hao's opinion here." a woman talked to the man.

Marco growled, "Fine." he said through clenched teeth, "We will go now, but the next time we meet again, we will kill you all." he then looked at Lyserg, "Lyserg, you know better than them that Hao is dangerous and evil, he killed your parents, so if you come back to us, your sin will be forgiven by God".

"No." Lyserg said firmly, "I'm with these people, I won't join you." he looked sad, "I chose different path than you".

Marco narrowed his eyes and left silently, the rest of X-Laws following him. Anna sighed, "Shouyo, you really shouldn't bait them like that." she said in concerned tone, "You lost your Shamanic ability, if they attack us, I'm not sure that even I or Lyserg can protect you, not to mention that Keiko-sama and Luna are not that good in fighting".

"That's right, Yo-kun." Lyserg agreed, "I may have Zeruel, one of X-Laws Angel from the time I joined them before, but Zeruel alone can't win against that many Angels." he looked at her in worry.

Shouyo sighed, "Okay, I will watch my mouth next time." she then looked up to one of the roof, "Rose, Roy, it's okay, you can come out".

Two figures jumped down the roof, "We are really sorry, Shouyo-sama, but Leader told us to guard you." Rose said with an apologetic smile, "We also have information for you".

"You don't have to guard me, I can protect myself, I will talk to mother later." Shouyo sighed, then she walked closer to them, "I have a bit of job though, I want you to search every information you can get about X-Laws and Asakura Hao." Then she whispered, "What is this information you want to tell me about?".

"We received some news that there's a Vampire lurking around in this town, this is not our territory, so we are worried in case he is rogue." Roy whispered his answer.

Shouyo nodded, "Okay, I will be careful, don't follow me, I will inform you if I need help, but it would be troublesome if my friends find out I'm a Half Vampire, they might freaked out." she said softly, "If you find the information I want, just give me a call, I will go get it." she said using normal volume, purposefully letting the others to hear her.

"Yes, Shouyo-sama." Rose and Roy bowed to her, "We will go now if you excuse us".

"Yeah, take care." Shouyo waved at them as they jumped back to the roof and disappeared.

"Who are they?" Keiko asked curiously, "They talked to you with respect and called you with a -sama".

Shouyo sweat-dropped, "Um, my adopted mother is a Leader of a group, they are mother's underlings, so they also respect me." she explained without lying, but not telling the whole truth either, she is bad at lying after all, so it's better to tell the truth but keep the secret.

"Woah, a woman become a Leader of gangster!" Ryu's hair turned into the shape of heart, "I would like to meet her".

"You can't." Shouyo said sternly, "She is busy." she shook her head, "Well, we better be careful in this town, those X-Laws said that there's Hao's underling here".

They nodded and walked again, the sun already setting, painting the town with the beautiful face of night. They walked around the town until Shouyo said that she want to take a walk by herself for a bit, with a bit of convincing, they agreed to let her go while they search if one of the townsfolk know about Patch Village.

"Ah, there's a movie theater, why don't we watch for a bit to wait for Yo-chan?" Ryu suggested with a hopeful face.

Horo Horo grinned, "That's a good idea!" he agreed.

"What movie they are playing?" Lyserg asked cheerfully.

Ryu walked to the theater to looked at the poster, "It's about Vampire." he told them.

Luna chuckled, "I would like to watch it." she agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Anna said and walk in, "Manta, you pay".

Manta sweat-dropped, "Yes." he said in defeat.

* * *

_Where in the world this Vampire Rose and Roy talking about?_ Shouyo thought as she walked around the town, she didn't see any Vampire in the town, not any Shaman beside her group and X-Laws.

"Miss." A man's voice stopped her on her track. Shouyo turned to find a man wearing black robe of a Priest standing in front of a church, "Are you here for a walk?".

Shouyo smiled, "Yes, I came here with my friends." she said cheerfully.

"I see." The priest rummage something from his pocket, "Then please have this, and when you meet up with your friends, please leave this town quick, there a Vampire lurking around here at night." he handed her a simply wooden Cross, "This will help you".

Shouyo blinked as she looked at the well crafted Cross, it's beautiful, but as a Half Vampire, she know very well that stuff like Cross and white garlic are useless against Vampire. It's only a myth, and silver bullet can only work if it's shot at the vital spot. It's useless, but the Cross is beautiful, "Thank you Priest." she said cheerfully and wear the Cross around her neck, outside the upper clothes, she has a bear-claw necklace inside, "It's beautiful, did you make this yourself?".

The Priest smiled, "Yes, now, please hurry, this town is dangerous".

"Okay." Shouyo grinned and walked back to the place she separated from the others

* * *

"The movie is good, what was the title again?" Luna asked as they all emerged from the movie theater, Ryu said that he want to go to the bathroom, so they decided to wait outside since it's too crowded inside.

"It's Twilight, it's actually from a novel written by Stephenie Meyer." Lyserg answered cheerfully, his face full of happiness, "It's the first time I went into a movie theatre, after Mom and Dad died, I never thought of having fun and focused to search for Hao". (I love Twilight Saga)

"I heard a rumor from the townsfolk before that there's a Vampire in this town, I wonder if it's true." Horo Horo commented, then a scream rang from the now empty theater, "What is it?!".

"It's like Ryu-san's voice." Lyserg ran back into the theater, "Ryu-san!" he gasped when he saw the older man was lying on the floor and looking sick.

"Ryu!" Horo Horo run to his side but then Ryu stood up, his eyes red and he attacked Horo Horo, "What's wrong with you?!" he yelled as he evaded the attack.

"Horo Horo! He looks like he is controlled by someone, you have to stop his movement!" Luna yelled her suggestion.

"Oversoul, Kororo in Snowboard!" Horo Horo make his Oversoul and freeze Ryu, "Man, I hope we can find out why he is like this".

"Huh, what's wrong with Ryu?" They all turned when Shouyo's voice joined them.

"Shouyo, Thanks God you are alright." Keiko said in relief, "We don't know what happened, we heard Ryu screamed and all of the sudden he attacked Horo Horo." She hug her son in disguise tightly, scared if something happen to him, or her.

"Is something looked strange when he attacked you?" Shouyo asked in calm tone and a smile on her face, but her words sound serious.

They looked thoughtful for a moment, then Lyserg's eyes widened, "His skin is grey and his eyes glowing red, there are also two small holes on his neck!" he exclaimed.

"The rumor!" Horo Horo yelled in realization, "There's a rumor that a Vampire lurking in this town, Ryu must be get bitten by the Vampire and turned into Vampire himself!" his face looked serious and pale.

Anna noticed the serious look on Shouyo's face before it turned calm and carefree like usual, "Well, I met this Priest that told me to tell you to get out of the town as soon as possible because there's a Vampire lurking in town at night. But since Ryu get like this, why don't we go meet him and asked about this Vampire?" Shouyo suggest in carefree way.

Luna looked at Shouyo with an odd expression for a second before nodded, "I guess it's for the best, maybe he would know how to turned Ryu back to normal." She said calmly.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please *o*

* * *

Next Chapter : "Don't worry about me, I will be alright."


	12. A Fake Vampire, part 2

Chapter 12

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**A Fake Vampire, part 2**

* * *

"I see." The Priest commented after Ren finished the story, Shouyo was away when the incident happened so she couldn't tell the story, "It's the Vampire." He confirmed, "Unfortunately, I don't know how to turned him back to normal." He shook his head in regret.

"Do you have another Cross?" Lyserg asked, "You give one to Shouyo, do you have another for us as well?" he started to look anxious.

The Priest nodded, he opened his drawer and take out 6 Cross, "I will give you these, I hope that if you place this Cross on your friend's neck then he can be turned to normal, I hope." He said sadly, "If you can't maybe there's no other way except to kill him, but I hope you can turned him back to normal and leave this place".

Lyserg looked sad, "I hope we can turned him back." He said softly and wear the necklace, the others also wear it, but Luna chose to pocketed it.

"Do you think garlic is work?" Ren asked seriously, he take out a few garlic from his pocket.

_How the hell Ren has something like that?_ Shouyo sweat-dropped, _Then again, that kind of stuff won't work, in fact, both I and Mai loves Garlic Bread so much_. She sighed, "Let's get rest first, it's late." She said tiredly, it's not her body that tired, but her mind, she can't figure out who is the Vampire and why is he not show up yet? Normally Vampire, rogue Vampires, they would attack paople with strong aura, like Anna and Lyserg and Ren, he didn't sense strong aura from Ryu before, maybe after this since Shaman's furyoku can be multiplied by experiencing near death experience.

"You can rest in the church if you want." The Priest kindly offered, they all nodded without complain, so he lead them to the dormitory, "This is dormitory for those that don't have home, you can use this room, it's large enough or 3 people in one room".

Shouyo bowed when the Priest left, "Let's get sleep, we need energy to move after all." She said cheerfully and entered the first room, Ren and Horo Horo followed, Manta and Lyserg get in to the next room, Anna, Keiko and Luna in the room across from Shouyo's room.

Lyserg can't sleep, even with the others already fast asleep, he can't, his mind still going on about Ryu. He never thought about it before, but during the time they traveled together, Lyserg has a feeling towards Ryu, so knowing that Ryu is in that condition make him unable to sleep. Sighing, Lyserg get out off his bed and get dressed, he want to check on Ryu, he hoped that Ryu will be back to normal when he arrived.

When he arrived at the place they left Ryu though, Ryu already out of the ice block and lying on the floor, beside him is a tall man with spiky grey hair and dark grey eyes. Lyserg gasped at the sight, the man has canines, "Who are you?!" he yelled in alarm, a second later, the man bite him on his neck, he screamed in pain and only vaguely aware that his body move on it's own.

"Lyserg!" Shouyo and the rest rushed to the place they heard Lyserg's scream, Manta, Ren, Horo Horo, and Shouyo weren't sleep so Manta noticed that Lyserg had gone somewhere. Manta isn't a Shaman and can't fight, so he stayed at the dormitory. They get dressed as soon as they can and followed after the green haired boy, but when they are just outside the theater, Lyserg screamed. And here they see a man bite Lyserg's neck, Lyserg went limp and fell on the floor.

"Who are you?!" Ren yelled as he formed his Oversoul with Bason and attacked the man immediately, Horo Horo also formed his Oversoul with Kororo.

The man disappeared right when Ren's Oversoul touch him and reappeared far from them, Shouyo's eyes widened, that kind of move is really similar with Vampire's move, not to mentioned that the man wearing Dracula outfit liko those in movie. Shouyo shook her head and get down to Lyserg's side, inspecting him, the boy's skin pale and two small hole on his neck tell him that Lyserg had been bitten by the Vampire.

_But is he really a Vampire?_ Shouyo can't help but wondering, as the Young Leader, it's a must for him, no, for all Vampire, to know the color of every Clan's eyes. Just like Fuyu with rose blue eyes and Natsu with red eyes, Haru Clan has Silver eye color while Aki has golden white eye color, but the Vampire's eyes is dark grey, it's not the color of any Clan. Even rogue Vampire, when a Vampire become a rogue, their eyes will has black at the edge of their eyes, so this one isn't a rogue either.

"I'm Boris Tepes Dracula." The man said coldly, _no, he is not from any Leader's bloodline either, even his name make it clear that he is not from any Clan_, "I came here under Hao-sama's order to kill you all and send Keiko-sama back to Japan".

"You are Hao's follower?!" Shouyo asked in surprise, Boris's eyes narrowed, in a flash he get in front of her and, due to drown by her own thought, she didn't notice that Lyserg behind her until the green haired boy grabbed him.

During this chaos, Ryu awakened and gasped when he saw the situation Shouyo is in, "Yo-chan!" he yelled in shock and make his Oversoul.

"Normal human like you are what I hate the most." Boris said coldly, then turned to face the three boys, "If you move, she will turned into a Vampire in my control." And to prove his point, he moved so that they can see Lyserg has his canines merely an inch from Shouyo's shoulder. They tensed, and then many bat appeared, each carrying a short spike, "This is why I hate you human, your feeling towards another make you weak".

Shouyo didn't listen to him and touched Boris's cloak lightly, she brought her finger to her eyes and smiled, the man certainly is a human, or Shaman to be precise. _I don't know what his Guardian Spirit is but the medium certainly is blood, and if Lyserg bite me, Boris will make his Spirit to possessed my body through my blood_. Shouyo sighed in relief and her expression calm, but also filled with confident, "What will you do? Stay still and get killed so she won't turned into a Vampire, or ignore her and save yourself?" Boris asked with cold voice again.

Shouyo can see that the three boys feel torn between the choices, "Guys." She called her friends, she smiled at them, "Don't worry about me, I will be alright." She said and pushed Lyserg's head so that his fangs entered his skin.

"Yo-chan!" Horo Horo yelled in shock and disbelief when Shouyo fell to the floor with Lyserg.

"You brat!" Boris spat and snapped his fingers, the bats dropped their short spears.

Ren, Ryu and Horo Horo destroyed them all, then turned to face him, "Now, what will you do?" Ren asked angrily, he angry because they are saved thanks to Shouyo by sacrificing herself, the three of them slowly stepped forward to him with grim expression.

Boris growled, "Fine, girl, kill them all!" he ordered Shouyo, again make the three Shaman froze at their spot.

Shouyo stood up with her face lowered, Ren and the others tensed even more when Shouyo lift one hand, but then she looked up at them with a big grin and her hand make a peace gesture, "Yo, guys!" she yelled cheerfully.

Boris gaped, "How, how come?!" he yelled in shock, "You shouldn't be awake and under Bramuro's control!" he take a step back.

Shouyo turned to face him and smiled, "I see, so your Spirit name is Bramuro." She said calmly, she then pointed behind her where they can see Amidamaru holding a human spirit with grey skin color, "I got his help. I found out that you are not a Vampire and a Shaman easily, and you use blood as your medium, that's why I know you will make your Spirit to possessed me after Lyserg bite me." She explained calmly, "Amidamaru had been following us since the start and without you notice, I let him entered my body, even they didn't notice Amidamaru".

Ren smirked, "You really give us a heart attack, you know?" he commented as he dissolved his Oversoul, "But is it alright? I know you were a Shaman in the past, but you lost your power, right?".

"Yeah, Yo-chan!" Horo Horo shout in anger, "You are not used with Shamanic ability, what if you can't move because of this?!".

Shouyo laughed cheerfully, "Well, remember that Anna make me undergo her training too? Even though I chose for myself what training I will do, but with her training, my body get stronger, this kind of level won't make my body shut down, only sore the next day." She explained cheerfully, then she turned to look at Boris, "I will let you go, but-" her words cut off by her gasped when all of the sudden a sword went through Boris's body, "Boris!".

Boris fell down to the floor and they can see Marco and the other X-Laws stand behind him, an Angel Oversoul stand beside him carrying a glowing sword in it's hand, "As I thought, you all siding with Hao, or else why you would let him go?" Marco asked with superior tone, "We, X-laws will punish you for your sin, die in the Angel Michael's sword".

Shouyo growled, "**_Mighty Air Around Me, Listen To My Voice._**" She whispered softly so that they can't hear her, "**_The names are Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu, Lyserg, Anna, Keiko, Manta, Luna, Shouyo, Boris and their Spirits._**" She inhaled deeply and let wind swirling around them.

"W, what with this wind?" Ryu asked nervously.

"**_Location is Mesa Veldede._**" Shouyo continued to whisper to the air, "**_Teleport!_**" she shout with command at the same time as Michael lifted it's sword.

"What?!" Marco gasped when the wind spinning faster suddenly, the wind forced Marco and the other X-Laws to shut their eyes closed and when the wind died and they their eyes again, all of them already disappeared, "What in the world was that?".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please! XDDD

* * *

Next Chapter : "Why you didn't tell us earlier?!"


	13. Accidental Meeting

Chapter 13

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Accidental Meeting**

* * *

"Woaaah?!" Horo Horo, Ryu and Manta yelled when they suddenly dropped to the ground.

Shouyo and the rest managed to landed properly, Lyserg is in Shouyo's arms, slowly, she lowered the green haired boy to the ground, "What the hell?" Anna asked in confusion as she looked at their surrounding, "Where are we?".

"Mesa Veldede." Shouyo answered as she inspect Boris's wound, she sighed when she heard very weak heartbeats, "He is still alive, but barely." She mumbled unhappily.

Keiko, Luna and Manta gasped while Anna only widened her eyes a bit, "Who is he?" they asked, Anna in cold voice like usual while the other in surprise.

"Boris, the said Vampire that attacked us, he is human though." Shouyo answered and ripped open his shirt, "Horo Horo, can you seal his wound to prevent him to die?" she asked without looking at him, still inspecting the wound.

"You want to save him?" Horo Horo asked in surprise, and he got more surprise when Shouyo shot a dead glare at him.

"Whoever they are, if they are hurt, we have to help." Shouyo hissed in anger, "It's my way of life, just get your ass here and help me seal his wound".

Horo Horo paled and did as he was told to, "Where are we?" he asked as he looked around.

"Mesa Veldede, if you enter this keep out area and walk following your heart, you will arrive at the Patch Village." Shouyo informed them.

Ren blinked at her, "You know the location of Patch Village?" he asked nonchalantly, Shouyo nodded, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" he hissed in annoyance, "And we had search for this long." He shook his head and sighed.

"Because the journey to Patch Village is a test for you all, right? I shouldn't interfere with the test, but since those stupid X-Laws attacked us again, I teleported all of us here." Shouyo explained patiently, "Now, I need to go there fast and let them treat Boris, I will see you later, I'm going first".

Keiko nodded, "Okay, be careful." She said in worry, "Take Manta with you too, he can't fight so it's better if he is in a safe place".

Shouyo nodded, "**_Mighty Air Around Me, Listen To My Voice._**" She whispered softly, "**_The names are Shouyo, Manta, Boris and their Spirits. Location is in front of the hospital of Patch Village._**" The wind swirling surround them again, "**_Teleport._**" She felt the weightless sensation again as the wind swirling faster and faster until they can't see what in front of them, then the wind calmed down and they are in front of a building with Hospital sign on it, "Manta, go inside and call the doctor." She ordered.

Manta nodded and ran inside, a few moment later, a blond haired man with creepy make-up wearing doctor's robe running towards her followed by Manta and a few other doctors. Without a word, they get him to the operating room, Shouyo and Manta waiting outside the room.

"Yo-san." Manta called slowly, Shouyo hummed to let him continue, "What will you do when the Fight start? You said your power reduced to the lowest level, so that means that you are normal human who can see spirits only".

Shouyo smiled, "It's not quite right." she replied, "Having power reduced to the lowest level doesn't mean that I lost them completely, I only need time to build them again." She explained gently, "It will be hard for me to rivaling the others in term of Shamanic ability, but I can fight and use Magic, not that I will participate in Shaman Fight though, what I mean is I will stay here and help Keiko-san to stop Hao without killing him".

Manta sighed, "That would mean that I will be the only one who is a normal human." He said in disappointment, "It's looked like I will be a burden to you all".

Shouyo shook her head, "No, not a burden." She said calmly, "Do you know, I never had any friend before, normal human I mean, and you are my first friend, so I'm very happy to have you around, I'm sure the other also think dearly about you".

Manta smiled, "Thank you." He said in relief.

The operating room opened, they carried Boris to one of the room, Shouyo and Manta followed after them. "His live is not in danger anymore." The doctor said to them when they arrived and the other doctor left the room, "It's good that you got him here so fast, a bit longer by a few minutes and he will die, or maybe he will already die if it's not for the ice." He chuckled, "I'm surprise that the ones who send him here are normal human though".

Shouyo smiled, _well, I'm not normal human_, she thought to herself, "I don't like to see people die in front of me." She said calmly, "Can I know your name, doctor?".

"Faust VIII." The doctor answered, "I'm a participant of this fight actually, but I'm a doctor too, so I help the doctors here in the meantime".

"I'm Shouyo and he is Manta, we are not participants, we are only here to get him help and support our friends." Shouyo said to him in friendly way, "He is with a participant that named Hao, we will leave him here so can you please inform him when he is arrives?" he cocked his head to the right when Faust's smile disappeared.

"I see, so he is with Hao." He mumbled, "Well, I will just let the Patch Officials to inform him, I would like not to meet him alone, I mean, not with another participants that aren't with him or X-Laws." He shook his head, "Why don't I show you around the village?" he smiled again.

Shouyo smiled and nodded, "I would love to." She agreed, then following the doctor left the hospital.

Faust showed them the stadium, the lake, the stores, and then the houses, "Faust, can we go back to the stores? I'm hungry." Shouyo said with a cute big round eyes.

"You are really good at acting cute." Faust chuckled but nodded his head, "Let's go to Silva's shop, he sells Japanese food." He smiled and lead them to the stores again. This time though, when they arrived at the stores, they come face to face with a large group.

"What are you two humans here for?" A boy with long brown hair that went passed his waist asked casually, his onyx eyes stared at Shouyo and Manta.

Faust stepped in front of them, "They are only here because they are supporting their friends." He said calmly, but his face serious.

Shouyo walked to stand beside Faust, "Are you the one that named Hao?" she asked calmly with a smile.

"Yeah." Hao raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know?" her tone is light, but there's no mistake to the intimidating aura around him.

"I just want to tell you, Boris is in hospital, nearly get himself killed by X-Laws." Shouyo answered with easy going smile, "Well, just that, we want to go to the shop behind all of you, can we pass?".

A girl with dark blue hair growled, "Hao-sama, they are only two humans ans a Shaman, let me finished them off." She said with a scowl.

Hao chuckled, "Well, not many Shamans here yet, you can do as you please, Kanna." He said in carefree way, his personality is similar to Shouyo, if only his words is not something dangerous like that.

Kanna smirked, "Ashcroft!" She called, then an armor landed on the space between them, "Let's see what a single Shaman can do against me".

"Not fair Kanna, I want to join too." An orange haired girl grinned and lift a doll with pumpkin head, "Oversoul, Kirisaki Jack!".

"Mary . . . want to join too." A girl with long blond hair tied in twin ponytail said gloomily, "Mary want to kill them, Kirin Chuck!".

"Mary, Macchi." Kanna's smirk widened, "I see, let kill them all." Then they send their Oversouls.

"Eliza!" Faust shout as he take out a skeleton from his robe, "Oversoul!" the skeleton turned back into a beautiful blond woman from his furyoku, but Shouyo noticed that it's not her Spirit inside the skeleton, it just look like her.

"Weak! Ashcroft! Destroy that disgusting skeleton!" Kanna yelled.

"Eliza, move!" Faust countered and evaded the blue haired girl's attack.

"**_Mighty Air Around Me, Listen to My Voice._**" Shouyo whispered softly, she felt the wind to swirling around them, but she didn't attack yet, she need to observe their movement.

"Magnum Craft!" Mary yelled in anger.

"Trick or Treat!" Macchi yelled.

"Ashcroft!" Kanna yelled, then together they said, "Kill that girl!".

"Oh no!" Faust gasped as he stare in horror at Shouyo and Manta who can't use Oversoul, _am I really can't prevent death to come? Eliza is not fast enough_.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Yay! New Chapter!

Mai : Happy, aren't you?

Froim : Of course I'm happy!

Yoh : Why must I fight with Hanagumi so early?

Hao : So that I can have an interest in you.

Yoh : You mean this story will become boys love?!

Froim & Hao : Yup

Mai : Please Review (chuckles)

* * *

Next Chapter : "How come normal human received a blessing from Great Spirit?!"


	14. Hanagumi Vs Fuyu no Shouyo

Chapter 14

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Hanagumi Vs Fuyu no Shouyo**

* * *

"Chuuka Zanmai!" Ren's voice entered the battle field, then the three girl's Oversoul backed off to avoided the attack. Ren run to Shouyo's front, "Are you alright?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah, you get to us in time." Shouyo grinned while Manta trembled and paled beside her, "There's three of them while on this side there's only you and Faust who can formed Oversoul, quite unbalance, isn't it?".

Ren snorts, "I'm sure that when we win, the others will attack us too." His tongari get slightly longer due to his raising temper, "Get you and Manta to a safe place, the others will arrived soon".

"Don't you interfere!" Kanna yelled in anger, "Ashcroft!" the armor charged towards Ren.

Ren evaded the attack and attacked back, while Ren get Kanna busy, Mary attacked Faust and Macchi send her doll to Shouyo and Manta.

"Manta, sorry." Shouyo said calmly and shoved him aside, causing Manta to yelped and ran to find a shelter, then she take out her twin fans while dodging her attack, her sword still on her waist, "Do you think I can't fight?" she asked calmly.

"As if normal human can see our attack!" Macchi yelled and they attacked once again.

_How fortunate of me that the incantation only need to be said once for every time I need it_, She thought as she evaded another attack, "**_Reinforce, Wind Blade._**" Shouyo said calmly, her fans then glowing a soft greenish white light, nearly unnoticed to naked eyes of normal human, Shaman can see them, but faintly. She is ready to fight, but then she make a mistake, she looked at the Great Spirit direction, causing her to went rigid.

Faust noticed that Shouyo stopped moving, "Eliza! Protect us!" he ordered as he get to Shouyo's side, "Shouyo-kun, don't look at the Great Spirit!".

Shouyo felt dizzy as uncountable images went through her head, again, the last image she saw was a twin baby boys. If in the past she couldn't understand the meaning, she now know that it's the picture of her and Hao as twin babies. "Ow, God, my head spinning." She moaned as she clutched her head in futile effort to reduce the dizziness, "What are these images again?".

"What?!" Everyone in the place, except for Manta because he didn't understand a thing and Hao because he had a great control over his reaction, exclaimed in shock.

"Her furyoku getting larger the instant she looked at the Great Spirit, from really weak until getting half of the doctor and the Chinese boy." Hao observed, "It seems like she received a blessing from Great Spirit".

"But, Hao-sama!" Kanna said in shock, "How come normal human received a blessing from Great Spirit?!" her face colored with disbelief.

"No, she is not normal human." Manta squeaked, "She was once a Shaman, but her Shamanic ability reduced to the lowest level because of an accident in the past." his body trembled, he is so scared of what will happen, he had heard just how dangerous Hao can be after all.

"I see." Hao commented lightly then chuckled, "Well, Kanna, Mary, Macchi, fight seriously after she passed the dizziness. I want to see her talent".

"Understood, Hao-sama." Kanna replied and looked seriously at her.

"Tell us when your dizziness disappeared so we can continue our fight." Macchi said with a smirk, "And you better don't interferre doctor and Chinese boy, or the others will kill the short kid over there".

Manta flinched and Faust gulped, he make his way to Manta, Ren narrowed his eyes and also backed away to get in front of Manta, "I hope she can fight well." Faust said nervously.

"I don't know her fighting skill, but she is quite good with Magic." Manta whispered to the doctor quietly, "I hope she can win".

"I also hope so." Faust whispered, "If not, she might lose her life".

"Not only her, but us too." Ren added calmly, "But I know she will win".

Shouyo ignore them in order to focus on her dizzy head, she can tell that she only need a little time more and she will be ready to fight again. 5 more minutes passed and the dizziness faded away, Shouyo sighed in relief and inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly, she turned to face the three girls.

"I'm ready." Shouyo said calmly, "If I'm not mistaken, you said that my furyoku grew larger?".

"Aa." Hao answered, "It's a rare case though, I can get you stronger if you join me, if you can win against Hanagumi, that is." he chuckled, "I will see if you are worth to be my subordinate".

Shouyo smiled, "Even if I'm worthy, I would never join you in your goal to eradicate all humans." she said calmly, "Oh, and Anna will surely able get me stronger if I ever want to, she has your book after all".

"Chou Senji Ryakketsu?" Hao raised his eyebrows, "Does that mean she was the one who tamed my Shikigamis?" he asked casually.

"Oh, about it." Shouyo's smile widened, "Zenki, Kouki." she called and the Shikigamis appeared behind her, "I was the one who did it".

Hao smirked, "Interesting." he simply said and snapped his fingers, the three girls attacked right away.

"Zenki, Kouki, smacked the two dolls aside." Shouyo ordered calmly as she charged towards Ashcroft.

Zenki and Kouki moved to attack, but the two dolls speed increased, "With that slow movement, you can't win against us!" Macchi yelled, "Trick or Treat!" the doll with pumpkin head marched.

"**_Reinforce! Speed Booster!_**" Shouyo cast a Magic to increase Zenki and Kouki's speed with wind, indeed, the two Shikigamis movement become faster that they can easily knocked the dolls away.

"Ashcroft!" Kanna yelled in irritation, "Knock her out!" she breathed the smoke from her cigarette.

Shouyo blocked Ashcroft's blade with the fan in her left hand, she then swung the fan in her right hand. The force of the wind released from the fan send the armor backwards and broke it to piece, "I guessed your medium is the smoke from your cigarette?" she asked calmly.

"And what if it's true?" Kanna asked as she reformed the armor while Mary and Macchi's dolls still pinned down by Zenki and Kouki's feet.

"I will only do this." Shouyo grinning mischievously, "**_Wind Gale!_**" she cast the Magic as she waved her fan in her right hand from left to right so fast that the movement blurred, then a wind vortex washed over the armor, making the smoke disappeared.

Hao claps hid hands when the three girls unable to attack anymore, "I suppose you can use Magic?" he asked in carefree way.

Shouyo smiled her lazy smile, "Yeah, I guess Magic is like Shamanic ability, that's why I can tamed Zenki and Kouki even with the low level of my Shamanic ability." she responded, "But as I said, I won't join your side and help you in your goal, I will stopped you one day, without killing you of course".

"Such confidence." Hao said calmly, "But I like it, you are not count as normal human, so I will accept you if you change your mind." He smirked, "You are interesting, prepare yourself for constant attack from me, I would like to have you as my personal servant." With that, he and his followers left from the place.

Shouyo sighed, "Oh God, I thought I would fight him right from the start." She exhaled softly and Zenki and Kouki turned back into papers, catching them easily, Shouyo put back the papers in her pocket, "Good things that furyoku is similar to Mana, I can easily understand what to do".

Ren huffed, "But really, why did you never show us that you can fight?" he asked, "And you are so strong too, what was that big Shikigamis just now?" his face frowned slightly.

"That was Zeenki and Kouki, Hao's old Shikigamis that guarded Chou Senji Ryakketsu, the seal accidentally removed outside the inn back in Japan, so I tamed them and make them mine." Shouyo explained calmly, "Where is the rest?".

"They are exploring the village, I was nearby when I heard a fighting noises, I was curious so I came." Ren answered nonchalantly, "Why are you with Faust though?" he looked sharply at Faust.

"I'm helping in the hospital." Faust answered calmly, "Why don't we talked in the shop? Shouyo said that she was hungry".

Shouyo laughed sheepishly while Ren smirked, "You are always hungry it seems." He said teasingly, then they got in and bought food for them, "What do you think Hao will do about you?".

"Maybe he would meet me often to seduce me or send his followers to attack me, he said he had taken interest in me after all." Shouyo answered nonchalantly as she playing with her orange, "I bet he would get a heart attack if he know I'm his twin brother".

Faust sprayed what he just drank to Manta who unfortunately sit in front of the doctor, he looked at her in shock, "You are a boy?!" he asked in shock but careful not to yell in public. Shouyo nodded calmly as she still looked at her orange with blissful expression on her face, causing Faust to shook his head in wonder, "And here I thought that you are beautiful girl, not as beautiful as my Eliza though".

"Oh, that's right, about Eliza." Shouyo looked up from her orange, "Why don't I asked Anna to call her spirit from the Spirit world?" she looked at Faust, who had his eyes widened.

"She can do it?" Faust asked in surprise.

Ren nodded, "The question is, will she do it?" he asked calmly as Anna and the rest entered the shop.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please ~(^o^)~

* * *

Next Chapter : "Go on a date with me."


	15. Hao's Condition

Chapter 15

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Hao's Condition**

* * *

Anna raised an eyebrow when Shouyo, Ren, Manta and Faust stared at her, "What?" she asked coldly.

Manta and Faust flinched from the coldness of her voice, Ren tense and looked at Shouyo while trying not to looked scared.

Shouyo laughed cheerfully, she never gets tired with the overreaction they do when Anna involved. It's just so funny how they can get so scared of Anna, even Faust who just meets with her, or maybe Faust has met Anna before, she doesn't know but it's definitely funny. "Anna, I want you to do me a favor." Shouyo started, waiting for Anna to look at her, "Can you call Eliza from the next world? She can be Faust's Guardian Spirit, and I remember that there's a technique about healing in Chou Senji Ryakketsu, he can help us then if we ever wounded".

Anna's face still the same, "Fine, but you need to do something for me in return later." she said passively.

"Okay, Thanks, Anna." Shouyo agreed cheerfully.

Anna took off her Sen Hachi Juu, her rosary with 1080 beads, and closed her eyes, "First for my mother, second for my father, and third for all my friends that support me all the time." Anna said, "If you heard my voice, answer, if you hear the the sound emanate from this rosary, come." her eyes glowing white light as she entered trance state and shaking her beads.

Many small hitodama appeared and formed the figure of beautiful woman with blond hair, "Eliza." Faust whispered as his eyes filled with tears.

Eliza turned and stare directly at Faust, "Faust." She said calmly with voice filled with happiness and love.

They hugged each other tightly, then Faust pulled apart to bowed his head to both Anna and Shouyo, "Thank you very much, Anna-san, Shouyo-san." He said politely and truthfully, "Please let me help you with everything I can".

"Then you can work at my inn once the fight end." Anna answered right away, "And you can help us if any of us ever wounded later, just like what Shouyo said." She looked at Shouyo and raised an eyebrow, "Come to my room later tonight, you have to return the favor".

This time, Manta was the one to sprayed his drink, "Anna! What the heck are you thinking?!" he exclaimed in shock and red cheek.

"I should be the one to ask, Manta." Anna countered with knowing smirk, "I'm not a person with dirty mind like you".

Manta's face reddened even more and he hit his head to the table, "Oh, forget it, I'm sorry." He said weakly, Shouyo giggled at the sight and stood up, Manta's head lifted and he looked at his friend, "Where are you going, Yo-kun?".

"I want to take a walk by myself, my head still a bit dizzy after all, and I need to do something in private." Shouyo explained calmly with a reassuring smile, she waved at them and left the cafe.

Shouyo walked to the forest and she is very careful with her every move, actually she planned to do this at night, but since Anna want her to be in her room at night, she need to do it now. Once she get into the forest, she moved to much deeper part of the forest so that no one will see her teleport. She frowned a bit when she smelled a unique mix of smoke and Cinnamon, the smell of Asakura Hao, she can tell that Hao is still far away, but Hao is moving towards her, so she hoped that Hao will still too far to see her. "**_Mighty Air Around Me, Listen to My Voice._**" She started, she sighed in happiness and relief when the wind swirling around her, she take a quick glace towards Hao's direction, "**_Teleport._**" There's no need to say any name or location if she only need to teleport herself, so she can teleport more faster than when she did it with someone else, unfortunately, she isn't fast enough this time.

* * *

Hao was sitting on a tree branch when he felt the strange energy come into the forest, he had felt it before, exactly when Hanagumi fought against the girl that defeated his Shikigamis, the energy of Shouyo. Hao smirked, he jumped down from his previous spot and slowly walked to the place where he felt the energy while hiding his presence. He already near the girl when all of the sudden the girl looked straight to his place, Hao hold his breath for a moment, he is sure that he hide his presence perfectly, but the girl looked like she knows that he is there. Then the girl's mouth moved as if she whispered to someone, a whirlwind engulfed her silently and she disappeared from sight, Hao blinked, "Who is the girl actually?" He wondered to himself, "It's looked very much like when I teleported with Spirit of Fire".

Hao decided to wait in the forest, since he somehow had a feeling that the girl will come back to the forest. Sure enough, after waiting for about half an hour, the wind swirling again, this time, Hao moved forward to the spot in front of the whirlwind in a second using his teleportation ability. The result is worth the effort, the girl screamed in surprised and fell right on her butt the instant she saw him, Hao chuckled softly, the girl's shocked face was priceless.

"Hao! You really. . .!" The girl moaned when she noticed who is in front of her, "What if I had a heart attack?" She tried to stand up but hissed in pain and fell again, "Ah, now I had a twisted ankle." She pout at him.

Hao chuckled again, "You are really an interesting girl." he said calmly and knelt down on one knee to inspect her ankle, the girl make a WTF expression but her cheek has a faint red tint, "Just a twisted ankle, I can fix this in an instant".

The girl make a face, "But?" she asked.

"But you have to go on a date with me." Hao said calmly with an innocent smile, "What do you think?".

""What do you think what?" The girl hissed, "I refused, I can just go back to the house and have Faust help me." She looked away, her pout returned to her face.

"If you don't want to, I can just simply take you with me by force and kill all of your friends." Hao taunted calmly, he smirked when the girl's face grew pale rapidly.

"No, no, no! Please no!" The girl pleaded frantically, "No, Please no! I will go on a date with you, but please don't kill them!" Her expression become really horrified, "Please".

Hao's smirk widened, "Then, since the fight only start next week . . . we will go on a date tomorrow from afternoon until night." He whispered to the girl's ears seductively, "We will meet in this forest again in this exact place, you have to be here at 11 or I will kill them." The girl bit her bottom lip and nodded weakly, "Good, now, I will get your twisted ankle healed, but it's hurt a bit at first".

The girl nodded again, she stared at her lap as Hao grab her ankle gently, Hao get the ankle in the right position, causing the girl to hissed a bit, then he use his healing ability to fix the problem. "Thank you." The girl mumbled still with a pout on her face, Hao smirked, the girl's pout make her even more cute, "Mind if you let go of me now?" She glare at the ground while her mouth still pouting.

Hao released the girl's leg and stood up then walked a few steps, "Don't forget the deal." He said calmly and disappeared with a burst of flame.

* * *

"Aaaaargh!" Shouyo groaned as she hit her head to the wall many times, how come she had been that careless, she should teleport to another place! Why the hell she teleported to the same spot again? And why the hell Hao was standing in front of the spot she was disappeared before?! "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid stupid, stupid, stu-" her repeated self-mocking words cut off by Anna's sudden voice from the doorway.

"What are you doing? Are you stupid or what?"

Shouyo groaned again, "Yes, I'm so stupid." She said regretfully, "I make the greatest mistake in my life." She heard the door shut and then a hand landed on her shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, she heard the concern in her voice, the tone that she never used in front of other people.

Shouyo stared at her with annoyed expression, then she told her what happened, not all of them though, there's no way she can tell Anna that she had gone to hunt for a deer to drank it's blood, it will make Anna freaked out or disgusted at her.

"So, you had to accepted the date with Hao." Anna make a conclusion, Shouyo nodded miserably, "The time is tomorrow at 11 A.M?" Shouyo nodded again, making Anna smirk, "Leave it to me then".

"What?" Shouyo blinked and stared at Anna in perplexed expression, "What do you mean?".

Anna's smirk widened, "Just go to my room tomorrow morning after breakfast, think of it as the payment for my help this afternoon." She said calmly.

Shouyo frowned, "What do you mean, Anna?" she asked again, but Anna didn't answer and simply chuckled darkly to herself, causing her blood to run cold and she shivered slightly.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Yoh : (Shiver) What does Anna planning again?

Hao : We have a date at last.

Yoh : You forced me Hao.

Hao : What? You want to flee? Do it and I kill them all, and it's not that Anna would let you.

Froim : I won't let him either.

Yoh : Meanie (crying twin waterfall of tears)

Hao : Review and Froim will make the next chapter really interesting. (smirk)

* * *

Next Chapter :

"Wait Hao, you didn't say that we will do this!"

"What do you mean? Every couple do it on their date."


	16. The Date, Part 1

Chapter 16

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Date, part 1**

* * *

"No, no, no! Definitely noooooo!" Shouyo cried as he tried to run in what was left on his body, just a pair of boxer, but a kyonshi's hand gripped his wrist firmly, "I don't wanna! Please don't do this to me!" He had twin waterfalls went down his cheek.

"Oh no~" A girl with green hair and Chinese dress sang cheerfully, "It's a rare opportunity, I wouldn't let you go." She laughed happily as she walked closer and closer to Shouyo.

Shouyo shook his head rapidly as he stare at the thing in the green haired girl's hands in horror, "Pai-Long, hold him tightly and don't let go." Anna ordered with a wicked smirk, "Now, Shouyo, be obedient and let us work".

"That's right, let Anna and me, Tao Jun, to do our work and make you our masterpiece." The green haired girl smile widely, her eyes glinted with excitement, "Pai-Long, help us".

Shouyo shivered, "Nooooooooo!" his scream can even be heard by the whole resident of Tao Family.

* * *

Hao's left ear twitched and he blinks, "Hao-sama?" Mary asked as she combed his hair, "Is something wrong?".

"Nothing." Hao answered with a smile, "I thought I heard a girl screamed just now." he mused, but then shrugged, "Must be my imagination".

The door burst open, "Hao-sama!" A man in black outfit and black hat entered the room in a hurry, "Hao-sama, is that true that you have a date today?!" he asked in panic.

Hao sighed, _who on earth told him?_ "Yeah, Luchist." he answered calmly as he stood and turned to face the man, "It's with the girl that defeated Hanagumi".

Luchist marched over to behind him, "Hao-sama! You are too young to have a relationship like that!" he shakes Hao's shoulders, "Please cancel it!".

Hao stared at him passively then smacked the older guy's head lightly, "Stop acting like you are my father, and I'm **older** than you." he said calmly, "Now, help Hanagumi choose the clothes suitable for the date".

Luchist blinked as he rub the spot Hao smacked before, "Oh, right." he said as he finally remember that Hao is actually more than 1000 years old already, Luchist then turned to Macchi and Kanna who are busy matching many clothes to make the perfect combination, "No, no, no, not that!" he started lecturing the two girls about the suitable clothes for date and Hao's image.

Hao sighed and sat down again, "Mary, make sure there's no a single knot in my hair." he said calmly, inwardly, he wondered why he want to look perfect in the date, normally he would wear his usual red baggy pants with many stars on it, his star belt, his earrings and his poncho.

"Yes, Hao-sama." Mary answered softly, she continued to comb his hair until it felt like a silk, "I'm finished, Hao-sama".

Hao stood up and turned to Luchist, Macchi and Kanna, "Are you finished?" he asked calmly. They nodded, Luchist handed the set of clothes to Hao and Hao went to change in the bathroom.

When Hao looked at the clothes they chose, his eyes widened, it's a set of tuxedo! He kicked open the door again, "You moron! I said to choose clothes suitable to date! Not to go to high class party!" he yelled and threw the set of clothes to Luchist face, "Choose the one suitable for date in public place".

"Public place, Hao-sama?!" The four Shamans yell in shock.

"What?" Hao snapped, "I'm a teenager too, I want to at least try once, but I will destroy them all in the end. I need the Great Spirit for that, so we have some time, why don't I try once before I destroy them?" He asked with a half-glare.

Luchist laughed out loud while Hanagumi snickered, "Just don't tell the rest, Hao-sama." Luchist said gently, "They wouldn't understand and would accuse you as a hypocrite".

Hao smirked, "I know, that's why I only tell you four, and Opacho, because you are the ones loyal to me the most." he said confidently, "Now, chose, I'm bad at modern fashion after all".

In the end, they chose a pair of jeans, a white button-up shirt with long sleeves, his star belt, and his star earrings. "Use normal converse shoes and plain black gloves, Hao-sama." Kanna said sternly when Hao picked his usual gloves, "Your usual one looked intimidating and don't suit the clothes".

Hao sighed and complied, then a small whirlwind appeared in the room, "What?" Mary get serious and lift her doll. A small bluish white fairy with crystal clear wings and blue eyes, "What is that?".

"It's a kind of fairy, Mary." Macchi answered.

"I know that, but what element? And what is it doing here?" Mary said in defensive tone.

The small fairy turned to Hao and, out of nowhere, take out a mobile phone then a blitz shot from the phone, and it left as soon as it came, leaving the confused Shamans behind.

Hao ignored Hanagumi's whispers of confusion and take his leave to the forest, he teleported to the forest since it would ruin his image if his followers seen him wearing normal clothes. He looked around, the girl is not arrive yet. He looked at his Oracle Bell that hanging from his belt, Luchist insisted that he shouldn't wear the Oracle Bell on his hand since it would look strange in his new clothes. "10.55 A.M." he mumbled to himself, "If she doesn't come in 5 minutes, I will definitely kill her friends for playing me".

5 minutes passed, and just when Hao take a step from the tree he leaned on, a whirlwind appeared at the exact spot from the day before, Hao smirk, knowing that it's the girl.

He knew it's the girl, but he didn't expect for the girl to wear different clothes than usual. So his eyes widened when the girl appeared in a set of a mini sea blue square pattern skirt, a white short sleeves shirt, her usual boots with snowflake ornament on both sides of the upper boots, except for this one has a high heels, a fingerless black gloves up to her elbows, a pair of snowflake shape earrings and a girly sea blue square pattern hat, her hair not tied this time, she let them loose and down her shoulder blade.

Hao can only stare. Even in Hao's eyes, she looks stunning, she is beautiful just like his mother in his first life. "What?" The girl's voice snapped him out, "I looked strange?".

"No." Hao answered with a smirk, "You look beautiful, I didn't expect you to change your usual clothes though, seeing you are forced to go on a date and all, I thought you will go using your usual clothes".

The girl blushed, "Anna and Ren's sister forced me to, Anna said it for the payment for her help yesterday, and Jun also want to have many pictures of our date, meaning we have to take pictures every now and then for today." she grumbled unhappily, "If you have any complains, tell that to the slavedrivers".

Hao chuckled, "I don't mind." he said calmly as he walked closer to her and whispered, "As long as they give me the pictures as well." he watched in amusement when the girl's cheeks turned pink.

"Where are we going today?" She asked timidly, she looked embarrassed with the clothes she wears.

"I won't tell you." Hao answered with a smirk, "But, if you embarrassed with your clothes, I will give you 5 minutes to change".

"I'm not embarrassed, only uncomfortable." The girl shook her head, "And if I go to change, Anna will kick my ass and Jun will only give me worse than this." she pouted, "If only I can chose for myself or have my mother to help me." she muttered quietly.

Hao laughed again, "Girl, you were forced to go on a date, why would you want to change your usual clothes?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

The girl glared, "Not girl, Yo-san." She said tonelessly, "There are billions of girls out there." She lift the small backpack she had in her hands all this time and take out a fan, "And . . ." She she turned around and in a flash threw her fan, "Who give you permission to stalk me?!".

Hao blinked as he stand beside her, he didn't sense any presence nearby, but then two figures appeared, one has black hair while the other one has blond hair, their eyes are blue rose color. "We are sorry, but there's a rumor saying that you will have a date today, so we are sent by Leader to make sure you are alright, our relationship with Natsu Clan wasn't good for some time now, their new Leader, Bi has a bad personality." The one with black hair said, "We are told to make sure you are alright in case they decide to start a war and attack you".

**Yo-chan **placed her right hand on her hips, "So, do you think I can't protect myself?" She asked with a small smile, "No, that's not right, Mother know better that I'm very much capable to kill 20 of them at once if I ever want to. So tell me . . ." her smile turned into a smirk, "Why in the world you are here and have that things?" She pointed at the camera in the woman with blond hair's hand.

The woman laughed nervously, "Leader . . . She told us to capture every moments during your date for her personal collection." She explained quietly.

She flinched when Yo-chan step forward, "Go home, I will send the photos if she want, but don't follow me." Yo-chan said calmly, "Go before I send you home by force, you remember the last time I did it, right?".

"We, we will go now, we are sorry!" The man said in hurry and dragged the woman away, "We don't want to end up in the lion's den again!".

Hao snickered, "You can be sadistic if you want, huh?" he asked cheerfully, "Now, forget about them, **Yo-chan**." He turned her so that they are facing each other, "This is our date, remember?".

Shouyo's blood turned cold when Hao moved his face closer to her, "Wait Hao, you didn't say that we will do this!" she panicking, she can tell right away what Hao wanted to do.

"What do you mean? Every couple do it on their date." Hao countered, "You are in date with me now, so I have the right to do this." He whispered with husky voice and pressed their lips together gently.

Shouyo's eyes widened, she considered to hit him but think the better of it, she can't hit him or he might decide to kill her friends. It's not that she can't defend them, it's the opposite, she is afraid that if Hao decide to do it then she might forced to kill him, and she didn't want that. And besides, even if she is actually a boy, she is a gay, she know very well about that fact. So, rather than disgusted, she find herself enjoying Hao's kiss, must be because he has many experience before, he is very good at kissing.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : It's only the part 1!

Mai : I can't wait for the next one.

Froim : Review Please ^ ^

* * *

Next Chapter : "Oh, my, I didn't see you. I'm sorry but I had to wipe the memory of this conversation from you"


	17. The Date, Part 2

Chapter 17

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Date, part 2**

* * *

**_Click!_**

Shouyo's eyes snapped open and she stared at the direction she heard the sound of camera taking picture, she lift her fan again, but she then felt Hao's arms wrapped around her waist, "Don't worry, it's only Hanagumi, let them have their fun for a bit, they won't get to us after we leave this place." Hao whispered to her ears, making her shivered.

"Aren't going to go now?" Shouyo asked as she trying to stay calm, she inhaled deeply, taking the smell of Hanagumi to remember them, "I want to eat something first, I didn't get to eat since Anna and Jun played me from morning." She pulled out from Hao's arms, "Oh, and can you give those picture that Hanagumi taken to me later, Anna and Jun would want that".

"You are rather calm about it." Hao observed, "I don't care though, I will give them to you, but you have to have another date with me." He said without giving Shouyo to answer the first comment".

"If that the case you should date with Anna and not me since she is the one who want the photos." Shouyo answered deadpanned, causing Hao to laughed out loud.

"Great Spirit, you are the only one who can make me truly laugh like this." Hao said as he shook his head, "Let's go, since you said you are hungry, we go to Japanese restaurant first, in Japan." He said calmly as he hold Shouyo's hand.

"Japan, your teleport ability, does it can take you wherever around the world?" Shouyo asked in carefree way, _since I'm in a date, might as well enjoy it and learn what people do when they are dating_.

"Yup, so there's no way you can flee from me." Hao whispered again, then he snapped his fingers, fire swirled around them and Shouyo felt the sensation like when she teleported herself, then they appeared in front of a Japanese restaurant, she recognize that they are in Kyoto.

Shouyo's jaw dropped, "Wait, not here." She hissed softly as she dragged Hao away from the restaurant, Hao raised an eyebrow and shot her with questioning look, "This part Japan is under the Natsu, it would be embarrassing if they see me like this".

"Why? You look beautiful and believe me, I never lie, I take pride in honesty." Hao said calmly, "And if they appear, I can easily kill them, just tell me who are the people of this Natsu." He raised an eyebrow again when Shouyo shook her head while still dragging him.

"That would make us to be the one provoking the war, that would be very bad." Shouyo explained in low voice, "If they ever appear and attack me, just let them to land their first attack, that would make them to be the one provoking the war".

"Is there something good if they are the one provoking the war? What is this war again?" Hao frowned, in a matter of minutes, Shouyo had become an unsolved mystery to him.

"I can't tell you more than that, it's not your business." Shouyo said sternly, "If you want to go to Japanese restaurant, I can take you to the one in our territory".

Hao's eyes widened, "Don't tell me you are from Yakuza family?" he asked in surprise, Shouyo doing comical action by falling over, "What?".

Shouyo chuckled, "Oh my, Ryu think of it as gangster stuff and you as Yakuza, is my way of explaining make it like that?" She asked in wonder, then when they got to the part that there's no one around, a spear shot to them. If it's not for Shouyo and Hao's quick reflex, they would get stabbed then.

A few figures, around 20, jumped down from the roof, "Are they the one you called Natsu Clan?" Hao asked in amusement.

"Yeah." Shouyo calmly take out her phone and sent a text message, "Report done, I can go all out now." She said with a smirk.

"What did you sent?" Hao asked casually, ignoring the men that walking slowly to them.

"I was telling my Mother that Natsu attacked me and provoking the war, and said that I will take the Kyoto's southern region as our territory." Shouyo answered calmly as she take out her double fans, "Can you step aside and not interfere? This is my fight." She glance sideways to Hao.

Hao smirked, "Fine, but I will wipe them out if I see you can't take them all." He said and calmly jumping to the tree branch, "Good luck".

Shouyo smirked back at him, "Never underestimate me, Hao." She said simply and, to Hao's surprise, disappeared from sight. A scream then rang one after the other, Hao stare at the men before and, again, surprised to find Shouyo easily cut them with her fans. Hao was fascinated by Shouyo's movement, she looked like she was dancing instead of fighting, but her opponent all knocked out.

"You didn't kill them?" Hao asked when Shouyo kicked the last man in the gut, "They can attacked you back when they are awake".

Shouyo turned and for a moment, Hao can't tear his gaze from her eyes, her eyes glowing a faint bluish white light, like when Shaman King use his power. "It doesn't matter." Shouyo said calmly as she wiped her fans clear from blood using one of the unconscious men, "Once I take a territory, our people will come and guarded it, I wouldn't kill them if I can't sense any malice aura from them." She looked at the moon, it's night time in Japan after all, she looked so fascinating in Hao's eyes, beautiful but dangerous at the same time. Hao once read human story of The Goddess of Death, she is said to be beautiful, gorgeous, but dangerous, she can kill people with a single move of her hand, and it's the image Hao get when he looked the blood bathed Shouyo. "I will only kill when there's no way out, so Hao, this is a warning, if you insisted of going this way and continue to kill people simply because of they are opposing you, I might be forced to kill you." She focused her gaze at Hao's eyes, and for the first time in all his life, Hao get frightened.

Hao stared at her for a long time, it seems that she is perfect to be The Goddess of Death, her glowing eyes looked eerie and cold, "Do you think you can kill me?" He asked calmly even though he is still frightened, "I'm the strongest among Shaman, you as weak Shaman who can only fight in that low level of Shamanic and a bit advance at Martial Arts, you can't win against me".

Shouyo stared passively at Hao, she is angry at the moment, she was just forced to fight against many Vampire who are just following the order from their Leader, it's true that she said she will taking control over the area, but it doesn't mean that she was happy. Scratch it, at first she was excited to fight against that many, but then she noticed the didn't has any malice aura, that would only mean that they were simply following order. She is sad and angry for that, since she know that once they are back to their remaining territory, there's a huge possibility that Natsu no Bi would kill them.

Then Hao said that she can't kill him, it's a complete wrong, she can, she is just don't want to. So if she unable to change Hao, unable to stop Hao without killing him, if she doesn't has any choice anymore, she will kill him. So, hearing Hao said so confidently about how she won't be able to kill him because she is weak, she laughed. She laughed out loud maniacally, she then calmly looking to Hao's eyes, "Do you really think of yourself that high?" she asked.

Hao get a chill on his spine, it's a new sensation to him, since he never felt like that before. People fearing him, worship him, hate him, but no one ever making him felt intimidated before, and yet, Shouyo's cold laughter managed to make him intimidated, and her question send a chill down to his spine. Then Hao smirked, "You are really interesting, Yo-chan." He said instead, he jumped down to face her eye to eye, "If I want, I can kill you now. Don't try to bait me, or I will kill you, no, I will kill your friends first and make you see it with your own eyes".

"I-" Shouyo's word cut off by waters dropped to her head, then she blinked, Hao can see the glow disappeared and her eyes back to normal.

"Tsk, this is why I always told you to be careful not to get their blood on your lips." A voice rang from above them, Hao looked up and find a girl with snow white hair, sea blue eyes, and white kimono with sakura pattern standing on a tree branch holding a bucket, "Their blood has bad effect on you since our Clan is opposing each other in blood and power." Then she looked at Hao, "Oh, my, I didn't see you. I'm sorry but I had to wipe the memory of this conversation from you".

"Oh, I see, so the bad effect is to make me angry." Shouyo claps her hands together, "It kind of dangerous seeing how good I'm fighting, I can be a monster then." She then laughed cheerfully, "Thank you, Mother, or else I might kill Hao on the spot just now".

Hao blinked, "She really is acting different from before." He said in surprise, his fright disappeared when her eyes back to normal, "What do you mean by their blood has bad effect? They are just normal human right?" he asked the white girl, that looked too young to be a mother of Shouyo's age.

"Mother, just tell him, maybe he would think the better of my warning then." Shouyo said in carefree way, "But the decision is yours, you are the Leader after all".

The white girl looked at Hao seriously, "Do you give your oath not to tell anyone about this?" she asked slowly, staring sharply at Hao's eyes.

Hao huffed, "What's with the secrecy?" he mumbled, but then sighed, he hate to be ordered around, but he is curious about the girl, and having his memory wiped out would be a complete waste, "Fine, i give you my oath that I would never tell a single soul about what you are about to tell me." He said with a sigh.

Thw white girl smiled, "An oath of a person who take pride on honesty like you are absolute, so I will let Shouyo to tell you about the matter if she want, I give the decision to her." She said and dropped a bag to the ground, "I'm going." She said cheerfully, "I don't want to disturb you date".

Shouyo sighed when her mother left, then she sighed again when she looked at her drenched clothes, "Anna and Jun will definitely make me pay if they know that I change my clothes." She mumbled.

Hao appeared in front of her, "If you can make the blood cleanse from the clothes, I can make them dry in a second, I like them after all." He offered with a gentle tone, it seems like he is back to date mode and not Asakura Hao The Great Onmyouji anymore.

"Really? How nice, but I can do the same." Shouyo grinned at the surprised expression of Hao and take a look at the bag Mai dropped, "Let I see what in this first." she find a black kimono with snow pattern, "No, I don't want to wear this when you are wearing something like that." She sighed again, "**_Mighty Air Around Me, Listen To My Voice._**" She whispered softly so that Hao wouldn't hear her, "**_Send this paper bag to Mai._**" She watched as a small whirlwind engulfed the paper bag and the bag disappeared in the blink of eye.

"So, how will you dispose of those bloodstain?" Hao asked calmly with a smile.

"Like this, Mizuno." Shouyo called, the small fairy appeared, "Help me separate the blood and water from my clothes." She smiled when the fairy gave her a salute and with a swing of her arm, the blood and water flew to the air, leaving her clothes as good as new, "Thank you." Mizuno dropped the water and blood to the ground and disappeared again. She found Hao looked at her with amusement, "Well, want to continue our date? We can go to the restaurant now that this has become my territory".

Hao laughed cheerfully again, "Yo-chan, you are really an interesting girl." He shook his head in wonder, and Shouyo has a bit hope that she can move Hao to good side, "Let's go then".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : The next one will be good!

Mai : Review Please (winked)

* * *

Next Chapter : "It's surprised me that you never go to this kind of place, you are normal human before, normally they go to this place often."


	18. The Date, Part 3

Chapter 18

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Date, part 3**

* * *

"Oh, this restaurant is good." Shouyo commented as they finished their meal, Hao raised an eyebrow to that, "I never come to Tokyo before, seeing that this is Natsu's territory, it risking for us." She explained calmly, "Now, where do you want to go?" she cocked her head to the right.

Hao smirked, "I said I won't tell you right?" he asked back.

Shouyo frowned, "Tell me the region then, It would be bad if we ended up in Natsu's territory again." She said with a pout that make Hao chuckled again.

"Tell me where not to go then, and I can tell you if it's one of them or not." Hao replied with a smirk, oh how that smirk is so sexy in Shouyo's mind.

Shouyo sighed, "You are saying it to make me telling you what I'm hiding from everyone, right?" she asked calmly with a small smile, "I will say that if you know, you might disgusted".

"I won't." Hao replied calmly, "I only hate humans, I can accept those that are not human".

"Oh, then you won't accept yourself and Shamans?" Shouyo raised an eyebrow, "Shamans are humans too, so if you say you hate humans, then you hate every shaman too." She smirked when Hao glare at her.

"Shamans different than human, Shamans can see spirit and understand the importance of Nature, humans can't see spirits and they are destroying Nature." Hao growled in anger, and he get even angrier when Shouyo chuckled at him, "What?".

Shouyo looked at him calmly, "You are so simple-minded, Hao. I'm surprised that even after live for a thousand years, you are still look over everything based on that simple difference." She said with warm tone, the one Mai used when she lecturing people, "It's true that humans can't see spirit, but there are some who can, and those who can't, there are more of them that have good heart than the evil one. Humans trying to save the Nature too, since they had realized their mistake, but not all of them realized it, not all of them thinks the consequence of their actions." Hao opened his mouth to retort but Shouyo gently pressed a finger on his lips, "But it would be stupid to kill all humans just because of a few, and those few will someday meet their own punishment, by humans or Gods or Nature, so we can just leave them by themselves. Humans don't have power to get everything in an instant, and for that they learned patience, we are all, but some can't and you are one of those who are impatient".

Shouyo paused as she drank her drink for a bit, but she never tear her gaze from Hao's eyes, capturing him so that he wouldn't able to looked away, "It's like you are throwing away a whole grains for a few bad ones, you only need to throw way the bad ones. In humans case, they need to get rid of the bad ones, but to in destructive way as you think of, they need to make those who are bad to be good. Humans make their mistake, every creatures in the world make their mistakes, and they learned from them so that they would never repeated the same mistake." She continued, her smirk turned into a smile when Hao looked like he is unable to retorts, so she pressed on, "Think of this, do you think Shamans live in different way than normal humans? They use cars, air conditioners, they are also do the same things normal humans do, so what is the difference beside Shaman can see spirits and normal humans can not? There are those among Shamans who are ignorance about Nature too".

Hao opened his mouth but closed it again, he glared at her stubbornly, "Do you know? Hate born from anger, and anger or fear, fear born from not understand while anger born from pain." She hold his hands with her own hands, "What humans do to you Hao? You are hurt by them, and you become angry from the pain you felt, and from that anger you hates them. What they do to hurt you, Hao?" She looked at him with warm and understanding, "If you don't want to tell me here, let's go to somewhere else." She stand up and offered her hand to him.

Hao's glare turned into expressionless face, then he take Shouyo's hand reluctantly, "**_Mighty Air Around Me, Listen To My Voice._**" She whispered in nearly inaudible voice as they make teir way out from the restaurant, "**_Location is Funbari Onsen, my room. Names are Shouyo, Hao and their Spirits._**" She squeezed Hao's hand once they are outside and entered the forest, "**_Teleport._**" She said softly. An instant later they arrived at the location she said, Shouyo sat on the floor and leaned on the wall, Hao followed her by sat beside her.

"You are the only one who can make me unable to retorts." Hao said quietly, "And we are only meet for a two days".

"Because I know the feel of pain and what they can do to someone." Shouyo answered calmly, but she wait for Hao afterwards.

"It's . . . happened because humans killed my Mother." Hao said after he get the hint, "She was so kind and always helped everyone, she never do anything bad, and yet they killed her, just because Mother was a Shaman." He felt his heart ache again as he remembered that night when his mother get killed right in front of his eyes, "But I tried to forget them and helped humans, but they always fear me and shunned me simply because I'm a Shaman." He looked at Shouyo straight in the eyes, "I was the founder of Asakura Clan, but they fear me and tried to kill me, they betray me, humans and Shamans are all the same, that's why I don't trust people, only those that are obviously loyal to me and would support me whatever I'm doing".

"And by doing so, you distance yourself from other people." Shouyo stated, "By distancing yourself, you won't be able to see the difference of what surrounding you, the change in them, and you are fail to see the whole picture because you are locked up in the past." She wrapped an arm to him in a one arm hug, "If you distance yourself, you will be alone, don't you get lonely?" Hao didn't answer, because he didn't know how to answer, so he stay quiet.

"What about you?" Hao asked instead, "What do you hide from everyone?" he looked at her as he tried his best not to cry from her gentleness, her eyes was warm and understanding, gentle like his mother.

"Because I was also shunned at the first months I started to live with my Mother, because I was human, because they thought I won't be able to accept them. Their fear make them hate me at first, the only reason they didn't attack me was because I'm my Mother's adopted child." Shouyo looked at her lap, "Those months are the worse, and I was only 5 that time, small and had no memories of my past, it's hard for me. They started to give me chores to do, never talked to me if it's not necessary, and I had no friends, that make me hurt and lonely. I was the only child in the village that time, and I was human, so it make them treated me badly, but I tried my best to be accepted by them. When they yelled at me because of what I was, I always smiled at them and said that I was sorry for being different, when they gave me chores, I smiled again and do the chores without protest. I had to endure it for about 5 months, then they started to understand that I won't do anything bad to them and I will do my best for them, so they started to treat me better." She looked at Hao in the eyes and smiled, "After I was accepted, they taught me many things, they respected me, and they accepted me as their future Leader. They were afraid of me for I was different and they thought I would bring them harm, I understand this, so I wasn't angry, I was sad, but I tried to proved that they are wrong." She pat Hao's shoulder, "From the one they hate the most, I become the one they respected the most, the one they love the most, and I'm sure that they are ready to sacrificing themselves for my, but I also would never hesitate to help them as best as I can, even if it's risking my life".

Hao then unable to hold his tears anymore, he cried in her hug, "But I'm not you, I can't forgive them for hurting me." He sobbed, "They hurt me so much." He felt Shouyo tightened her hug.

"Hao, do you think you are any different?" Shouyo asked gently, "You know, you killed Lyserg's parents, just like how humans killed your mother. You hate humans for that, but what have you become now?" She rubbed her hand to his back, "Please don't kill anymore, it will only hurt, not only others but yourself too".

Hao didn't answer and continue to cry, then when he stopped crying, he looked at her with sad eyes, "I will think about it." He said weakly, "But what do you mean because you were different from them? I heard your Shamanic power reduced to the lowest level because of an accident, that means you are not that different from normal humans." He wiped the tears from his face.

Shouyo smiled widely, "Did I say that their are humans?" she asked cheerfully.

Hao blinked, "Does that mean they are Shamans?" he asked in confusion as his mind at lost of what the girl said.

"They are not Shamans, they are not humans either." Shouyo answered casually, "They are Vampires".

Hao's eyes widened, more wider than usual, "What?" he asked in disbelief.

Shouyo laughed cheerfully, "I said they are Vampires." She answered in carefree way.

"Then, what you are hiding from everyone is the fact that you are a Vampire?" Hao asked in shock, and he become confused again when the girl beside him shook her head, "Then what?".

"I'm a Half Vampire, the one from the Leader's bloodline, I will be turned into a Vampire when I reach 18." Shouyo said calmly, "I'm their Young Leader, so I'm expected to be wide, mature and capable of fighting and many more. But I'm an easy-going person, so I can't help but a bit childish sometimes and see everything in the light." She grinned, "I remember the first time I defeated one of the Vampire 3 years ago, a year before I was turned into a Half Vampire, their expression was a mix of startled, shock, proud, awe and disbelief." Then she stood up, "Let's go to the kitchen, I will make a calming tea for you and we can continue our date".

Hao felt much better after he told her about himself and cried after a long time, and the tea she made was clearly helping, "So, where are the place we shouldn't go?" he asked with a smile.

Shouyo take a piece of paper from her bag and a pen, then she wrote something and passed it to Hao, "This is the dangerous place where you shouldn't go, they are the territory of Natsu Clan." She explained with a smile.

Hao read the paper, "Mongolia, Egypt, and Kyoto." He looked at her, "What about your Clam's territory?" he asked curiously. Shouyo took the paper back and wrote some more, then she handed it back to Hao, "Europe for Haru, Africa for Aki, Asia and America for Fuyu." He frowned, "I asked yours not them".

Shouyo chuckled, "I'm Fuyu no Shouyo, the Fuyu Clan." She said cheerfully, "Before you asked, Natsu only have not so many Vampires in their Clan than the others, that's why their territory is narrower than the others. I won't explain further, it would take a long time, and not that you would need the information".

Hao smiled, "You are clearly a carefree person." He said in amusement, then he sighed, "I wonder if I don't go on a date with you, will I ever know about you and hear you speech?".

"You will." Shouyo stated firmly, "Because I palling to talk to you from the start, because I know you are Keiko-san's son, and she is really sad because she had never get a chance to talk to you, she want to try and change you, also, I know that there must be a reason why you are like this".

"I see." Hao nodded, "That's why you never scared of me, but you often get angry at me." He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Well, I dislike arrogant people, and I dislike to be ordered around." Shouyo said matter-of-factly, "And before this, all you do is ordering people around and acted so arrogant, just like Yohmei, oh, maybe Yohmei inherited that stubbornness of yours that make him think that he is better than other people and has the right to act as he please." She chuckled when Hao shot her with WTF look.

After that, Hao teleported them to a park with so many games, "Here we are." Hao said as he looked at Shouyo, who just looked around in amazement, "You never come here before?" Shouyo shook her head, "It's surprised me that you never go to this kind of place, you are normal human before, normally they go to this place often." He looked around, "But actually, this is also my first time coming here".

"It's true that I was a normal human before, but after I passed the first months, I used most of my time learning the way of Vampire, and I never met another human before, so I never come here since I was afraid and I had no friend to be coming here with." Shouyo explained calmly, then she grinned at Hao, "Thank you, even if at first I was forced, now I'm glad that I go on this date with you".

Hao smiled warmly and take her to the Merry-go-round, "The view from the top is priceless at night." He said and take a seat, he pulled her to sat beside him, "What are you thinking about me?".

Shouyo smiled, "I think of you as my boyfriend this one day, I don't know if I would like to go on a date with you again." She said softly, "But if you want, I can be your friend".

Hao grinned, "You are not act like a Vampire at all, more like an Angel." He teased as they started to move.

Shouyo laughed, "You know, yesterday when I went to the forest and disappeared, I was hunting in a forest of Izumo, not for meat but blood." She grinned, "If you don't believe me, I can just bite you to proves that I'm a Half Vampire." She showed her two fangs.

Hao's eyebrows lifted, "Say, about Boris, you knew he wasn't a Vampire because you are Half Vampire yourself?" he asked curiously, Shouyo simply nodded and looked outside, "You gave him a second chance, I'm still considering what I would do, continue my goal or start over".

"It's okay, it's impossible to change all of a sudden." Shouyo looked at him for a second and looked outside again, "Just so you know, if you give me no choice in the end, I might end up killing you, and I never want that, please remember this".

Hao smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder, "For today, I would like to act like my body's age." He said softly and hugged her gently, "I will forget about my goal for this one day." He opened his eyes and pulled her closer to him, then he kissed her again, with affection this time.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please ^ ^

Mai : From now on, there's no preview for the next chapter, just for information only.


	19. The Mistake of X-Laws

Chapter 19

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Mistake of X-Laws**

* * *

Mary was hummed by herself while waiting for Hao to return from his date with the girl, she and her two friends, Kanna and Macchi was looking into the pictures they managed to capture in the forest, then a bang reached their ears, making them to turned to see Hao walked to his room looking limped. Kanna stood up right away, Macchi and Mary followed and together they went to Hao's room, from the edge of her eye, Mary saw Luchist also walked over to Hao's room.

"Hao-sama?" Kanna asked as they entered the room, "How is your date?" she asked casually, but Mary recognize the excitement in her voice, it's nothing surprised her since Mary herself and Macchi feels excited.

Hao turned to face them, his eyes get a bit dazed, "It's good." He answered softly, "She is a bit like The Goddess of Death though." He sighed and flopped to the bed, "She gave me a speech before".

"What speech, Hao-sama?" Luchist asked as he walked to stand beside Hao.

Hao fell silent for a moment, his eyes still looked dazed, " . . . About . . . about humans and Shamans are not different." He answered quietly, then he sat up, "You all, what do you think if I said I won't kill anyone again?" he asked seriously.

Mary and the others taken aback by this, but then Luchist smiled, "I said that I will still follow you, because you are already like my own son." He said calmly, "I support your decision, Hao-sama".

Kanna closed the door and walked over to Hao, "I, Mary and Macchi were saved by you, we will support you whatever your decision is." She said seriously, Mary and Macchi nodded, "How did she manage to changed you in one day, Hao-sama?" she asked in curiosity.

Hao slipped down to the floor, get the hint, they all sat on the floor formed a circle, "Before we go for dinner, I saw something that for the first time in my life made me felt frightened." He started, the others gulped, to make Hao felt frightened is definitely scary because it nearly impossible to make him frightened, "As I said, she is like The Goddess of Death, I saw her fighting because we were attacked by her Clan's enemy before. I saw her move, she was beautiful, gorgeous, but dangerous, she didn't kill her opponents though, but when she turned, I saw something in her eyes that said that even my power would me useless if she want to kill me, even though she became like that simply because her enemies made her like that. Then her adopted Mother came, she said that if I want to know more about Shouyo and didn't get my memories wiped of that fight and conversation, I had to give her my oath. I gave her my oath so I can't tell you anything about it in detail, you had to asked her yourself." He take a breath, "Then we had dinner since it's night time in Japan, she gave me the speech about Shamans are also human, that Shamans also use cars, air conditioners like humans, the different is only that Shamans can see Spirits while humans can't, but some Shamans also ignorance about Nature".

Luchist's eyes widened, "What was your response?" he asked.

"I couldn't say a word." Hao stated calmly, causing the others to jaw-dropped, for Hao to unable to make a retort is also as impossible as making him frightened, "Then she asked what make me hate humans so much, what humans did to me to make me hate them. She said that hates come from anger or fear, fear because not understand and anger from pain, so she asked what humans did to causing me pain, she is the first one to be able to guessed that." He smiled softly, "And she is the first one to make me told her about my past, then I asked about her. She told me that she lost her memories before 5, then her new Clan treat her badly because of what she was, but she didn't hate them like how I would if I in her place, she tried her best to be accepted instead of hating them. She told me that from the one they hate the most, she become the one they love and respect the most, because their hate came from fear, she make that fear disappeared".

Mary smiled, "She know hardship and pain, so she can't just stay still knowing that Hao-sama is hurting." She commented quietly, "If it's her, I'm sure Hao-sama would be happy in this life, you love her, right?" she grinned when Hao's face become red, "Love is a very strong power, Love can changed people, that's why Hao-sama listened to her, because Hao-sama love her, or else, Hao-sama would simply kill her just because she is opposing Hao-sama, just like in the past. But Hao-sama feels Love once again, so Mary said that it's a good thing, Mary also love Hao-sama so Mary want Hao-sama to be happy".

* * *

"I'm back." Shouyo said as she entered the house, everyone was standing there, wanting to know the story even though it passed midnight.

"How is your date?" Luna asked with a smirk, "Don't tell me you actually enjoyed your date?".

Shouyo pouted, but her cheeks feels hot, "Yes, I ended up enjoying it." She said slowly, "I managed to make him tell me what causing him to be like that".

"Really?" Keiko and Lyserg asked in disbelief, "So fast".

Jun march over to her, "The photos?" she asked with expectant eyes, Shouyo sighed and handed her the camera she gave her before her date.

"Like you wanted, I took so many pictures." Shouyo said tiredly, "Hanagumi and Hao wanted to have the photos too." She grinned when they all gaped in shock, "It seems like I make my own twin fall in love with me".

"And how do you feel?" Jun's eyes glowed in excitement, a wide grin on her face.

Shouyo blushed deeply, "I don't know, maybe?" she answered weakly, "But wouldn't it be an incest if I and Hao ended up together?" she looked at Keiko, her birth mother. She isn't sure what Keiko would reacted to this, but she know for sure that Mai would be accepted whatever it is as long Shouyo is happy.

"It's true, but if you love each other, I wouldn't mind at all, I just want my children to be happy." Keiko said with a smile, "Now, you need to rest, tell us the full story tomorrow".

The next day, Shouyo told them about the date, but not all of the event, only when she and Hao exchange story and enjoying themselves as a couple for one day. When they went to eat at Silva's shop, the X-Laws appeared, "Them again." She heard Ren growled, the rest then started to growled as well, "What do you want?!" he yelled.

"We heard that the girl in the name of Shouyo are dating with Hao, we are here to bring punishment for those who allied themselves with Hao." Marco said looking smug.

"This again." Shouyo sighed and stood up, "Look here, what if we fight at the stadium? If I win, never disturb me with your useless speech of how Hao is bad and need to be punished along with those who are siding with him?" She looked at them with boring eyes, "I will change Hao, so that he won't kill anymore, isn't that enough?".

"That isn't enough, every Evil have to be eliminated from this world." Marco growled, "And don't you ever think that you can win against us by yourself".

Shouyo grinned, "Then why don't you eliminate yourself? You are evil yourself, I have all information about you, during your travel to the Patch Village, you are searching for members that will help you to kill Hao, and when they are refused, you will torture them and kill them, even if they are agreed, you will treat them badly." She said cheerfully, "You are full of malice, there is no sadness or pain to make you hates Hao, you simply want to kill him to make Jeanne a Shaman Queen, I won't show mercy for those who are full of malice".

"What the different with Hao then?" A new voice joined, "I'm Sati from Gandhara, I want to know what do you mean by they are full of malice, isn't Hao the same?" The woman with long grey hair asked.

Shouyo smiled at her, "I have the ability to feels aura, I felt pain, sadness, and loneliness from Hao after his anger and hate, but in X-Laws, I only felt malice and hatred and greed, so I treat them differently." She answered calmly, "If X-Laws is like Hao, then I will try to help them, but they are different, so I can't help them or it would be terrible for me".

Marco growled and pointing his gun at her, "Nonsense, Hao is Evil and we are good, you are siding with Hao, so we will kill you too." He said coldly and shot his gun, his Angel appeared and attacked her immediately.

"Zenki, Kouki." Shouyo called, her shikigamis then appeared and stopped Michael's movement, "I said to fight in the stadium, I don't want other people getting hurt because of our fight".

Marco smirked, "There's no need for that." He said, then Keiko screamed, at first, Shouyo didn't understand, then she felt a sharp pain in her chest and saw a big sword went through her, "Jeanne-sama has given her punishment, you will be dead".

Shouyo gritted her teeth, "Ningen (Humans)." She growled, "Arrogant people like you are what I dislike the most, but you make a great mistake, I have given you a chance to fight me in a fair fight, and you defeated me in unfair fight." She laughed then, she laughed even though her chest hurt by her action and she felt blood in her mouth, "If I die because of this, don't even hope to stay alive, my people will do what you said as 'punishment'. What a stupidity, if you kill me in a fair fight, they will accept that I'm the one to cause my own death, but if I die because of this unfair fight, they won't leave you alone." Her sight get blurred but she managed to caught a glimpse of a long snow white hair, "Bye Marco and X-Laws, we might meet in the Spirit World sooner that I thought".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : It seems like I always make Hao or Yoh injured in my story.

Yoh & Hao : Yeah, you always doing it.

Froim : I'm sorry T_T

Mai : Please Review ^ ^


	20. Chosen

Chapter 20

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Chosen**

* * *

Keiko and the rest screamed in horror when Shouyo fell to the ground and her eyes closed, blood flowing from her chest and back. "No! Yo-chan!" Keiko cried as she run to her.

"No! Keiko-sama! The X-Laws!" Anna yelled as she summoned the Oh Oni in big form, she too run after Keiko, then the others followed.

"You all working with her, you all siding with Hao." Marco said coldly and pointing his gun at Keiko, "You have to be punished too." Michael lifted it's sword, but then a burst of flame engulfed them all, teleported them into a wider area of the village, "Hao!" Marco roared when Hao stand there in front of Keiko and the others.

A beautiful girl with snow white hair walked to Shouyo's body, which hugged tightly by Keiko, "Keiko-san, please released your grip, it would cause mor harm to her." She said softly, "Hao, this is a fight between Shamans, I will take her to the hospital, but if she died, don't any of you Shamans dare to interfere, we, The Fuyu Clan will have our way of doing things." She said in calm voice but full of authority.

Faust lifted Shouyo's body from Keiko and the white girl grabbed his arm, "**_The Snow Of Fuyu, Follow The Order Of Mai._**" She said firmly, "**_Location is the hospital of The Patch. Names are Shouyo, Mai, Faust and their Spirits._**" The wind become cold and snow miraculously formed and swirling around them, "**_Teleport_**." The three of the disappeared from the big field of the north side of Patch Village.

Hao, Hanagumi, and Luchist formed their Oversouls, they are ready for fight, then Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu, Lyserg, and their new friend, Chocolove make their Oversouls and stand in a row beside Hao, "We will make you pay for hurting her." Ren said coldly, "Since she said that you are full of malice, there's no need for us to show mercy." His golden eyes glowed dangerously, "Do you know just how kind that girl? Bet you don't, you said she is siding with Evil, but she is more of an Angel than your Angels, X-Laws".

"Marco." Lyserg said gravely, "In the past, I once your member, but I had seen with my own eyes that your way of doing things are worse than Hao." He pointed his gun, "You gave me Zeruel to punish Hao, but the one to be punished by him will be you, as Yo-kun said, you win in unfair fight, we won't leave you alone".

"But her Mother said not to kill you." Hao said coldly, anger in his eyes, "She said she will deal with you if she died, so I won't kill you, but I will make you pay for hurting her." He gritted his teeth, "I wonder if I never killed your family, will you be any different?".

"I bet not." Anna said angrily, "Let's drain their furyoku and seal their movement, so that Shouyo's Mother will have a chance of win against them".

"She has every chance chance of winning even without you drain their furyoku." Luna said for the first time, "But it's for the better if you seal their movement, Mai's look when she is angry often make her opponent ran with their tail on their legs, so I suggest you to seal their movement and see how Shouyo is doing first." she take out a book, "Hao, you are the one with largest furyoku and an Onmyouji, read this spell to freeze their movement".

Hao received the book and do as she said, the X-Laws movement stopped and their Oversouls disappeared, "As I thought, magic is more stronger than Shamanic ability." He mumbled gloomily, "I will take us to the hospital." And a second later, they arrived at the hospital with a burst of fire.

Hao blinked when he saw Faust outside, "Hey, Faust, what are you doing outside?" Horo Horo asked nervously, "Don't tell me, Yo-chan is-" Faust shook his head.

"No, I'm told to stay outside while she do the job, and Hao, she want you inside as quick as you can." Faust said calmly, "Don't worry, Yo-kun will be alright".

Hao nodded and entered the room, as he closed the door, he noticed that the room is cold. He turned and saw Mai at the corner of the room with Shouyo in her lap, Shouyo is awake and stared at him tiredly, unfocusedly, "Hao, do you know the reason why I called you?" Mai asked, Hao shook his head without tearing his gaze from Shouyo's eyes, "I can't let Faust gave her blood transfusion, it will be bad for her, and I was forced to turned her a Full Vampire because she won't be able to be saved by normal measure." Hao walked closer and noticed that Shouyo emanating cold from her, "She need human blood when she turned into a Full Vampire, and you are the best candidate for this, I'm sorry".

Hao nodded, "Don't worry, I understand, but why is she cold?" he asked as he lifted her to his lap and embraced her lightly.

"Because she is one of Fuyu, and my affinity is Water, that's why she is cold." Mai answered calmly, "Now, please let her drink from you, you have to say it so that it won't against our rule, don't worry, you won't turned into a Vampire, you will only turned into a Vampire if she transfuse her blood to you when she bite you".

Hao nodded, Mai nodded back and leave the room to give them privacy, "Come on, Yo-chan, I give you permission to drink from me." He said softly as he brought her head to his neck, "It's okay." Shouyo gave him a small nod and bite him, it didn't hurt him, he pressed a shudder when he felt his blood sucked from his body and rub her back gently. He sighed in relief when her body started to warmer, he can't denied it anymore, he loved her. It's strange though, because he know that he is more to guy than girl, but he is a bi, so it doesn't matter to him.

After he felt Shouyo's temperature back to normal and he started to get dizzy, he pushed her gently, "I'm sorry, but no more." Hao said softly and looked at Shouyo's eyes, she looked tired and sleepy, but her wound already closed, "You need rest so just sleep, I will get you to your room." She nodded and closed her eyes, a second later, her breath deepened and her body relaxed.

* * *

"Wait, where am I? Did Mai make me go into some strange place again in the Dream world?" Shouyo asked herself when she arrived at a place surrounding by nothing, only white light.

**_'You are here because I want to speak with you, Asakura Yoh.'_**

Shouyo blinked and looked around, "Who are you?" she asked in confusion.

**_'I'm the Great Spirit, I have a request to you.'_**

"What request?"

**_'As you know yourself, you are an immortal now, and this is the first time a Shaman become immortal. I would like to have you as the observant of the world, the world need the Shaman King but Shaman King is human too, once they are dead, they can't become a Shaman King anymore, then all the thing they done gone to waste. Asakura Yoh, I would like to have you as a partner for Shaman King, I would like to have you as the Shaman King but unfortunately your furyoku isn't enough, so I want to to the the Shaman King's partner. Guide them and prevent them to fall into their dark side, and watch over the world to make sure what they do as they live won't go to waste.'_**

"But, It would mean I will have to lose them in the end, since they would die and I'm alive."

**_'Yes, for that I give you the power to enter the Spirit World while you are alive, you can go to the Spirit World if you wish and meet with those that would go before you. This will take time, but later you will have enough furyoku to be the Shaman King, and there's no need to fight anymore, you will be the last Shaman King later. Please help us and this world, Asakura Yoh, you have the power to do so.'_**

Shouyo smiled, "I see, you are planning to increase my furyoku by letting my Spirit enter the Spirit World when I want to, and when I have enough, I will become the Shaman King and can still meet with my friends and family even after they die, and this meaningless fight where there are too many people get killed each time will not needed anymore. But then my furyoku will keep increasing?" she looked confused again.

**_'It's bound to happen, but you can stop your furyoku from increasing when you become Shaman King, since Shaman King has great power in the level of God.'_**

"And with power come along responsibility." Shouyo answered calmly, "Okay, I will help as best as I can, I also need to take care of Fuyu Clan, so I guess once I become a Shaman King, I will have to get someone to help me as another Shaman King." She mused, "Well, it's okay I guess, Nantoka naru".

**_'Thank you.'_**

Then there's a bright light and Shouyo found herself in front of a small house in the middle of a field of grass and flower, in front of the house stand a beautiful woman with gentle eyes, "And, who are you?" Shouyo asked in confusion, "Where am I this time?".

"You are in Spirit World, one of the community inside Great Spirit, I'm Asanoha Douji, Asaha's Mother." The woman speak with equally beautiful voice and filled with love, "I have a request to you according your twin".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Well, even I didn't expect things to turned this way.

Mai : That's why you called this story 'Unexpected', right?

Froim : Sort of.

Mai : Review Please.


	21. Childish is Fun, Yoh's Mischievous Side

Chapter 21

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Childish is Fun, Yoh's Mischievous Side**

* * *

Silva sighed, causing his friend, Kalim to looked at him from their place in the outside table, "What's wrong, Silva?" he asked in concern.

"It's about the girl, she was wounded before, I'm worried about her." Silva answered gloomily, "I only talked to her a few times, but she is so easy-going and kind, it's hard not to like her".

"But you need to sleep, or you might doing something wrong in your work." Kalim said as he looked at the big bag under his eyes.

"I guess." Silva nodded and stand up, Kalim looked behind him and his eyes widened.

"Silva, by the girl you said, do you mean that girl?" Kalim asked in disbelief.

Silva turned to see Shouyo, wearing a long cloak, running like demon from hell is after her and passed them in an instant, but they can hear her giggles when she passed them, even making a smoke of dust in her trail, "What? She is running like a Demon from hell is after her." Silva asked in shock.

Then another running footsteps reach his ears, he turned again to see The Almighty Asakura Hao running in thunder speed after Shouyo with pout on his face, there's also a slap mark on his right cheek, but has a deadly aura that formed an angry face of a Demon behind him while wearing a high class black dress. Hao run passed them like a racing car, again sending a smoke of dust to them, but Silva can hear the comical effect of 'wuuush' sound, just like the sound of car running in crazy speed, "What?" he stared at their back in shock.

"You are right, Silva, a Demon from hell is indeed after her." Kalim commented as he also stare at their running figure.

"Hao! Get him! If you fail then I will punish you!" A woman's voice from behind Silva again, they turned to see Asakura Keiko, Hao's Mother running with three comical veins on her head while wearing a cowboy clothes and hat, behind her is the worried looking The Ice Queen Anna running wearing a girly pink dress.

"Keiko-sama! Please don't strain yourself!" Anna called out in worry, then she glare, "You will pay for this, Yoh!".

"Leave it to us, Keiko-san!" Kanna yelled as she and the other two of Hanagumi running with eyes glinting with excitement, "We will definitely bring him back!".

"No! I will get him first!" This time Tao Jun running with them with the same look in her eyes.

"Nee-san! Stop!" Tao Ren running as he might to catch up with his sister.

"There's no need to stop! I will catch them both!" Lyserg yelled as he run faster than the Tao, he is wearing a green wedding dress, "Don't think you can run from me Yoh-kun!".

"Lyserg-chan!" Ryu is behind them with tears flowing like a river from both eyes, "Please date with me!".

"Ren! Stop your sister or Yoh will be dead tomorrow!" Horo Horo yelled as he run behind them.

They ran passed Silva and Kalim, leaving a smoke of dust engulfed them, "Kalim, I'm seeing things, I guess your idea is not bad, good night." Silva said and fainted, Kalim looked at him and shrugged, then fainted beside him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shouyo giggling like mad, she remembered the shocked expression on Hao's face when she told him that she is actually his twin brother, it's so funny!

**Flashback**

_Shouyo, or Asakura Yoh, was wearing a boy's clothes with his hair tied in high ponytail with orange ribbon like usual, he also still wearing his earrings, then he wear a cloak to hide his clothes, he is grinning widely after changing Anna and Keiko with Rose's help, he also change Lyserg's clothes. He is currently changing Hao's clothes with a black dress since Hao was staying in his room the night before, but then Hao awake._

_"Oh, you are awake already?" Yoh grin widened at his twin relief eyes._

_"That my question." Hao answered and pulled him for a kiss, but Yoh gat away, "Why?" Hao asked in confusion._

_"Hao, we can't, it would be an incest." Yoh answered calmly with a smile, "Fuyu no Shouyo is Asakura Yoh, I'm your twin brother, Hao." He make Hao touch his manhood slightly before get up and grinning like mad, "Want the explanation? You have to catch me first." Hao's jaw dropped and his mouth wide open, his eyes filled with shock, confusion and disbelief, it was priceless. Still grinning, Yoh jumped from his window as he heard scream from the whole house._

_A few second later, he heard Hao's laughter before a loud slap answered the laughter and Hao flew out from the room, Hao landed and caught him jogging, then he take a look at his clothes where his usual poncho changed into a black dress, he exclaimed in anger "Asakura Yoh! You owe me an explanation!" he then started running with an angry face of a Demon behind him._

_Yoh laughed and running away as fast as he can, "Catch me first!" he yelled back, his face will be cut off by his grin if it's possible._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Hao growled,_ Aargh! I can't believe Anna slapped me! It's Yo-chan fault! Or Yoh! Whatever! I will get her or him!_ he thought as he remembered the incident before.

**Flashback**

_Hao snapped out from his shock when Yoh jumped from the window, then he heard the door banged open, he turned to see, first, Anna wearing a girly pink dress while looking furious, second, Keiko wearing a cowboy's clothes and looking calm and chuckled, then Lyserg furiously glared at the window in a green wedding dress. Hao laughed then, it's funny to see them like that, "Shouyo or Yoh, he is funny." He laughed._

_Keiko gasped, "Then he already told you?" she asked and three vein popped on her head, "That boy, I already said that he can only told you when I'm around, now I missed your shocked expression"._

_Then Anna slapped him, "Look at your own clothes, damn it!" she yelled as her slap make Hao flew out from the room through the window_

_Hao caught a sight of Yoh grinning like mad as he jogging backwards, he remembered Anna's word and looked at his clothes, he gasped when he saw a black dress replacing his usual poncho, he looked back at Yoh, "Asakura Yoh! You owe me an explanation!" he yelled in anger and run in mad dash after his twin who giggling all the time._

_"Catch me first!" Hae heard Yoh yelled back, he pouted and run in a mad dash._

**End of Flashback**

"I will get him for sure." Hao growled and faster his pace.

* * *

Unknown to them, except for Yoh, a Spirit of a blond haired woman wearing a white kimono with flower pattern watching over their run. She chuckled, "Oh, Great Spirit, Yoh's sense of having fun is clearly unique, he is succeed in making them running around like that." She shook her head.

"That is my son, Asanoha-san" Mai answered proudly, "But really, it's funny to see them in those clothes." She chuckled happily.

"Yes, it's indeed an extremely rare sight." Asanoha answered, "It's the first time I see my son become a daughter, he is unusually perfect with the dress." She chuckled again, even watching them is fun.

"Wait until you had to see your own son changing his clothes every now and then, and making mistake calling himself a she while wearing a boy's clothes and a he while wearing a kimono, it's funny." Mai giggling like a child, "Oh, God, Yoh's childish side is really his charm.

Asanoha nodded as she also giggling merrily seeing her son having fun with his twin.


	22. The Storm Has Arrived

Chapter 22

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Storm has Arrived**

* * *

"Caught you!" Hao grabbed Yoh's shoulder as they entered the clearing in the forest, but then he fell to the ground, pulling Yoh with him and ended up in a kiss by accident.

A girly scream make them parted and looked to those that just come, "Ow, that's cute!" Jun said enthusiastically as she take so many pictures of them along with Hanagumi, but then Anna, Lyserg and Keiko stormed out from the crowd.

"Shouyo! I said wait until I'm around to tell him, why did you tell him without me?" Keiko glared at Yoh.

"And why the hell you make us looked like this?!" Anna and Lyserg yelled together, looking furious and their face red, but still, they are ran out of air from the long run since Yoh make them run around the village in full circle.

"Yeah, explain, and how come you are Yoh?" Hao asked with a glare.

Yoh laughed cheerfully, "Well, first about why Fuyu no Shouyo is Asakura Yoh, you will have to wait for later. And about the dress and change clothes, I just want to do something fun with everyone." He grinned, "But I did this mostly because of Asanoha-san's request".

"What?" Hao asked in disbelief, then he sat cross-legged, causing Yoh to laughed again, "What's so funny?".

"Hao, you are wearing a dress, don't sit like that, it's just not suit your image now." Yoh chuckled, "Well, I get some help from one of my underlings, she had brought your clothes here, get change first then I will explain further." He pointed at 4 bag under a tree.

They finished changing one by one with the help of the made up changing room set up by Rose, then they sat in circle with Yoh in the lead and Hao beside him, "Well, it's like this . . ."

**Flashback**

_"You are in Spirit World, one of the community inside Great Spirit, I'm Asanoha Douji, Asaha's Mother." The woman speak with equally beautiful voice and filled with love, "I have a request to you according your twin"._

_"My twin? Wait, Asaha is Hao?" Shouyo asked in surprise._

_Asanoha smiled, then take a look at the clothes Shouyo's wearing, "Is this what it feel to have a daughter, Asaha must be very beautiful like you with his hair that long." She mused calmly, chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, Asaha is Hao's original name, I'm his mother in His first life"._

_"First life, Asanoha . . ." Shouyo stared blankly, "Then, what is your request, Asanoha-san?" She grinned, "I will try my best to help you"._

_Asanoha smiled, "To play, to having fun." She said with a sad smile, "He had long forgotten how to have fun, and he never play with someone else before, I want you to teach him how to be happy and have fun again, to be able to play with other people"._

_"You want him to enjoy his life." Shouyo grinning widely, "Oh, don't worry, it's an easy job, he like to compete with people from what I heard from the rumor, so the easiest will be game cat and mouse." She smiled wickedly, "Leave it to me, I won't let Hao not having fun from now on"._

_Asanoha smiled and bowed her head, "Thank you." She said truthfully._

**End of Flashback**

"But not only Hao, I want everyone to have fun, so I make some of you angry so you will chase after me." Yoh grinned, "And to catch me, you need to work together with everyone, so I was kind of letting Hao feels what it felt to be doing something together with everyone." He looked at Hao deeply, "I know what it feel not have any friend to have fun with, that's why once I have them, I treasured them the most. Hao, all of them that are here are those that already forgive you, so don't do anything that will make their trust betrayed".

Hao smiled warmly, "I already told all my followers that there will be no killing from now on, even if some of them leave me for that, I'm glad that some stayed with me. And you had showed me love, even for one day only, so I will not do anything to make you hate me, and I also won't do anything to make people hate me anymore." He promised.

"That's good, Asaha." Hao's eyes widened and he turned to see his mother, "I'm glad that you had learned to trust again." She walked to the clearing with Mai beside her, they both smiled warmly.

"Okaa-san." Hao whispered in disbelief, his eyes filled with tears as he stood up and walked to his mother, "I missed you so much".

Asanoha hugged her son and pat his back, "I missed you too." She said with love, "I'm glad that your twin able to bring you back, even though I'm surprised that she is managed to do it in two days only." She chuckled, "And you looked beautiful in the dress".

Hao pulled apart abruptly, "Okaa-san, that's embarrassing." He pouted, "I was waking up to found the 'girl' I fell in love with wearing a cloak and a wide smile, then the 'girl' told me that she is my little brother, do you know how shock I was? And then I noticed I was wearing a dress, it even surprising me how I was not awake in the process." He complained to his mother wth a cute pout.

"Oh, please, I had to wear girl clothes for 8 years to hide myself from Asakura family and you." Yoh protested, "Deal with it." He fold his arms together, "And I was merciful for not giving you make-up, you would be a gorgeous princess though".

Hao growled, "Yoh." He warned, but then sighed, "Can you tell me why you must hide yourself?" he asked with a mix of interest and disappointment.

"I said wait for later." Yoh's face turned grim, "Mai, you said you have bad news?" he looked at the white haired woman, who nodded and sighed, "I guessed it's has something to do with the Asakura".

"Yeah." Mai answered, "Since it's already near the time for the fight, so I'm not surprised, the perimeter guards said that your father and grandfather will arrives soon." She shook her head, "I have to go now, I can't away for too long, I need to be in Japan." Then her eyes fixed at Yoh sharply, they looked like they are talking through eyes, "I'm going now, those X-Laws bunch, if they tried to attack you again, don't let your guard down and get killed this time." She said with a cheeky grin, "Because if you get killed in unfair fight, I wouldn't let them see another day." With that, she jumped to the tree and start jumping from branch to branch.

Asanoha shook her head, "Even after a long time, she still didn't change at all." She said with a smile, "Your Mother is really something, you are pretty much like her, so be careful of your temper, and please take care of Asaha".

Yoh bowed, "I will remember you advise." He said as he got up, "I will give the two of you some time alone, I need to change my clothes into girl clothes again, in case those two come to see Keiko-kaasan".

"Why not face them?" Hao asked in surprise, "Isn't it time for you to let them know?" he blinked when Yoh grinned wickedly at him, "I see, just don't give them a heart attack, literally I mean." Yoh's grin widened and he waved shortly before running back to the house.

* * *

Sure to the news, two days later, Mikihisa and Yohmei come to the house where Keiko's group stay when the night comes, Yohmei growled when he saw Hao and his group walking to Keiko's group's house, their houses are next to each other, "What do you want here?" he asked in anger.

Hao raised an eyebrow, he had gone back to his usual confident self, "What are you doing here?" he asked back calmly while looking innocent. Kanna, Mary, Macchi, Luchist and Opacho were going to have dinner together with Keiko and the rest when the two came.

"We are here to meet Keiko, what are you doing here, go away!" Yohmei snarled, Hao blinked and shrugged, he and the rest casually walked to the door and knocked it.

"Keiko-kaasan! _Grandfather_ and _Father_ are here!" He called out mockingly as he take a glance back to Yohmei who stared in shock, Mikihisa wearing a mask so his expression unreadable, "They told me to go away! Should we have dinner in Silva's shop instead?!".

"No! Get in!" Come the answer from Keiko, then Yoh, again appeared as Shouyo in girl clothes, opened the door with a wide grin.

"Hao, Opacho, Kanna, Mary, Macchi and Luchist!" Shouyo greeted cheerfully, "Come in, Luna and Ryu just finished making dinner." She looked behind them to see Yohmei glared at her when Hao's group already inside, she doesn't know how Mikihisa's expression is because he is wearing a mask, "Do you two want to come in? Keiko-san told me to let you in if you want to come in".

Yohmei snorts and walked passed her rudely, Mikihisa catch her when she nearly fall from the rude action, "I'm sorry about Father, he is in angry because Hao is here, Hao is dangerous and a murderer after all." He said with a soft voice, "Be careful around him, he can kill you anytime".

Shouyo grinned and walked in, "Thanks for worrying about me, but if Hao want to kill me, he would have already done it days ago since I'm pretty much opposed him openly about his goal to eradicate all humans." She said cheerfully as she practically dance all the way to the dinning room where everyone already on their seat, Yohmei shot a glare at her as she take a seat beside Keiko, on the other side of Hao.

"Then what are you doing here with Hao?!" Yohmei bellowed in anger, "He is a murderer! You should kill him!".

Shouyo's eyes narrowed as she glared dangerously at him, "Old man, I'm not one to take order from those that not in position to give order." She said with a calm voice, "And do you think I would leave him alone if he didn't change his mind until the end? I would kill him myself if didn't stop, but he stop, he has changed, he will no longer kill humans".

"As if that monster can change!" Yohmei yelled again, then flinched when Shouyo, Keiko, Lyserg, Ren and Anna stand up abruptly with their hands hit the table, they glared at him, "What?" he demanded.

"Father, I won't tolerant you for calling my son a monster, even if in the past he killed people, but he had learned his mistake and want to start over." Keiko said sternly.

"He has changed, he won't kill anymore, and he never do something to hurt you, why do you hates him so much?" Lyserg asked seriously.

"Oh, I once burned his hair." Hao interrupted calmly.

"Only hair." Lyserg sighed then blinked, "Why did you do it?".

Hao chuckled, "Well, kind of gotten myself angry for he nearly killed Yoh when I told him to raise my twin properly." He said in explanation way, "So I kinda wanted him to pay and then burned his hair".

"Again, only hair." Lyserg replied, then looked back at Yohmei, "Hao killed my parents, it hurts more than just getting your hair burned, but I want to give him a chance, so when he apologized to me after realizing his mistake, I accept it. So what's your problem?" he frowned.

"I bet he is holding too much on old prejudice, just like my father." Ren commented, "Before Anna get pissed off because my constant question of where Yoh is, I was told that I had to get rid of the heir of Asakura family, that time, there's only one and he is Yoh. So I come to her inn and bugging them of where Yoh is, then Anna got angry and dragged me back to China and completely defeated my father for that, do you want to feel the same fear as I felt when Anna did it?" He smirked at Yohmei's pale face, "Shouyo said that you sent Anna Chou Senji Ryakketsu for her to use to kill Hao, do you know that it's only pissed her off?".

"Yeah, it pissed me off." Anna agreed with cold voice, "Because I don't like to take order, and the ones who raised me were Kino-sama and Keiko-sama, you have no right to make me listen to you, old man." She glared, "And do you know how happy Keiko-sama when Hao change? I won't let you destroy her happiness by killing her son".

"Seems like, the storm have arrived." Shouyo commented grimly when Yohmei glare at them furiously, and just then, a lightning and thunder explode in the sky.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please ^ ^


	23. The Teams

Chapter 23

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**The Teams**

* * *

"You are all fools!" Yohmei roared, "He will kill you in the end! He is only using you!" A snap sound can be heard and before someone can guessed who is it, Opacho kicked Yohmei with her Oversoul.

"Hao-sama won't do something like that!" Opacho yelled before she cried, Hao get panicked and lifted her immediately, embracing the little girl and patting her back lightly.

"Don't cry, don't cry." Hao murmured softly and while everyone busy watching the crying little girl and trying their best to calm her, another snap sound rang. This time though, a cold air engulfed them, freezing everyone in the room.

"**_Yohmei._**" Shouyo's cold voice full of anger and authority, "How dare you make her cry?" They turned to find Shouyo's eyes turned sea blue like Mai, "I always dislike arrogant people, they thinks of other people so lowly, thinking that they can ordered people as they want, ignoring the others opinion and become angry if someone trying to let them know if they are wrong." She looked at the old man with cold eyes that matching Anna's coldness, and it felt more biting when the little water fairy sitting on her shoulder and looked angry, "7 years ago, someone I know was so arrogant, because his arrogant personality, he thought that he should be the Leader instead of my Mother. So, he hired a rogue to kill me, let's just say that this rogue managed to slashed my back, my Mother got really angry and killed the man that very night." The room grew colder, "Do you know? You are an arrogant bastard, a pathetic excuse of human being. First, you tried to kill your own grandsons at birth, then you nearly killed your second grandson, and now you want to get rid of your first grandson?".

"Oh no." Hao mumbled as his face paled, "Yo-chan, calm down, remember that my Mother said to control your temper." He tried to calm the raging Vampire but to no avail, the air grew colder and colder.

"I said I will remember her advise, but it's hard for me to keep myself from snapped out if someone making a child cry in front of my eyes while that person is just a bastard like him." Shouyo answered tonelessly, "Remember this old man." She continued as she stared coldly at the now paled Yohmei, "Don't you dare to harm us, Hao has changed, don't you dare to say the opposite, he won't kill anymore, end of the problem." She closed her eyes and the temperature back to normal, but the sudden change make them shuddered, "I will tolerate this for this time only, the next time you harm us, physically or mentally, I might follow my Mother way and kill you".

Shouyo sat back down and started eating, Hao sighed in relief and flopped to the chair, followed by the others, "I thought you will be The Goddess of Death again." He said in shaky voice.

"Whatever you have in mind, I nearly make them true, if only it's not because I dislike to kill very much, I might get rid of him already, he pissed me off so much." Shouyo said as she munched her food, "How is Opacho?".

"Opacho is fine." Opacho answered timidly, "The old man get so scared, so he won't bad-mouthing Hao-sama anymore, so don't get mad, you are scary if you are mad".

"Wait until you see Mai get mad, you will frozen for a whole day before suffering her extremely long speech about how to be a good person and to remember your mistake to make sure you won't repeat the same mistake." Shouyo answered casually, her tone back to normal and her expression calm, as if she didn't just scaring the hell out of everyone, the only evident is her eyes still blue "I got frozen once when I was small, not because I make her mad, but because she found I need to be cooled down after I let my temper unchecked and beat the whole Yakuza gang for hurting a child".

Shouyo looked up to Yohmei, "Want to make me beat you to pulp? If you want, just try to attack one of us." She said calmly, "I still sparing you because you are my grandfather, but if you attack, I won't be so merciful." She stand up, "I will go to calm myself for a bit, Zenki, Kouki, watch the old man and the man, if they attack, pinned them to the ground until morning." The two shikigamis appeared and standby by the wall behind Keiko, then Shouyo left the room silently.

"What was she mean by her grandfather?" Mikihisa asked to break the silence after the girl left.

"If you want to know, ask her yourself" Keiko said in the same bad mood as Shouyo, "But wait until her anger died down. Great, you are success in making the kindest person among us angry, and you make me angry too." She looked at Hao, "Just ignore what your grandfather said, he is just too stubborn".

"Is that from me?" Hao asked with a grin, "Seeing that the first to change my mind is only her, that's mean I'm stubborn too, is there more in the family that inherited my stubborness?".

"It might be me." Keiko answered with a grin, "Strange that you are my son now." Her grin widened and she started eating.

"Ryu, you put too many sugar again." Horo Horo complained as he eat his food.

"Not me." Ryu protested, "Luna said that all of us to easy to anger, so she said we should eat something sweet".

"What?" Lyserg asked in surprise, "Luna, if it's so, you should make dessert and not adding sugar to food, I will help you with dessert tomorrow, I'm good at baking".

"Great!" Luna claps her hands, "That's great, I remember Mai complained that Shouyo stole the Orange Pie every time she make one".

"I will help." Macchi said cheerfully, "Hao-sama like Strawberry Shortcake very much, so he ended up making them everyday before coming to Japan, and I learned how to make them, they are very good".

Yohmei growled, "Don't ignore me!" he yelled as his anger rising again after passed his fear of the once he thought a human girl that just practically threatened him.

"Shut up!" Kanna, Mary and Macchi yelled together, "We tried to lighten the mood, if you only want to yelled at us, just go away".

Yohmei stomped out of the room, Mikihisa take a short glance at Keiko and left, Keiko sighed in sadness. Then their Oracle Bell beepings, "What?" They blinked and looked at their Oracle Bell, "Shaman Fight start in 3 days, please divide yourself into groups with three Shaman members and report to the Patch Officials before the fight starts, if you not, you will be disqualified." They read out loud.

"Let's decide the group then." Hao suggested, "I knew this already so I have my group decided, I will be with Luchist and Opacho in team Hoshigumi while Kanna, Mary, and Macchi will be in team Hanagumi." They nodded calmly.

"Say, Hao." Lyserg looked at him seriously, "You won't kill anymore, so your goal to eradicate all humans is not needed anymore, why do you still want to be Shaman King?" All of them then looked at him.

Hao smiled, "Well, it's true that Yoh make me understand that not all humans are bad and killing them will only bring harm than good, but I still want to save the Nature, I need the Great Spirit for that, and to change some of humans who are bad into good." He explained, "At least, I hope with me doing so, all of those that had died in my hand will forgive me or it will make me atone for my sins".

"It's sound like a plan to me." Ren agreed, "I also once killed people, but then Anna and Keiko-san stopped me and changed me, well in Anna's case I more scared of her slap so I listened. I agreed that if you once killed and hurting people, you can atone it by helping others and serving life".

Keiko nodded, "Yes, that's right." She said happily, "Oh, and Hao, can you teach Anna, Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu and Lyserg the Chou Senji Ryakketsu? We make too many enemies so early, it would be bad if we got attacked, and they need to get stronger in the fight".

"I will, if they can stand the hard training though, it's not easy to mastering Chou Senji Ryakketsu, even just studying some of the techniques is hard." Hao replied calmly, "Do you think I should teach Yoh too? Even if he is practically a wizard, he is still a Shaman, his Shamanic ability starting to come back to him".

"There's no need for that." Luna answered calmly, "Just teach him how to make Oversoul, I will let him have Amidamaru as his Guardian Spirit beside Mizuno, that would be the best, and for Chou Senji Ryakketsu . . . I would have guessed that he already copied the book and more interested in the spell than Shamanism".

"What about you then?" Ryu asked in surprise, "It's hard to fight using Shikigami only".

Luna smiled, "I will go back to Japan, I actually entered the Shaman Fight to find Yoh's twin under Mai's request, I already found you and you are not evil anymore, there's no need for me to be here, and I have works in Japan." She explained slowly and calmly, "I will tell Yoh later, so don't tell him anything".

Keiko nodded, "I see, I will stay here, but I won't fight, I merely come because I want to meet my children." She smiled, "Now that I have found them, I will only be a supporter".

"Then, it's left Anna, Ryu, Lyserg, Faust, Ren, Horo Horo and Chocolove." Hao concluded, "How will you grouping yourself?".

"Horo Horo and Chocolove with me in team The Ren." Ren said with a confident smirk, "But I will defeat you, Hao, I will be the one to be the Shaman King".

"What the heck is that?!" Horo Horo yelled, "I will be the Shaman King, not you!" he pointed at Ren.

"Why team The Ren? And why you decided? We should discussed it." Chocolove protested weakly, nervous under Ren's glare.

"I'm the stronger one." Ren snapped calmly.

"Then Faust, Lyserg and Ryu will be in team Funbari Onsen." Anna interrupted before Horo Horo yelled again, the three mentioned looked at Anna in surprised, "What? You have some complain?" They shook their head immediately, "Then it's settled".

"Excuse me." Faust opened his mouth finally, "Now that I think about it, we have a rainstorm tonight, do you think Yoh will be alright?".

"Don't worry, he has Mizuno with him and he can teleport, so it's alright." Hao answered nonchalantly, "What I'm worrying if some stupid Shamans decide to mess with him, he might snapped and beat them to pulp." He looked up at them seriously, "When we date a few days ago, I saw him fighting, and that's why I nicknamed him The Goddess of Death, or I should change it to The God of Death now, he is scary and dangerous".

"That scary?" Ren asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Hao chuckled, "Well, even I got frightened to death that time, and you all know that it's impossible to make me scared in the past." He grinned at that incredulous expression, "So, now that the group had been divided, I will started teaching tomorrow morning, be prepared." His grin turn malicious as their face paled, except for Anna.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please (puppy eyes)


	24. Break The News

Chapter 24

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Break The News**

* * *

Shouyo huffed as she walked in the storm, she is in a very bad mood because of what happened before. She want to released her anger, and the only thing she can do to do it is to let her emotion out. The problem is, she can't just go and destroy stuff, even if it's a mere rock, it's still part of Nature and needed by Nature. Vampire is a creature that respected Nature, so she can't just do anything to damaging Nature.

In the midst of rain, her cell phone rang, "Yes?" she asked calmly, but inside is very angry.

-Shouyo-sama, this is Rose.- Rose said from the other line.

"Please get to the point, I'm really angry now." She told her Aide.

-We received a report that there's a bunch of Rogue heading for Patch village, we had sent people to fight them, but since many of them is Magic user, we get a bit of problem and if we go there ourselves, the protection here will be low and they might attacked us to steal our territory here.- Rose reported.

Shouyo's eyes widened, "Great." She said softly but evilly, "Just when I need to released my anger. Don't worry, Rose, I will take care of them myself. Take back everyone, I don't want to scare them to death." She then chuckled creepily.

Rose silent for a bit, -I'm sure that if the one that make you angry is present over there, they will be dead by now.- Rose commented dryly, -I understand, I will sent word for everyone to retreat-.

Shouyo smiling like a predator cornered her prey, "Sure, I will go now, where are they?" she asked.

-They are heading from the west side of Patch village.- Rose answered shortly before Shouyo closed her phone.

Shouyo smirked, "Let's the party began." She whispered in the rain and ran off to the west side of the village, not bothering to use teleport since she isn't in the mood.

* * *

The morning come to soon for Keiko and the rest, the reason is Shouyo hasn't come back from the night before, everyone is worried, but from different reason. Hao is worried if Shouyo met with some Shamans on her way and they make her more angrier than before then Shouyo snapped and beat them to pulp, Luna is worried if Shouyo has mission to do and she is injured during her mission, even though that most likely not the case because it's hard to make a Vampire injured fatally, she is still worried about the not fatal injury. Keiko and the rest worried if Shouyo get sick during the storm and collapse on the street with no one helped her, which is silly actually, because Mizuno will come to get them if that the case, but once you are worried, it's hard to think logically.

They noticed that Shouyo hasn't come back yet when they were having breakfast together, everyone is presents except for the boy in disguise, even though her Shikigamis are still guarding in the dining room.

"Where is she?" Keiko asked in worry as she drink her morning tea.

Everyone looked at each other, "We might . . . search for her." Lyserg said hesitantly.

Just when everyone nodded in agreement, the front door of the house the Patch lent for them to stay during their time staying in Patch village opened and closed slowly. Everyone rose in an instant, they quickly walked to the front door to see Shouyo walked slowly in a black yukata with snow pattern and a sky blue Obi hugged her waist, she looked up to see them and smiled, "I'm sorry for not coming home last night, I was going to Japan for a bit." She said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Anna demanded angrily.

Shouyo smiled wearily, "I didn't call you since I know you will be sleep when I finally calmed down and wanted to visited Mai, so I just went to visited Mai to get some change clothes." She explained calmly, "Well, since I was also busy last night, I didn't get to rest. If you will excuse me, I want to sleep".

Hao sighed, knowing she might have mission to do and most likely exhausted right now, "Okay, but after you wake up, you will trained by me in term of Shaman skills." He said sternly.

Shouyo smirked, "Don't worry about it." She said as she rummaged her backpack, she lifted the copy of Chou Senji Ryakketsu and waved it to Hao, "I want to give this back to you, I have mastered everything written here".

Shouyo laughed cheerfully when all of them jaw-dropped, even Hao, "Serious?" Hao asked in total shock.

Shouyo grinning widely, "Yes, the technique is much more simpler than magic so it's very easy for me to mastering them." She told her brother casually, "Well, the original book already worn out, why don't you keep this one in case the real one get destroyed?".

Anna shook her head, "I don't know what to say, you are like very genius, even if you are Hao's twin, it's unbelievable." She said in shock.

"You are right there, Anna." Hao agreed, "Even I get surprised by this news".

Shouyo laughed heartily, "I see, well, I'm not surprised by this considering I haven't tell you a very important meeting." She looked at everyone of them calmly, "But I won't tell you yet, you can only know this secret when the Shaman King is determined through the fight".

Keiko blinked, "Why is that?" she asked in perplexed.

"Because that means that I will spoil the surprise." Shouyo answered and went off to her room, but just when she stepped on the first stair, the front door opened revealing Yohmei and Mikihisa standing grimly with an old blind woman.

"Mother." Keiko called softly in confusion, "You were coming here too? Why?".

The old woman smiled softly, "Tamao is here too, but I told her to buy groceries for us." She answered calmly, "I hear that Hao has changed, is that true?".

"Yes, it is, Kino-sama." Anna answered respectfully with a bow.

Kino chuckled, "Well, I must say I welcomed him in the family if you want to take him home, Keiko." She said, causing the two men to gasped in shock.

"But, Kino!" Yohmei yelled, but his protested cut off by Kino slamming her cane to his face.

"Shut up." Kino scolded sternly, "Isn't it better if Hao changed? He won't kill anymore and we don't have anything to fear anymore, we don't want Hao to succeed in his goal to eradicate all human, but now he has changed and won't pursue the goal anymore, why must we kill him still? This way we can still have an heir to continue our family line".

"So wise, Grandmother." Shouyo praised truthfully.

"Excuse me, who are you, boy?" Kino asked in wonder, she can't see Shouyo's appearance but she can hear the voice.

"Mother, she is Shouyo, she is a girl." Mikihisa told her.

Shouyo chuckled, "No, she is right, I'm a boy even though I wear girl clothes." She said, earning a gasped from Mikihisa and Yohmei, certainly can guessed who she is actually from her identical face with Hao, "I wear a girl clothes because one, to hide my identity from you before this, and two, my adopted Mother just love to play with me and confused people about my gender".

Kino raised her eyebrows, "Oh? And why do you want to hide your identity?" she asked curiously.

"Because grandmother," Shouyo answered, "I'm your long lost grandson, Asakura Yoh".

Yohmei gaped, "And why the hell you hide yourself from us?!" he demanded in anger.

"Because if you find him sooner then you will forced him to fight against his brother and Hao-sama will not changed this early, because the reason Hao-sama changed in the first place is because he fell in love with Yoh-sama in his girl appearance." A new voice answered.

"Oh, hi there, Matamune." Shouyo said as she saw a spirit of a cat with two tails wearing a kimono.

Hao stared at the cat with soft eyes, "Matamune." He called the cat with soft voice.

"Wait! In love?!" Yohmei yelled in shock, "That would be an incest!".

"Well, we don't care." Hao answered this time, then he looked at Matamune again, "How did you come back?".

Matamune smiled warmly, "I was sent here by The Great Spirit, I have a message for Yoh-sama." He answered calmly then looked at Shouyo.

"From Asanoha-san?" She asked curiously.

Matamune nodded, "She want you to met her tonight and she also want me to be Hao-sama's Guardian Spirit since Great Spirit want Spirit of Fire to be returned to them." He answered still with calmness, "So, can you please returned my necklace so Hao-sama can fused them with his furyoku?".

"Sure, just wait for a minute." Shouyo grinned and went upstairs, she changed her clothes to a boy clothes consist of a sleeveless black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a blue coat with black fake fur as borderline along with black Ninja shoes, finished by wearing a small waist bag filled with necessary stuff.

Shouyo, or better called Yoh now, pulled off his, since he is wearing boy's clothes, orange ribbon and changed it with a blue one to match with his clothes, then he went back downstairs with the bear-claw necklace in his hands. "Thanks for the wait." He said and handed the necklace to Hao, "Here, the necklace, and give me Spirit of Fire, I will returned him to Goldva, I know you want to catch up with Matamune".

Hao smiled and nodded, he accepted the necklace, then a small form of Spirit of Fire appeared beside him. The spirit hugged Hao which returned with a pat on his head by Hao, then the spirit flew to Yoh, "Well, I'm going now." He said to them with a wave of his hand, "Oh, Zenki, Kouki, watch Yohmei and Mikihisa, they make trouble for Keiko-kaasan, you pinned them down to the ground until I come back and ordered you to released them".

The two shikigamis walked out from the dining room and bowed to him, with a satisfied smile, Yoh walked out of the house, leaving a smirking Kino and Anna, a paled face Yohmei and Mikihisa, and the rest to snickering.

"I like him, even if he is different from the little Yoh back there." Kino commented calmly, causing the other to snickering again.

* * *

"Hello Silva." Yoh greeted the Patch Officials in his working place, a cafe for Shamans to eat food.

Silva turned to face him, then blinking a few times, then staring for a while, "Uh, I nearly mistaken you for Hao." He said in surprise, "Why are you wearing boy's clothes, Yo-san?".

Yoh grinned, "Because I'm a boy, I was cross dressing before." He said, chuckling when Silva jaw-dropped, "Oh, my name is Yoh, by the way, Hao's twin brother".

Not enough with jaw-dropped, Silva's eyes widened as wide as plates and he was speechless, "You are a boy?" he asked in pure shock.

Yoh nodded, "Explanation later, I'm here to do some business." He said cheerfully, "Can I meet with Goldva?".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review! ^ ^


End file.
